


B.O.Y (Because of You)

by markling_jin



Series: Welcome to College [2]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, Kang Daniel - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Smut, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markling_jin/pseuds/markling_jin
Summary: Months have passed since the whole shit storm that went down between the couples. Tensions were at an all time high, and certain events happened that lead to four people holding a tiny grudge against one another. People were left heartbroken, however, one thing was certain, and it was that majority of the bonds that were made were strengthened. Now, it was time for a brand new school year, which meant that it was time for a bit of normality, right? HA! You’re reading the wrong story, if that’s what you were expecting. When it came down to the people of this special house, there was no such thing as "normal"





	1. New Year. Same Old Bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Last Season_

_When the next morning rolled around, the couples exited their rooms, but instead of giggling and clinging onto each other, they were awkward with one another. Specifically, the couples that fought in the battle, the earlier night, avoided each other. The couples that didn’t take part were normal, but for the couples that participated? Things were definitely not the same._

_Everyone made their way to the dining room, and this awkward tension filled the air._

_“You guys are okay?” Billie was the first one to speak._

_“Yeah. You guys don’t look too good.” Haneul added, noticing the heavy bags underneath the couples’ eyes._

_“Yeah, are we okay?” Seokjin questioned Kim._

_“I don’t know, are we?”_

_“I don’t know…”_

**This Season**

_As soon as she released Jailene from the hug, Seokjin busted through the door, panting as if he ran a marathon._

_“Seokjin?” Kim questioned, wondering why her roommate was panting and holding a bouquet of roses. Wait roses?_

_Seokjin caught his breath as he did not want to do this while he was panting for air. He gasped for air a couple more times before straightening out. He walked in front of Kim and presented the dozen red roses to her._

_“Seokjin, if you're trying to apologize to me, for the millionth time, I told you—” but, before Kim could reject yet another shot at apologizing, Seokjin interrupted her._

_“It’s not. I needed to ask you this before you left.”_

_Seokjin then lowered himself to one knee, causing everyone in the house to become shock._

_Nervousness entered her body as Kim forgot how to breathe._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Will you be mine?”_

Looking at his side of the closest, an anxious man flipped through shirt after shirt. As if he was searching for the perfect shirt that screamed, “I missed you so much!”, but doesn’t appear desperate. He spent hours and hours of searching until he found the right combination of clothing articles that could cause his princess jump into his arms and never let go. Not that he planned on letting her go, ever.

Finished buttoning the last button on his light blue casual dress shirt, the nervous man heard a light knock on his door and a familiar voice announce,

            “Seokjin! Her plane has landed! Kim texted me saying she’s waiting to claim her luggage!”

Seokjin’s eyes widened to the size of giant flying saucers as soon as the phrase, “Her plane has landed!”, escaped Namjoon’s mouth. He frantically put on his watch that Kim had bought and mailed him from Spain and swiftly put on his shoes. He dashed out the room and at the same time, he ran past his roommates, who were either doing their own thing or having a fun debate on who’s significant other was better. Eventually, he ran past Jey, who was holding his keys for him. She muttered under her breath that was he was an idiot for wasting time on picking out an outfit. 

Already late on picking up his  _girlfriend_ , Seokjin simply glared at the woman and rushed out the door, uttering a quick prayer to the Gods that there would be little to no traffic on his way to the airport.

Meanwhile, Jimin and Taehyung casually strode out of the game room and noticed the door slam shut.

            “Let me guess, he spent the whole day picking an outfit and is now late on picking his princess up?” Jimin questioned Taehyung, who was currently grinning cheekily and fighting off the urge to laugh at Seokjin’s misfortune.

            “Yep. How much do you want to bet that Kim is going to be pissed?” Taehyung jokingly asked, knowing that Seokjin and Kim might end their relationship before it even began.

Before Jimin could open his mouth to speak, he felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head and then a familiar backside walked into his line of vision.

            “Ow! Jailene! Baby! What was that for?” He questioned his “woman” cutely. Then, he began to rub the back of his head as a result from being hit.

Jailene turned around with an overly sweet smile and then instantly dropped it.

            “Really? You are guys are betting on Kim and Seokjin’s relationship, and you are seriously asking me why I smacked you?” She replied before cursing at him in Spanish. She then turned her back towards him and disappeared off into the family room.

Taehyung quickly glanced at Jimin to see if he was alright, however Taehyung noticed a goofy grin written on his close friend’s lips.

            “Is this how Jungkook felt when we first started out?” Taehyung amusingly thought as he dragged his grinning buddy out the door.

Back with Seokjin, he nervously tapped on the stirring wheel as his eyes kept darting to the clock every second, praying that he traffic would clear up. Unfortunately, it did not. Why? Well, it’s because the Gods hated him.

After what it seemed like forever in traffic, Seokjin spotted a familiar face patiently waiting by the side. A huge and bright smile graced the handsome man’s face as he patiently waited his turn to pick up his passenger.

Kim, who was oblivious to the fact that Seokjin was close by, scrolled on her phone and looked at the variety of pictures she took while she was in Spain. She looked at all the historic landmarks and smiled softly to herself as she thought,

            “I think I want my honeymoon here.”

Her soft smile turned into a bright one the more she thought about marrying Seokjin. Sure, she might be deemed crazy for wanting to marry someone she barely started dating, but after the shit they went through, they might as well have been dating for years already.

Even though Seokjin said the magical phrase to her the day she left for Spain, he still insisted on that she left and obtain some fun cultural experiences.

            “ _It’s good to travel the world before settling down, princess…_ ” Kim recalled what Seokjin had told her when he dropped her off the airport.

Now? She was honestly happy to be home.

Hearing a repetitive and obnoxious honking, Kim forcibly removed herself from being deep in thought when she looked up and saw a familiar handsome face getting out of the car. She quickly left her luggage behind and ran up to the person she longed for during the months she’s been gone.

            “Jinnie!” Kim happily cried as she ran and flung her arms around his neck, tightening her hold on him as if she was scared that this was just a dream, and he wasn’t physically there to pick her up.

Seokjin couldn’t help but laugh deeply as he began to gently swing his woman side-to-side, loving the fact that her cute body was in the same continent as him again. After swinging his princess, a couple more times, Seokjin gently placed her back on the ground and examined her face. His hand gently rested against the side of her cheek as he began to softly caress it with his thumb.

Having observed a dreamy look in his eyes, Kim felts her cheeks deepen in color as she asked him why he was staring at her.

            “Cause, I’m just memorizing the face of the woman I love and had longed for while she was away.” Seokjin kindly answered, smiling lovingly at her before capturing her lips for a passionate yet innocent kiss.

Kim giggled into the kiss as she always found it rather amusing when he became cheesy with the romantics. The sweet couple finally pulled away and then Seokjin, being the gentleman that he was, helped loaded Kim’s luggage into the trunk. He quickly closed the trunk and then jogged to the passenger side door and held it open for his lovely lady.

An amusing sigh exited Kim’s lips as she entered the vehicle and closed the door behind her. Seokjin happily walked over to the drivers’ side door and entered the vehicle himself. He closed the door and buckled his seatbelt before inserting the key into the ignition. He then turned on his turn single and smoothly got back onto the main road where the journey ride home waited for them.

            “So, what did I miss while I was gone?” Kim asked, initiating the many conversation that the two of them will have on the long car ride home.

Seokjin gently squeezed his princess’s hand before answering.

            “Well, pick a couple and I’ll tell you.”

Kim hummed in response as she thought of which couple was she dying to play catch up with.

            “Got it! Chrysa and Jackson!” She announced as the car slowly came to a stop as they reached heavy traffic on the freeway.

Seokjin waited for the car to come to a complete stop before replying to Kim.

            “Well, last time I heard, Jackson is in deep trouble because he supposedly sabotaged Chrysa’s chances with Vernon or was it Vernon’s chances with Chrysa. Either way, she’s pissed.”

Kim turned her head slightly towards him and tilted her head in confusion.

            “Wait, Chrysa likes Vernon? Before I left, that wasn’t  _remotely_  even a thing.” She questioned as the car began to move again. The traffic Gods weren’t sparing anyone today.

Seokjin clicked his tongue, “Well, supposedly it was and now, I think those two are barely speaking to each other. Though, I have a feeling it might have something to do with Billie’s new boyfriend, Daehyun, introducing his friend to her.” He explained, adding a bit of new gossip at the end.

Kim then held out her hand as if she was signaling him to stop.

            “Whoa. Whoa. When did Billie get a new boyfriend? Last time I checked, Yugyeom was still in the picture!” She then let out a frustrated whine, feeling a bit guilty for not paying attention to her “daughters”. “I’m a terrible friend, especially after she came to me for advice on how to end a relationship but still be friends afterwards.” Kim added as she quickly scrolled on her phone to check Billie’s relationship status. Yup. There it was. Billie was now in a relationship with Jung Daehyun. Kim then took mental note of that and locked her phone.

A short chuckle left his lips as Seokjin couldn’t help but find Kim adorable right now.

            “Alright. Who’s next on your list?” He asked as he kissed her knuckle gently.

Kim pursed her lips and thought about which of her “daughters” did she want to know about next.

            “Hmmm… Toni and Haneul!” She shouted cutely as her favorite song came on the radio. Her eyes instantly lit up as she danced goofily, making Seokjin laugh just a bit.

            “From what Namjoon tells me, they are doing fine, so nothing really to report there. Except a couple weeks ago, he accidentally ripped her only copy of her favorite book, and Toni was pissed.” Seokjin paused due to Kim letting out a shocked gasp. “Yeah, Namjoon had to room with Youngjae until Toni’s anger subsided.” He finished.

Kim couldn’t help but feel sad for her soul partner.

            “Now Haneul, she’s also dating someone new.” Seokjin confessed as he smoothly switched from one late to another.

            “Oh, I knew about that one since she came to me for advice as well. I think his name is Kang Daniel, right?” Kim said as she tried to recall the name of the person her youngest “daughter” was seeing.

Seokjin made a sound that signified that Kim was correct.

            “Yup! You actually know him, sweetie.” He stated, hoping to trigger her memory. Sadly, it did not. All he got from her was a confused look as her brow furrowed together. “He was in our Microbiology class a couple of semesters ago.” He confessed, causing Kim to go, “OH!”, as the name finally matched to a face in her memory bank.

            “Oh him! Yeah, he’s a decent guy from what I remember. I approve of him for Haneul.” She told him as the Sun began to slowly cook her exposed thighs.

            “I hate the heat…” She pitifully thought as she tried to block the Sun by positioning her thighs  _away_  from the sunlight.

Catching on to her discomfort quickly, Seokjin pointed the air conditioning vents at her legs, hoping the cool air will soothe her burning flesh.

A sweet and thankful smile graced her lips as Kim kissed his cheeks happily.

            “So, has Yoongi asked out Madelyn yet? He actually paid for international calling to ask for help.” Kim suddenly asked as she stared at the endless ocean while driving by.

            “What do you think?” Seokjin asked playfully, his eyes focused purely on the road.

            “Let me guess. He asked her out in his mind and has told everyone that she was his girlfriend and that they are dead meat if they even glanced at her.” Kim replied as if she was telepathically connected to her man. “That guy…” She berated Yoongi in her mind.

Then light bulb hit her as soon as the thought of Madelyn hit her mind.

            “How’s Alison and Hoseok? I hear that they are still doing well, right?” Kim randomly asked, turning her attention towards her prince as she leaned to the side and rested her cheek against his arm.

            “Last time I heard from those two, they are doing perfectly well. I think Hoseok is planning something special for her birthday.” Seokjin answered before placing a sweet peck on Kim’s head.

A smile of content graced Kim’s face as she mumbled a quick, “That’s good.”, before drifting off into nap land.

Hours later, Kim felt her shoulders being softly shake as she slowly raised her head and felt a tiny neck cramp.

            “Jin?” She mumbled tiredly as she slowly rubbed her sleepy eyes to readjust to the bright light.

            “I’m sorry princess, but the Jey just called and the whole wanted to talk to you.” Seokjin politely explained why he had to interrupt her peaceful slumber.

A tired yet soft smile appeared as Kim nodded before speaking.

            “Hey guys!”

            “KIM!!!!!!” The girls shouted happily, feeling ecstatic that their “mom”/ “wife” was on her way home.

A soft chuckle was released from Kim’s lips as she felt like she was over the moon after hearing how happy your close friends were to hear from her.

            “Did you guys behave while I was gone?” Kim teasingly asked, fully aware of what their answers were going to be.

            “Define behave?” Seokjin piped up, joining their conversation.

            “Don’t you  _dare_  tell her!” Jey threatened coldly over the speaker, causing Kim’s mind to be filled with curiosity.

            “Don’t tell me what?” Kim questioned, wondering why Jey was  _suddenly_ being hostile towards Seokjin.

Seokjin glared at the caller ID as if Jey was physically there with them.

            “Either you tell her or I will.” He then paused he secretly concocted a fun idea. “Though, it would more entertaining if I told her so bye Jey!” Seokjin suddenly announced as he quickly hung up on the phone before Jey could call him every curse word known to man.

Kim shook her head softly at his childish behavior. Those two always did love to butt heads.

            “Okay, what did my “hubby” do now?” She asked, though, she secretly wished she hadn’t because of how well she knows Jey. Jey can be a bit of a handful for a person who doesn’t know how she operates. Unfortunately, that was Seokjin, so what crazy adventure did Jey force Seokjin on.

            “She went to jail a couple of times.” Seokjin stated seriously, earning Kim’s undivided attention. Boy, she was displeased with her prince right now.

            “She what?!” She shrieked out of frustration before smacking Seokjin’s arm a couple of times. “I thought I told you to make sure she  _didn’t_  go to jail! Emphasis on the word didn’t!” She scolded fiercely, narrowing her eyes out of agitation.

            “So, I’m guessing sex is out of the question for tonight?” Seokjin jokingly inquired, earning him a couple of more smacks from Kim.

            “You’re an idiot!” Kim exclaimed furiously, feeling a headache begin to surface.   

            “I’m an idiot? You should be telling that to Jey because one of her arrests was due to her stealing a fucking pineapple! A fucking pineapple! Of all things she could steal, she steals a fruit! Like seriously?! Furthermore, her other arrests were because she flirted with the police officers, as if she  _wanted_  to be arrested by them! I think she likes to be handcuffed” Seokjin said loudly, feeling a tad offended that he was called an idiot; hence, why he animatedly explained all the reasons why Jey was the idiot. “Also, we’re not allowed to have pineapples. Don’t ask.” He added, earning a skeptical and questioning look from Kim.

Seconds later, she scoffed at his claims as if those were nothing in comparison to what Jey put her through.

            “So, what? You like restraining me too, if I remember correctly.” She retorted, winking and displaying a rather alluring smirk near the end.

A soft yet bright blush slowly crept on Seokjin’s face as soon as Kim said that. He then pressed his index finger to her lips and shushed her.

            “Anyway, there would have been a fourth arrest, but she got off scot free with that one.” He proclaimed.

Kim raised her brow as she looked at him in pure confusion.

            “A fourth one? What happened?” She asked.

            “Jey thought it would be fun to break into another fraternity house and steal their trophy.” He answered with a deadpanned expression.

            “Ah…” Kim then dropped the topic and snuggled up against him again. “Oh, speaking of breaking and entering, how’s Hana and Jungkook?” She asked, letting her curiosity speak for itself.

Seokjin shot her a look, “How did the topic of breaking and entertaining lead you to asking about Jungkook and Hana?” He replied with a question, finding his princess’s thinking process rather interesting.

Kim merely shrugged, “I don’t know but just answer Mr. Seokjin.”

Seokjin snorted, “Sure thing, Miss Kim. Anyway, Jungkook is dating someone, and Hana is  _unusually_  calm about it.”

Kim’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

            “Wait what?! Jungkook is dating someone, and she’s  _not_  Hana?! Who?!” Kim fired question after question, feeling nothing by sympathy for Hana.

Seokjin had to think about who this week’s person was. For some odd reason, ever since that whole ordeal with Seungcheol and Hana, Jungkook changed. He started to date around, going through girl after girl. Right now, a girl named Lee Ji Eun was his girlfriend of the month, though Seokjin and the rest of the fellas had to give her props. She lasted much longer than his previous “girlfriends”.

            “So, what you’re telling me right now is that Jungkook is a player?” Kim bit the inside of her cheek. “Good to know… I’m going to kill him when we get home.” She added evilly with a calculating smirk painted on her face.

A cold shiver shot down his spine as Seokjin eyed his woman oddly.

            “She’s scary when she’s angry…” He noted mentally as they  _finally_ reached their exit.

            “Also, Jimin and Jailene are not doing too well either.” He cautiously added, knowing how close his princess was to Jailene.

            “What did that small pepper do now?” Kim scoffed as she rolled her eyes, ready to plot Jimin’s death if necessary.

            “One) you know how he feels when you call him that and two) Jailene went out with Wonwoo and didn’t tell Jimin about it, so now they are both kind of hostile towards each other, but Jimin is back to his fuck boys way in a sense.” Seokjin explained the situation regarding team JaiMin.

Feeling her head throbbing slightly, Kim began to rub her temples in a circular pattern as she tried to wrap her head around the variety of news she received. Wait, Seokjin forgot to inform her about one couple. Maddie and Jaebum. However, just as she was going to ask, Seokjin pulled up to the driveway that lead to the co-ed house. Her eyes began to sparkle as the house entered her line of sight. She practically bounced in her seat as she eagerly waited for the car to be put into park, so she can take off and hug her close friends.

Finding her being antsy adorable, Seokjin decided it would be fun to mess with Kim. He backed up from the driveway and then slowly aligned himself perfectly. Every time Kim thought he was going to put the car into park, Seokjin would turn around and fix himself again and again and again.

Finally catching on to what he was doing, Kim slapped his shoulder out of frustration and being annoyed. His deep chuckle entered her ears as Seokjin finally put the car into park. Kim excitingly unbuckled her seatbelt and practically bolted out of the car. Seokjin shook his head as he found his girlfriend rather funny as she ran into the house. An airy yet light-hearted sigh exited his lips as Seokjin turned off the ignition and took the key out. He then unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the vehicle himself. He walked calmly towards the trunk of the car where his princess’s luggage waited for him. He grabbed both suitcases one by one and then closed the trunk. He pulled out both handles and then proceeded to roll her luggage.

 As he neared the front door, he heard an abnormal of shouting. Seokjin hesitantly approached the door handle as he opened the door, the first thing he saw was Kim being accosted by his close friends. Before he could inquire what was happening, Seokjin felt a pair of hands grab onto his shoulders and was roughly pulled into a group of fuming women.

            “Give us back our mother!” Hana shouted furiously as she stared down Jungkook, who was currently resting his arm around Kim’s shoulders.

With an egotistical smirk drawn on his face, Jungkook pulled Kim closer to him as if he was trying to taunt Hana. However, just as Jungkook was about to say one snarky remark, he suddenly a sharp pain on the backside of his hand.

            “Yeah. Let go, Kook.” Kim said coolly, not liking Jungkook holding her in an intimate manner.

Jungkook pouted cutely and rubbed the spot where he was pinched.

            “What? I can’t hold my favorite female?” He asked cutely yet playfully as he innocently stared at Kim.

Kim snorted, “Yeah. No.”

Seokjin began to laugh obnoxiously at Jungkook being rejected.

Hana faked a sympathetic expression, “Aww… did Jungkook’s feelings get hurt.”

            “Hana.” Kim warned, not wanting to stir up any more trouble. She  _just_  arrived home, and the last thing she wanted to deal with was a gender war.

Unfortunately, Hana didn’t catch on to her “mom’s” warning.

            “What? Someone has to keep this playboy in place, and it’s not fair to his  _precious_  little girlfriend that he’s holding someone else romantically.” Hana justified her actions as she turned her gaze onto her close friends.

That did it. Something switched on in Jungkook’s mind as Hana continued to mock him.

            “You know what—” Before Jungkook could say something he would soon later to regret, Hoseok firmly placed his hand over the younger one’s mouth and pulled him to the back of the herd.

            “And that’s enough outbursts from the bunny boy.” Hoseok jokingly said as he and Namjoon held back Jungkook, though, it was proving to be difficult.

Jey rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Can we just have Kim back? This is getting annoying.”

            “Give us Seokjin then we will.” Jimin said boldly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

            “Give us Kim then  _we_  will.” Jailene countered, stepping up to her “man”.

Kim eyed Seokjin helplessly as she mouthed a quick, “help me”, to him.

            “Guys, can’t you guys save it for tomorrow? My princess is tired and she wants to rest. Whatever caused this gender war can wait.” Seokjin asked, saving Kim from another hour of useless arguing.

The guys looked at Seokjin briefly before initiating a group huddle where they discussed on what their next plan of attack should be.

Kim awkwardly looked at the guys and then twiddled her thumbs.

Soon, Taehyung broke away from the huddle and gently grasped Kim’s bicep.

            “Deal.” He said as he politely guided Kim towards Seokjin.

As Kim neared Seokjin, Seokjin reached out and pulled her into his chest. He then wrapped his arounds around her shoulders and held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

            “But, I’m rather curious about something.” Kim suddenly began. “What caused you guys to argue in the first place?” She asked, unknowingly initiating the battle of “he said, she said” once again.

Seokjin made a noise of disappointment as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, hiding the shame and defeat visible in his face.

At first, the living room was silent with the boys and girls staring blankly at one another. Without any warning, chaos ensued. Both parties shouting a mixture of blame, profanities, pleas, etc. as Kim stared helplessly at the gang again.

            “Nice job sweetie…” Seokjin murmured.

Kim shot him a look before positioning her thumb and middle in a certain way in her mouth. She inhaled deeply and then emitted a high-pitch whistle, gaining the undivided attention of her roommates.

            “Okay! Before you guys kill each other, I want to know one thing!” She then looked down at her prince, who was now resting his chin on her shoulder. “What happened to Maddie & Jaebum? That’s been eating away at me since we’ve been home.”

Suddenly, the air filled with awkward tension and silence as everyone became unsure on how to break the news to Kim. Eventually, Maddie stepped on to the plate and strode over to her “mom”. She awkwardly glanced to Jaebum briefly and then placed her gaze onto Kim.

            “Uh… we kind of broke up while you were gone.” Maddie informed, taking a step back from Kim. “

A look of pure confusion and shock slowly washed over Kim’s face as she shifted her eyes from Maddie and Jaebum.

            “When did this happen?!” Kim questioned loudly as she couldn’t wrap her mind around their unusual break up.

Jey then walked over to Kim and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

            “I think you should sit down, and we’ll play catch up, especially since I’m sure that Seokjin only gave you the footnotes version.” She suggested, lightly mocking Seokjin in the process as well.

Hours later, Kim averted her gaze from the gang as she tried to wrap her head around the full version of each couple.

            “You’re telling me that Maddie and Jaebum broke up only because Jaebum was too detached from you?” Kim paused to purse her lips. “I’m sorry, but that has to be the stupidest reason to break up with someone.” She then gestured to Seokjin, who was happily sitting next to her. “That’s like me breaking up with Seokjin because he’s too handsome.” She stated, using her relationship with the pretty boy as an example.

Seokjin then looked at Kim completely flabbergasted, “You would break up with me because of that?”

However, Kim simply waved him, loving to push his press his buttons.

            “Not now Jinnie. We’re talking about Maddie and Jaebum.” She shushed him as she pressed her finger to her lips.

Seokjin rolled his eyes and then muttered, “Wait until we’re alone princess.”, causing Kim to smirk seductively at him in response.

            “Anyway, back to Maddie and Jaebum—where did they go?” Kim questioned as she saw that the topic of their current conversation was no longer there.

            “They said something about not wanting to be questioned any further and left.” Yoongi replied in his signature laid-back tone of voice as Madelyn nodded her head.

Kim pouted and then leaned back in her seat.

            “Oh, fine…” She then pointed to the ceiling. “But, they are  _not_  off the hook!” She declared as she shot off her seat before walking from the gang.

The girls all stared at Seokjin.

            “What?” He asked, feeling as if a billion of eyes were staring at him.

            “Why are you dating her again?” Alison teasingly asked as Hoseok began to snicker from the sidelines.

            “I ask myself that ever since the day I asked her to be mine.” Seokjin amusingly said, making a funny jab at himself. He then politely excused himself and carried the luggage up to his and Kim’s shared room.

            “I hate to say this, but they are relationship goals.” Namjoon declared boldly, noticing the interesting chemistry that Seokjin and Kim shared.

Toni nodded, “Yeah they are.” She then walked over to her intellectual man and kiss his cheek sweetly. “But, I prefer our relationship.” She lovingly whispered him, causing the smart man to blush softly.

Soon, a dark blanket drew over the house as it was decorated with spots of white that illuminated and sparkled the night sky. With the full moon casting a spotlight on the roof of house, the couples retired to their respected room for the night.

As she unpacked her belongings, Kim categorized her souvenirs by people in which the presents belonged to. With Seokjin in tow, she played Santa Clause and delivered the presents to their respective owners one by one as she was thanked with a pleasant smile and loving hugs.

Knocking on Haneul’s door, Kim eagerly waited for a soft voice to grant her permission to enter. Once she heard it, Kim slowly opened the door and gestured Seokjin to wait outside since she knows that Haneul likes her privacy.

Upon entering, she noticed Maddie and Hana sitting on the bed, giggling and making funny jokes as Haneul would let out a short chuckle here and there while she finished her digital drawing.

            “Ooh! Sounds like a party in here!” Kim shouted excitingly as she walked over to the bed.

Maddie and Hana simultaneously tackled Kim into a warm hug as they both missed their “mom”.

            “Okay. Okay. Release me! I need to give Haneul a special paint set.” Kim demanded as she held up Haneul’s present.

Haneul quirked her brow as she placed her stylus down.

            “Paint set?” She inquired as Kim handed her the beautifully wrapped present. She carefully undid the ribbon and tore the wrapping paper. One by one the wrapping paper revealed a wooden case. Haneul’s eyes sparkled with such admiration as she admired the wooden carvings. She ran her hand over the smooth yet bumpy surface. She then placed it on her desk and hugged Kim, pouring every ounce of emotion that showed how much she appreciated her.

Kim returned the hug with same amount of emotion while Maddie and Hana gushed over the cute interaction.

After minutes of hugging, Haneul suddenly remembered that she was tasked with something from Mark. While they may have had broken up, they were still on friendly terms. With hard work and determination, Mark and Haneul successfully managed to go back to being the best friends they were  _before_  they decided to take it a step further.

            “I have something for you!” She jumped out her seat and rushed towards her secret box.

Kim raised an eyebrow as the curiosity filled her mind. She looked to Maddie and Hana, hoping that they would tell her what it was, but they only smiled sheepishly at her.

Haneul grabbed a nicely folded piece of paper and then handed it to Kim.

            “Don’t read it here. Mark specifically told me to tell you to read it when you’re alone in your room.” Haneul announced vaguely as she took a seat once again.

Kim eyed her skeptically, “Okay.” She then tucked the paper in her back pocket and bid the ladies a farewell.

Seokjin, who was busy talking to both Yoongi and Hoseok, noticed Kim  _finally_  exiting the artist’s room.

            “What took you so long wifey? I was about to call the local SWAT team to come and rescue you.” Seokjin wondered as he pulled Kim towards him.

Kim smiled sweetly at him, “The girls trapped me into a hug for a good couple of minutes before I demanded them to let me go.” She explained as she noticed that the other presents were no longer tucked underneath his arm.

Seokjin noticed Kim staring at him with her brows knitted together.

            “I delivered the last remaining presents, so I could get some  _alone_  time with you for the rest of the night.” He clarified as he suggested some  _fun_  activities near the end.

A rosy blush crept on Kim’s cheeks as she glued her eyes to the carpet while Yoongi and Hoseok snickered and made sly comments.

Seokjin smiled to himself, feeling pleased with how easy it was to convince Kim for some make up sex.

            “Excuse us gentlemen.” Seokjin said politely, excusing himself and Kim from their conversation as he  _kindly_  guided his princes back to their room.

Currently in a heated embrace, Seokjin kissed and sucked every patch of skin that he could get his mouth, wanting nothing more to catch up on lost time that he and Kim experienced.

A soft moan escaped Kim’s lips as she tilted her head slightly to grant him more access. Seokjin smirked against her skin as his hands began to trail down and toy with the button of her shorts.

            “Don’t be a tease now Jinnie…” She murmured sweetly and innocently as his hands lightly tickled her upper thigh, teasing her even more. 

Seokjin pulled away, “Oh? Do I detect my princess actually begging for me?”

Kim rolled her eyes, “Jin, don’t make me take control.”

A smug smile formed on his face as Seokjin stared intensely at the sweet vixen with cloudy eyes.

            “I kind of want to see that.” He then scooted off the bed. “So, I say we take a quick break to freshen up and change into more  _suitable_  clothing.” Seokjin seductively whispered into Kim’s ear, causing her to shudder from arousal. He winked at her one last time before exited the room.

As soon as she heard the door softly closed, Kim quickly covered her face with the pillow but soon revealed it when she remembered the note from Mark.

She dug in her back pocket for the now wrinkled note. She undid the folding and then prepared for whatever Mark had to say on why he and Haneul terminated their relationship. Her eyes skimmed the written content but soon focused on each word as the note was not what it appeared to be. Her eyes widened, and her palms began to sweat as Mark confessed some interesting feelings to her. Her heart dropped when she read the last line,

            “I talked to the Haneul about this, and she’s completely fine with it. So, I’m going to come out and say it—I think I’m harboring some romantic feelings for you. — Mark T.”

Kim suddenly lost her strength. The paper unexpectedly became heavy. How was she going to tell Seokjin? She  _needed_  to tell him because they both had agreed no more secrets between them. Their relationship was going to be 100% honest.

            “You ready for me, princess?” She heard Seokjin ask as she noticed the lights dim and a sudden shift in the bed.

Kim stared at the letter one last time and tried to think of a way to tell Seokjin about the letter.

Noticing she was still wearing her airport outfit, Seokjin wondered why she didn’t  _prepare_  herself. He then observed her hands holding something, though, it was difficult to make out what it was, Seokjin decided to be patient and let his princess tell him when she was ready. That was another aspect of their relationship they had a rather long discussion over. Seokjin would try and control his jealousy around Kim.

He soon shook off that undying want to ask Kim about the letter and teasingly and slowly crawled over to Kim. Just as Seokjin was about to capture Kim’s tempting lips, she spoke,

            “Seokjin?”


	2. You Just Had to be Attractive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Noticing she was still wearing her airport outfit, Seokjin wondered why she didn’t prepare herself. He then observed her hands holding something, though, it was difficult to make out what it was, Seokjin decided to be patient and let his princess tell him when she was ready. That was another aspect of their relationship they had a rather long discussion over. Seokjin would try and control his jealousy around Kim._

_He soon shook off that undying want to ask Kim about the letter and teasingly and slowly crawled over to Kim. Just as Seokjin was about to capture Kim’s tempting lips, she spoke,_

_“Seokjin?”_

A blanket of silence covered them as tensions grew heavy with each passing moment. With his brows furrowed, Seokjin stared deeply at the letter in his trembling hands. While he was deep in thought, trying to decide what to do about Mark Tuan, Kim was sitting silently beside him, rubbing his back in a circular pattern.

After a couple minutes more of pure silence, a deep sigh escaped his lips as he handed the letter back to Kim.

            “So, what do you want to do?” He asked, though, it was proving to be difficult since he  _desperately_  wanted to express his jealousy.

Kim took one last glance at the letter and then crumpled it up. She stood up from the bed, smoothly walked over to the trash bin, and threw it inside.

With a raised brow, Seokjin eyed his princess oddly but felt a surge of admiration as a result of her mature action.

            “Nothing. Want to know why?” Kim asked him as she wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders.

Seokjin smiled warmly, “Why?”

            “It’s because I have you, so why should I tarnish our relationship by getting excited over a love confession?” She explained as she leaned towards him.

Seokjin mimicked her action and slowly closed the gap between them.

            “I thought you like making me jealous, huh princess?” He teased, grinning widely at her.

After hearing him say that, Kim narrowed her eyes and remained silence. She then turned her back towards him and let out a cute huff.

A short and air-like chuckle found its way out of Seokjin’s lips as he executed a series of cute actions to get her talking to him, however, instead of answering him, Kim thought of a rather  _fun_  idea. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she roughly yet flirtatiously pushed him down on the bed with an alluring smile painted on her lips.

He cocked his brow as he wondered what his princess had up her sleeve.

Swinging one leg over his waist, Kim straddled him as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her. She tossed it on the ground before proceeding to trail her hands all over his torso, leaving a behind of trail of fire with each touch.

As a result of her soft yet teasing caress, Seokjin grew aroused as his member twitched with excitement.

Kim leaned forward, her breasts in perfect view, and lightly pressed her lips to his ear.

            “I think I want to be on top this time.” She whispered seductively before turning off the lights.

Several weeks have rolled by, and the new semester drew near. Since the new academic year was soon approaching them, Haneul decided to ask some of her housemates if they wanted to hang out with her and her group of friends. Majority of them politely declined that offer since it was extremely warm outside or they wished to spend time with their man.

However, for the individuals that did say yes, they quietly waited for her.

           “You okay Kim? You seem kind of off.” Chrysa asked, observing the pale color on Kim’s face.

           “Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I ate something bad last week, and it is carrying over.” Kim replied as she fought the urge to run to the bathroom.

Chrysa raised her brow but rather question Kim more about it, she decided to leave it alone.

           “Well, drink a lot of water. It’s going to be hot.” Chrysa advised sweetly as she

pulled out her phone and began to look at her school emails.

After waiting, for what it appeared to be like years, Haneul jogged down the steps with a pleasant grin.

          “Sorry for the delay. I had to pry out details from Daniel, and he decided to give me a rough time because it amused him.” Haneul explained herself as Chrysa, Kim, Jey, and Maddie stood up from their chairs.

            "Where are we meeting your buddies?” Jey asked as she adjusted her shirt since it hiked up just a smidge while she was sitting down.

            “At the smoothie place. Peniel said that Sungjae wanted to go there because it would protect him from melting in the heat.” Haneul answered as each girl left one by one― except for Kim.

Noticing her just standing there, Haneul strode over to her and asked,          

            "Are you positive you want to come along? You’ve been sick with this stomach flu for over a week.”

Kim smiled kindly at the younger one, “Yeah. Besides, it should be fun to see other guys’ face rather then the ones we see on a daily basis.”

Haneul chuckled at her comment, “Yeah, my friends are pretty chill. You guys would like them.”

After she said that, Kim threw a warm arm over Haneul’s shoulder before striding out of the house with her in tow.

Now, at the smoothie place, the girls were happily chatting with Haneul’s group of guy friends.

            “Okay, Kim, if you had to choose between Hyungwon and Seokjin, which one is more attractive?” Maddie playfully asked after taking a sip of her smoothie.

Kim quickly peeked at Hyungwon, who was presenting his best expression for her, and then spoke,

             “Seokjin. Hands down.”

Jey cupped her mouth, “Boo! That’s such a girlfriend answer!”

Kim threw her a glare as Jey continued to pick on her. Afterwards, she picked up her smoothie and as she held the straw to her lips, a strange odor invaded her nostrils. Not liking the smell, Kim scrunched her nose and expressed disgust all over her face.

Chrysa picked up on Kim’s unusual attitude.

            “What’s wrong Kim? You like mango smoothies.” She asked, worry written on her face.

Kim choked on bile but swallowed it before speaking,

            “I normally do, but it smelled off.”

The more Kim talked about how the odor was so off putting to her, the more one of Haneul’s friends pieced it together.

            “Excuse me for butting in on your discussion, but I’m also an aspiring medical student, and can I ask you something that the fellas may want to block their ears.” Kihyun asked suddenly, wanting to share his observations.

            “Sure.” Kim replied.

            “Did you have your period at all this month?” Kihyun asked sincerely. As soon as he asked that question, the rest of Haneul’s friends and her boyfriend plugged their ears. They didn’t want to listen about the female menstrual cycle.

Kim thought about his question. Did she have her period yet? Then she realized. She did not.

A look of tragic realization hit Kim like a pile of bricks as her fingers touched her tummy. She noticed that she gained weight, but it wasn’t obvious yet. Why didn’t she realize this sooner? The morning nausea and dizziness every now and then. The hyper sensitivity to smells. Her breasts tissue being sensitive. Her being exhausted all the time― well, more than usual. Her dislike for mangoes! Kim loved mangoes! That fact alone should have set her off.

Watching Kim hold her belly protectively set of a light bulb in each girl like a domino effect.  

            “Kim, are you pregnant?” Jey asked seriously as her eyes stayed glued on Kim’s tummy.

However, instead of answering, Kim chuckled nervously and denied reality.

            “That’s not possible. I mean how could have that happened―I mean I  _know_  how that happens, but it is impossible!” Kim continued to deny her newly found situation.

Soon, both Maddie and Haneul slid their bottles of water to the panicky “mom”.

            “Well, only way to find out!” Jey shouted as she grabbed onto Kim’s arm and pulled her up. “Time to take a million pregnancy tests!” She added as she dragged Kim with her to the nearest pharmacy.

The rest of the gang stared at their retreating bodies as they disappeared from their line of sight.

            “So, this might be inappropriate for me to say, but do you think she’ll let me borrow her child to pick up girls?” Sungjae jokingly yet seriously asked, earning two head smacks from Haneul.

Later that day, Jey and Kim locked themselves up in the girls’ bathroom at their house. After chugging another bottle of water, Kim initiated another pregnancy test while Jey waited for the timer to go off on each stick. Noticing that she may need more timers, Jey quickly left the bathroom and recruited the rest of the girls, earning her several odd looks from the fellas. She then piled the girls into the bathroom and as soon as Jey entered the bathroom herself, she saw Kim standing in front of the many pregnancy tests, completely in shock.

            “I’m so dead.” Kim murmured as she focused on the two blue lines that signified she was now an expecting mother.

Being the first one to leave the little herd, Jailene walked over to Kim and grabbed one of the unused sticks off the counter.

            “Not all of them can be positive. Let me try.” She suggested before disappearing into one of the bathroom stalls. Moments later, she reemerged with the test in hand. The gang awaited the results and yup―the test resulted in a negative for any traces of pregnancy hormones.

A hard sigh exited Madelyn’s lips as she placed a warm hand on Kim’s tensed shoulder.

            “It will be fine, Kim. Besides, I firmly believe you and Seokjin would make great parents.” Madelyn commented, complimenting her distress friend.

Alison soon joined Madelyn’s side and agreed with the blonde.

            “Mads is right. You’re already mom material so, now, you can be one to your own child.” Alison added, flashing a comforting smile in her direction.

Kim felt her worries slowly leave her body, however, the more important ones remained. How was she going to provide for her child? How was she going to finish up school and take care of him or her? Millions of questions flooded her mind until one them resulted in a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach―How would Seokjin react? Would he even want the baby? Would he stay with her? No matter what, Kim would keep her child.

            “Kitten?” The girls heard Hoseok call out from the other side of the door.

Each girl froze in fear as they forgot about the guys’ presence briefly.

            “Shit. How are we going to tell the guys?” Billie asked, feeling a tad worried for Kim. Stress was definitely not good for her and the baby.

            “We can just tell them that she has gotten fat?” Hana suggested as the sounds of light knocking infiltrated the room.

            “Yeah, that could work for the first few months but when only her tummy has grown bigger, how are we going to explain that?” Chrsya inquired. “What are we going to tell them? She swallowed a watermelon?” She added, raising her brow.

While the girls animatedly discussed how they would announce Kim’s pregnancy to the men, Kim absentmindedly rubbed her belly as an idea popped in to her mind.

            “Why don’t we sit them all done and tell them.” She announced her idea to the girls, however, they waved simply waved it off.

            “That’s boring. What we need to do is devise the most elaborate plan and keep Seokjin out of the equation until Kim is ready to tell him.” Jey flat out rejected the idea.

Kim looked at her close friends in disbelief.

            “I’m ready to tell him now.” Kim stated as she recalled Seokjin’s schedule in her mind. “He should be home soon.” She happily declared.

Hearing that specific phrase leave Kim’s lips sent the girls into full planning mode.

            “Okay, operation: Keep Kim’s pregnancy a secret from Seokjin has begun. Ladies, synchronize your phones, and we will meet in the dining room at eight o’clock tonight.” Jey said with such authority in her voice.

Kim stared at her group of friends oddly.

            “What is this? Some spy alternate reality?” She wondered as she was pushed out of the bathroom.

As each girl left the bathroom one by one, they met face-to-face with their respective roommate. The look of complete horror washed over the ladies’ faces as every scheme they devised in their heads had flown away. The girls stared awkwardly at their respective roommate, feeling unsure how to get out of this sticky situation. On the other hand, the boys found their awkward silence strange yet relaxing at the same time since they expected them to start spouting nonsense, especially some exaggerated lies

Moments of silence continued as neither the males nor the women wanted to speak first. Finally, having had enough of the eerie silence, Seokjin spoke first.

            “Why were you girls in the bathroom, especially together?” He then noticed something strange with Jey and Kim. Jey was standing in front of Kim in a way that hid her stomach from view.

Jey stared back at the handsome man, “Is it a crime for us to go to the bathroom together?”

The guys were taken back with sudden attitude that came from the strong-headed woman. They glanced at one another, wondering who should step up to the plate next.

They eyed Taehyung specifically. Hoping that their sudden peer pressure would cause him to do something. Thankfully, it did.

            “It’s not a crime, but it is strange that you guys did though. You guys  _never_  went to the bathroom together since the fellas and I had lived here.” Taehyung raised his brow and a knowing gleam sparkled in the corner of his eyes.

Shit. They had a point. The girls never did use the restroom together. They were stuck between a rock and hard place. That is until an idea popped in Hana’s mind.

            “Kim, you’re looking a bit pale. I think we should get you a glass of water.” Hana said as she dragged the pregnant female towards the stairs.

As each girl disappeared in to the first floor of the house, the guys were even more baffled by their weird behavior.

            “I say we follow them.” Jungkook suggested as he stared at the staircase entrance.

Seokjin stared at the carpet as he tried to piece everything together. His brows knitted together as his brain worked on putting together the puzzle that is his princess. As soon as the last puzzle piece reunited with its brothers, it hit him. Kim was pregnant. Instead of telling his close friends about his observation, Seokjin bolted down the stairs in search of Kim.

The rest of the guys watched Seokjin take off without any warning. Instead of questioning each other about it, they each ran after him one by one. 

Now sitting at the dining room table, the women devised plan after plan. Unfortunately, each of them would result in a failure because it would either endanger Kim and the baby or it was overly dramatic and somewhat pointless.

Soon, the sound of loud rushing footsteps descended upon them as the girls froze with fear. Their eyes widened. Their heart dropped to their pit of their tummies. They were in deep trouble.

            “Is it true princess?! You’re carrying my child?!” Seokjin panted as if he just ran across campus to get to her.

A soft yet sad smile appeared on her lips as Kim eyed him with worry. The way he said that sounded like he was shocked. Expecting the worse, Kim prepared herself for the worst possible scenario. However, instead of the worse happening. Something else occurred. Seokjin strode over to his woman and lifted her.

            “You’re pregnant!” He exclaimed as he twirled her around gently. That was short lived, though, because he remembered she was pregnant. He set her back on her feet and then examined her tummy.

            “Daddy is sorry! He didn’t mean to hurt you or your mommy.” He cooed, placing soft kisses on her stomach.

Jey watched their exchange with curiosity twinkling in her eyes. So, he wasn’t mad? He wasn’t going to freak out? Especially, over the fact that they were going to be parents while in school. What the hell?

Eventually, the gang moved their little shindig to the family room, where each couple sat next to each other. Except for Maddie and Jaebum. They sat next to their friends.

            “So, let me get this straight… you’re not mad?” Jailene stared confusedly at Seokjin and Kim.

The expecting dad pulled his attention away from Kim’s tummy as soon as Jailene’s question left her lips. He quickly rejected the idea of him being angry at Kim and asked why he should be.

It was Madelyn’s turn to speak, and she kindly explained that they were still in college and living in a big house would not be suitable to raise a baby. Madelyn then added she was still happy for Kim nevertheless. Madelyn was more concern if anything. Same with Alison and the rest of the ladies. Except for Jey. Jey was angry with the fact that Seokjin didn’t stop their  _fun_  activities to put on protection.

            “Idiot.” Jey berated mentally as she desired nothing more to smack Seokjin.

Taehyung, on the other hand, wanted to sit close to Kim as he had loved children. He stood up from his seat and made his way towards Kim. He then knelt in front of her and smiled at her tiny belly.

            “Hi baby! I’m going to be your uncle Tae!” Taehyung smiled from ear to ear as he looked at Kim’s tummy.

Jey couldn’t help but smile as something warm filled her heart after watching Taehyung talk to Kim. She wondered if he would react the same way if she was pregnant with his child. Wait. What was she saying? Pregnant with Taehyung’s child? Funny.

            “Are you guys going to move out before the baby's born?” Billie questioned, feeling both worried and sad that the girls might lose their “mom”.

After hearing the question, Kim glanced at Seokjin and tilted her head cutely.

            “Are we going to move out?” She continued to stare, awaiting his answer.

Seokjin tapped his index finger against his chin. Should they move out? He does come from a wealthy background, and his parents already love Kim since he talked about her to them all the time, so they would help him and Kim buy an apartment. Truthfully, they would be ecstatic to hear that they will be expecting a grandchild soon, especially since they teased him about him being alone forever.

            “Well, right now, we’re good with living here until the semester is completed. Afterwards, we will move out but still stay near school.” Seokjin responded, smiling sweetly at his princess.

After saying that, something switched within him. He was in full protective mode.

            “With that being sad, I’m going to lay down some rules.” He said with determination dripping from every word.

Jey and the rest of the girls looked at Seokjin with concern twinkling in their eyes. He better  _no_ t take Kim away. Jey narrowed her eyes on the handsome man and crossed her arms over her chest.

            “What rules?” She gritted her teeth.

            “Well, for one, no drama around Kim! Stress is not good for her and the fetus, so if I have to prevent her from hanging out with you guys, then I will.” Seokjin smiled smugly at the ladies as if he was secretly taunting them.

Jailene’s jaw dropped as a result of being offended by him.

            “Why does it seem like that you're implying that’s all we bring around Kim?” She angrily questioned.

A short scoffed exited his mouth as Seokjin rolled his eyes.

            “I’m not implying that you ladies do. I’m just saying that when you guys do have drama or whatever, do not bring it around my princess. She needs to stay relaxed.” Seokjin clarified.

Kim hung her head low in embarrassment. Now, she was regretting him finding out. He was going to drive her up the wall with his excessive protecting.

The ladies formed a quick huddle. With harsh whispers, the girls discussed how they should go forward with this because they needed Kim, especially Jey. Who was going to prevent her from doing stupid shit?

As the ladies, minus Kim, were discussing methods to negotiate with the protective prince, Jungkook slowly raised his hand.

            “Yes, Kook?” Seokjin called upon the man, though, deeply regretting it.

            “When Kim gives birth, can I borrow your guys’ child to pick up girls?” Jungkook asked as shifted his gaze between Kim and Seokjin.

Seokjin became flabbergasted suddenly, “What?! No! You cannot borrow my child to pick up girls!”

Jungkook snapped his fingers in disappointment and muttered a profanity under his breath.

Kim stared at him, completely baffled as to why Jungkook would want to pick up girls when he has Hana. Oh… that’s right― he was a player and speaking of which…

            “Hey, Jungkook! Can you come here for a second?” Kim smiled a little too friendly at the younger male.

Jungkook raised a brow and stared at her, questioning why she wanted him there. He soon shrugged confusion off and did as he what she requested

            “What’s up?” He asked, taking up the vacant seat next to her.

Kim smiled freakishly at him and saying nothing. Seokjin watched his princess with nervous eyes as he prayed that she wasn’t experiencing the good old mood swings.

Not liking her creepy silence, Jungkook decided to poke her cheek, however, just as his finger was about to touch her soft cheek, Kim’s hand latched onto the poor male’s finger and…

            “Ow! Ow! Ow! LET GO!!!!” Jungkook hollered as Kim forcibly bent his finger.

Jungkook’s shouts caused everyone to snap their attention onto fighting “siblings”.

Jey and Hana were the first ones that sprang into action, trying to separate the angry soon-to-be mother from the poor idiotic boy. Seokjin and Taehyung jumped in to help as well, though, it was difficult.

            “Princess, you have to let go of him.” Seokjin politely pointed out as he tried his best to not hurt her tummy.

Jungkook felt Kim tighten her hold around his poor finger. She was  _lucky_  that she was pregnant or else he would have hoisted her over his shoulders already and mess with her.

            “I will let go of this asshole once he respects Hana!” Kim angrily declared as she glared at Jungkook.

As soon as she heard Kim say that, Hana felt loved and released her grip.

Jey made a face that said, “are you kidding me?”, as she continued to fight to get Jungkook free. Though, a thought just occurred to her. Why was she trying to prevent Kim from murdering Jungkook? Oh, that’s right. Jungkook would harm Kim and the slowly developing fetus. No one was allowed to touch Kim!

After wrestling to get the angry pregnant woman off of Jungkook, Seokjin and Jey finally managed to pull them apart. Now nestled on his lap, Kim glared at Jungkook while Seokjin gently massaged her lower back.

            “This was going to be fun pregnancy…” Seokjin smiled amusingly to himself.

Jey sat in between Kim and Jungkook and acted as her body guard.

            “And this is why I don’t want Kim around you guys.” Seokjin piped up, earning Jey’s attention.

Jey rolled her eyes, “Well, I would like to see you try to keep me away from her.”

Seokjin narrowed his eyes. Just as he about to say something, he heard a cute voice speak.

            “Yeah?”

            “Can I have some pineapple?” Kim smiled sweetly at him.

Taehyung’s eyes instantly locked onto Kim.

            “Did you say pineapple?”

            “Oh boy…”


	3. Baby Talk and "Baby" Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_After wrestling to get the angry pregnant woman off Jungkook, Seokjin and Jey finally managed to pull them apart. Now nestled on his lap, Kim glared at Jungkook while Seokjin gently massaged her lower back._

_“This was going to be fun pregnancy…” Seokjin smiled amusingly to himself._

_Jey sat in between Kim and Jungkook and acted as her body guard._

_“And this is why I don’t want Kim around you guys.” Seokjin piped up, earning Jey’s attention._

_Jey rolled her eyes, “Well, I would like to see you try to keep me away from her.”_

_Seokjin narrowed his eyes. Just as he about to say something, he heard a cute voice speak._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Can I have some pineapple?” Kim smiled sweetly at him._

_Taehyung’s eyes instantly locked onto Kim._

_“Did you say pineapple?”_

_“Oh boy…”_

Taehyung continued to stare at Kim as she happily munched on her pieces of pineapple. Each bite sent Taehyung’s anger in a frenzy. Did she _not_ know about pineapple ban?

Meanwhile, Toni and the other girls stared fondly at Kim as they thought about how their daily lives were going to change once their “mom” is MIA. However, seeing Seokjin coo and be overly attentive to her tummy stirred an unfamiliar emotion within the ladies.

            “You know seeing Kim pregnant makes me want to have my own kids now.” Toni grinned widely at Namjoon, who was now choking on his water.

            “How many kids do you ladies want?” Seokjin asked, pulling his attention away from the happy Kim.

Each lady sat in their seats silently and knitted their brows together as they seriously thought about Seokjin’s question. How many children did they want? More importantly, how many children did their respective partner want? That was their main concern because if they wanted a certain number of children and the fellas either wanted more or less than their number then― well, it’s time to compromise.        

Seeing that the females were silent and showed no signs of talking, the men stepped up to the plate.

            “Well, for me, I want three kids. two boys and one girl, but the girl will be the eldest sibling.” Seokjin answered his own question while playfully winking at Kim.

Kim scoffed, “Well, I want three kids too. two would be the least amount. I want at least one boy and one girl.”

            “I want one son.” Yoongi piped up, looking at Madelyn.

Madelyn nodded, “Yeah, one son is good enough for me, but we’ll see.”

Hoseok eyed Alison up and down with a cocky smirk.

            “Four kids for me. Two of each!”

Alison’s jaw dropped as she looked to her stomach. Four kids?! Her uterus was hurting at the thought of giving birth four times. Maybe the Gods will be nice and give her twins each time. That way she would only have to pop out a set of children twice.

            “For me, I think it would be the same as Seokjin. I would want three kids and the gender amount is the same. Two boys and one girl, though, the order doesn’t matter to me.” Namjoon answered this time, smiling warmly at Toni.

Toni pursed her lips, “That’s reasonable.”

Jimin secretly glanced at Jailene, “Three boys for me.”

Jailene cocked up her brow and then asked why he wanted only sons. Jimin thought about his reasoning briefly before stating that he wanted three sons to help him protect the Queen of the household. His response caused his housemates to cringe and tease him.

Taehyung smiled brightly and rubbed his hands together as if he was psyching himself up.

            “You guys ready? I want a total of five kids if my wife and I have time, but if we don’t, then I only want three kids. For the five, I want four boys and one girl and for the three, I want two boys and one girl. Either way, I want more boys than girls. Got to protect the queen and princess.” Taehyung’s answered flabbergasted the entire house, especially Jey. Jey eyed him in awe as she her hands touched her tummy.

            “Five kids? Better get my body ready then.” Jey amusingly thought.

Kim shot Jey a sympathetic smile and then turned her attention to Jackson and Jaebum.

            “How about you guys? How many kids do you want?” She asked.

Jackson and Jaebum turned to one another before speaking. Jackson said that had he didn’t have a set number of kids he wanted, but he would want a majority of boys and maybe one girl. He’s got to spoil his baby girl. For Jaebum, his answer was similar to Jackson. He too would prefer to have all boys and at least one girl.

Kim couldn’t help but gush at the fellas’ answers. They were going to make amazing dads one day.

Hours passed by and soon it late nightfall rolled around. As the gang decided to call it night, the doorbell mysteriously rang. Everyone stopped in their tracks and began to ponder who would be at their house this late?

Just as Maddie was going to answer the door, Jey ran down the stairs, all dressed up to go out, and answered the door.

            “Yongguk!” She happily greeted, flinging her arms around the Senior’s neck.

Billie’s ears perked up when she heard who it was. If Yongguk was there, then that meant that Daehyun was there. Billie hurried over to the door and hug her boyfriend.

            “What brings you guys here?” Billie asked Daehyun with sweet smile.

            “Well, Yongguk wanted to hang out with Jey, so here we are.” Daehyun returned the smile.

            “This late, though, Jey?” Kim questioned with concern visible in her tone of voice.

Upon hearing Kim’s voice, a certain fella pushed past his friends and walked inside the house and up to Kim.

Seokjin instantly picked up on who it was and pushed Kim behind him.

            “Still the possessive type I see, Seokjin.” The person taunted as he shoved his hands inside his jean pockets.

            “Still after my girlfriend I see, Junhong.” Seokjin stared coldly at the taller person.

Junhong looked taken back from Seokjin’s comment.

            “Girlfriend? Last time I checked, she was _happily_ single.” Junhong narrowed his eyes.

Not wanting to get either one of them to fight, Kim peeked behind from Seokjin.

            “No, he asked me out before I left for my study abroad program, and I said yes.” Kim smiled softy yet pitifully at the taller male.

Toni eyed the exchange from afar with Namjoon rubbing circles on her back as he tried to soothe his woman. He knew that look on her face, Toni was thinking about something, and it wasn’t good.

            “Don’t forget to tell him about your pregnancy, Kim.” Billie suggested, earning the undivided attention of Daehyun and his friends, especially Junhong’s.

Junhong’s eyes wondered down to Kim’s belly. His gaze hardened at the sight of Seokjin placing a protective hand over it.

            “Interesting. Well, I guess I’m out of the running, huh?” Junhong smiled “sadly” at the couple.

Kim returned the small smile and then unfortunately told him that he was, and she had no plans of leaving Seokjin anytime soon, especially since she was carrying _his_ child.

Junhong clicked his tongue and then walked back to his friends. He stood next to Jongup, his closest friend in his little group, and began to plan a little something up his sleeve. In his mind, he saw Kim first; therefore, he had dibs on her. Just wait and see.

While that intense showdown was going down, Jey and Yongguk were focused on each other’s mouths and other body parts. Yongguk grew excited and wanted nothing more to have sex with Jey once again. He loved the thrill and how he can basically do whatever he wanted with her. Jey was open to anything, and she _never_ said no. During one of those rare occurrences that she did, Yongguk had to press his lips to her hear and mutter a few sweet words― then she was putty in his hands.

            “Can’t we just go? I want to spend time with you before school starts.” Jey cutely begged, pressing her breasts against his arm.

One corner of his mouth lifted, creating a small smile effect.

            “Sure.” He replied simply as he guided Jey out of the door.

Soon, one by one, his close friends followed after them until they disappeared from the entry way. As the last person left, Madelyn shut the door and locked it.

Jimin glanced at Taehyung with the look of concern. Taehyung watched Jey leave with Yongguk, and his hands, unknowingly, balled into fists. He never did like that Yongguk fella, especially since there was something strange about him. He just couldn’t put his finger on it…

The next morning was filled with many busy bodies. It was officially the start of the new academic year and that meant for the seniors, it was their last academic school year before graduating. The roommates quickly showered and dressed for their first day of classes. Each person bid one another a fond farewell before rushing out of the house.

Kim watched her roommates leave one by one with bright smiles. She was secretly envious that they got to leave the house. Her official first day didn’t start until the next day. Today, she only had online classes to attend―and she had Seokjin to thank for that. That boy was way too protective for his own good.

Now walking to the living room with her laptop in tow, Kim noticed three familiar faces sitting on the floor as if they were waiting for her. She lifted up her brow and smiled in confusion.        

            “Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook, don’t you guys have classes to attend?” She took a seat on the couch and booted up her laptop.

The three youngest simply grinned cheekily at her and remained silent.

Minutes turned in to hours as neither of the boys spoke to her. Then, she got the hint. Seokjin must have asked them to be her body guards. She shut her laptop and set it gently on the glass table.

            “Okay, you guard puppies, why did Seokjin ask you to watch me?” Kim shot them a look that moms tend to use on their children.

The bodyguards looked to one another and just as Taehyung was about to speak, Toni and Jey stormed inside, and they _were_ not happy. Their facial expressions showed pure anger and frustration. Oh. Can’t forget offensiveness. That was the more popular emotion on Jey’s face. This can’t be good.

Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook sprang into action and created a tiny wall between Kim and the two bickering ladies. Kim eyed them weirdly and mouthed, “really?”, as the three boys made sure that Seokjin’s wishes were executed properly.

            “Are you fucking kidding me, Jey? I just _told_ you that I could care less if you fuck him!” The little gang heard Toni shout.

            “That’s not what you said earlier though! Why the fuck are you telling me to tread carefully with him?” Jey countered loudly as her attention wondered to the three amigos plus Kim. Bingo. Kim. She was going to put knock some sense in Toni. Jey quickly strode to Kim and easily pushed the boys away. She planted her firm ass on the couch cushion and threw a friendly over the expecting mother’s shoulder.

            “Kim, please tell Toni to stop being such a worried whore and leave me the fuck alone.” Jey smiled smugly at the fuming Toni.

Toni narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

            “Again, I don’t care what the fuck you do. All I care about is your well-being when I say that Bang Yongguk is fucking sketchy! In fact, all his friends are, except for maybe Daehyun and possibly Jongup. They look the most harmless in comparison to their friends.” Toni retorted. Her head throbbing from the anger.

Kim cocked her head to the side, “Yongguk is sketchy? I find that hard to believe. He’s been nothing but sweet towards me, especially when he asks me about Jey.”

A short airy snort escaped Taehyung as he rolled his eyes, finding himself agreeing with Toni’s observations. Something was indeed off with Yongguk and it would be a cold day in Hell when Taehyung allows that tattoo gangster wannabe break Jey’s heart.  

            “Listen to Toni, Jey.” Taehyung finally piped up.

This time, it was Jey’s turn to roll her eyes. Not Taehyung too.

            “Why should I Tae? Besides, shouldn’t you be on my side? You trust Yongguk, right?” Jey fired question after question as she grew confused on where his loyalties lie.

Her harden gaze pierced his soul more and more as he remained silent. How was he going to tell Jey the truth? Unfortunately, Jey took his silence as his answer. A piece of her heart that belonged to him broke off. Taehyung did not side with her; he did not trust her or her decisions. She stood up from her seat with a cold expression. She scoffed angrily and walked away from them.

As Kim was about to open her mouth, Jey was already up the stairs. She snapped her attention on both Toni and Taehyung, however, as she was about to speak, Seokjin walked in.

            “Princess! I’m home and what is up with this cold aura that I’m feeling?” Seokjin inquired as he practically skipped towards Kim. He took a seat next to her and pulled her towards him. Noticing a serious expression written on her face, Seokjin knew that something was up.

            “Guys! I thought I told you to make sure none of those girls went near my princess?” Seokjin scolded the three younger males.

Jungkook held up his hand in defense, “What? We did! Jey just so happened to be stronger than us.” He then pointed accusingly at Seokjin. “NEVER GET IN THE WAY OF AN ANGRY WOMAN!”

Seokjin stared completely baffled at Jungkook as the younger male stood up from his spot and walked away in a huff. Jimin soon followed after, leaving only Toni, Seokjin, Kim, and Taehyung in the living room.

A sigh of defeat left Toni’s lips as she walked away suddenly, feeling guilty that Jey was mad, however, she did _not_ regret what she said. Toni would rather die than see her friends hurt.

Kim took a sip of her water and then pulled out a watermelon flavored Jolly Rancher. As the sweet candy was about to hit her tongue, Seokjin grabbed on her wrist and took the candy away. He then replaced it with a healthier alternative. Kim grimaced at the sight of the plastic container strawberries but began to munch on the fruit nevertheless. She also called him a “candy Nazi”, but Seokjin merely laughed at her remark and placed a sweet kiss on her head.

            “Hey Kim? Can you talk to Jey for me? Maybe she will listen to you.” Toni randomly suggested.

            “Oh no. I said no stress around my princess, and Jey brings an endless amount of stress around her.” He then pushed Kim’s head to her chest as he held her protectively. “I forbit it.”

Toni rolled her eyes, “Please? Besides, wouldn’t she be stressed if Jey was walking around the house with no smile whatsoever on her face?”

Seokjin furrowed his brows and muttered a curse word. God, he hated how Toni can be always right. Namjoon deserved her.

            “Fine, she can talk to her, but starting tomorrow no more contact with my princess!”

            “Deal!”

Currently hold up in her room, Jey texted Yongguk, complaining about Taehyung to him. The more Yongguk badmouthed, the more Jey found herself unknowingly agreeing with him. She was blinded by the betrayal that she rather be with Yongguk right now.

A soft knock appeared right after Jey sent her text message. She uttered a quick, “enter’, and rested her phone on her chest.

Kim peeked through the crack of the door before entering fully. She closed the door behind and walked over to Jey.

Jey’s eyes lit up as soon as she saw Kim. She sat up from her bed and held out her arms, signifying that she wanted the expecting mother to hug her. Kim gladly obliged her close friend and pulled her into the warmest hug ever. Jey found her anger being soothed―for now. She finally pulled away from her close friend and leaned against the wall.

            “Can you believe Taehyung and Toni? They don’t trust Yongguk! Like, sure he comes off as sketchy, but he’s honestly the sweetest person ever.” Jey paused to let out a defeated sigh. “I just wish they could see that he’s completely harmless. Seriously, I thought Toni was the smarty pants amongst us girls. Whatever happened to ‘not judge a book by its cover’?” She finished ranting as her phone vibrated, telling her that Yongguk texted her.

Kim eyed her with concern gleaming in her eyes, “Well, it shouldn’t matter what they think. I mean you like him, so your opinion of him is all that should matter, right?”

            “Well… I wouldn’t say that I like him. He’s more of a good time until Taehyung wakes the fuck up and asks me out.”

Kim stifled a snicker, “Why don’t you ask him out then?”

Jey blew air out of her mouth, almost creating a motor type of sound as she gave Kim a look. Then, she _politely_ explained that she always did the asking and each time she did, it either led to flat out rejection or one night stand. For once, she wants to be in a genuine relationship.

            “Come on Taehyung. I’m not going to wait forever…” Jey pitifully thought as she texted her reply to Yongguk.

Kim continued to look at Jey sympathetically as her sweet tooth craving washed over her. Stupid hormones.

As if they were psychically connected, Jey flopped to the floor and pulled out her secret stash of junk food. Now, it was Kim’s turn to have her eyes light up like a firework show.

While Kim felt like a kid in a candy store, a motorcycle roar appeared right outside their house. The two girls rushed to the window and saw Yongguk and Junhong casually sitting on their street bikes. Yongguk then took off his helmet and hopped of his bike. He eyed Jey with a lazy smirk and gestured for her to come down with his head. Junhong took off his helmet and saw his princess waiting to be rescued― or he thought in his scheming little mind.

Jey shouted something to Yongguk before leaving the windowsill and packing up an overnight bag. Kim, completely in shock, stood by the windowsill with her back turned towards the fellas.

            “Are you seriously going to sneak out? What about your classes?” Kim tried to reason with her dear friend.

Jey, on the other hand, wasn’t hearing any of it. She simply waved off Kim’s words of concern and threw her backpack out the window. She hooked one leg over the window and glanced at Kim.

            “You coming or what? Junhong tagged along, so he could spend some time with you.” Jey watched her eagerly, awaiting Kim’s answer.

Kim’s bottom lip disappeared as she thought about it.

            “Princess, I’m waiting!” Kim heard Junhong hollered outside followed by Yongguk’s deep laugh.

Jey held out her hand, “I’ll help you down safely. Besides, you should have one last night of freedom before the road to motherhood completely occupies your mind.”

Kim stood there, frozen. No words were coming out. It was as if she swallowed her tongue. Should she go out one last time? What about Seokjin?

Finally debating long and hard about this, Kim finally decided.

            “I think…”


	4. You’re Dating Who Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Kim’s bottom lip disappeared as she thought about it._

_“Princess, I’m waiting!” Kim heard Junhong hollered outside followed by Yongguk’s deep laugh._

_Jey held out her hand, “I’ll help you down safely. Besides, you should have one last night of freedom before the road to motherhood completely occupies your mind.”_

_Kim stood there, frozen. No words were coming out. It was as if she swallowed her tongue. Should she go out one last time? What about Seokjin?_

_Finally debating long and hard about this, Kim finally decided._

_“I think…”_

Moments of silence went by. A person could hear a tiny pin drop. That’s how silence it was with the sounds of the city life as faded background noise. What would Kim decide? With the hard stare that she was receiving from Jey, Kim felt her heart tighten. She focused her gaze on the open window and then everything hit her. The moment she stepped outside the house, her relationship with Seokjin was over. If she was offered to do this before she was pregnant and not exclusively tied to the pretty boy, then she would have agreed. Now? It didn’t feel right.

A sympathetic smile slowly appeared as Kim established eye contact with her soup friend. As she was about to turn down the offer, a rapid and obnoxious knocked appeared out of nowhere followed by the loud threats from Seokjin. Kim hung her head low and then went to answer the door. She was instantly greeted with a red-faced Seokjin. Oh…that was not a good sign. She smiled anxiously at him, but he immediately pushed past Kim and looked out the window. His eyes narrowed as soon as he saw a familiar face smirking at him. He slammed the window shut and angrily turned to face to the two ladies. If looks could kill, then Kim and Jey were dead.

Kim stepped up to the plate first and tried her hand at soothing the angry prince.

            “Jinnie…” However, Kim was stopped before she could even begin.

Seokjin held up his hand with his eyes firmly closed, “I knew this was a bad idea. I knew that sending you up here to talk to Jey was a horrific idea.” His eyes shot open. Anger and hurt clouding his eyes. He slowly inhaled then exhaled strongly through his nostrils. “Just answer me truthfully, princess. Were you about to sneak out with Jey?”

Kim’s eyes widened. Tears wanting to form, but she stopped herself. Tears wouldn’t soothe his anger away and convince him the truth. Her words were going to do that.

            “No.” She took a step forward to him, placing a warm hand on his bicep. “I thought about it, but I decided against it because he’s not you.” She cupped his cheek and began to rub it gently. “I love you, and if that love letter from Mark didn’t faze me, why on Earth did you think Junhong showing up on a street bike would?!”

Seokjin simply stared at his princess. A surge of love and admiration flowed throughout his body. Hearing each word leave her precious mouth made him want to shout from the rooftops that this woman returned the same amount of love that he constantly showed her.

He then leaned close to kiss her forehead and held her tightly against his chest.

Meanwhile, Jey watched their romantic conversation with envy in her eyes. Why couldn’t Taehyung do that with her? Why couldn’t he bust through that door right now and tell her how much he loves her? Whatever. The damage has been done.

While Kim and Seokjin talked, Jey sneakily walked over to the window, however, out of the corner of his eye, Seokjin noticed Jey about to climb out the window. Kim couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her. Not only did she lose Taehyung, but Seokjin is cutting off her last line to any sense of normality. It was only a matter of time before Jey goes back to her old ways.

Jey returned the intense gaze that Seokjin was dishing out and then merely smirked. She sarcastically saluted at him before escaping out in to the late of night. Where the twinkling stars and the full moon were her companions.

Kim left Seokjin’s side and rushed over to the window sill. She watched Jey ride off in an unknown direction on the back of Yongguk’s street bike. As Kim was about to pull away from the window, she noticed Junhong staring at her briefly before putting on his helmet and following his close friend.

Kim furrowed her brows, “What was that about?”

Seokjin snuck up behind her, “Let’s get some sleep, princess.”

            “Jey is going to be fine, right?”

Seokjin hummed in response, “She’s a fighter. She’ll be alright.”

The two walked out of Jey and Taehyung’s room. Kim then looked up to Seokjin and told him softly that he was right. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she knew that something happened to Jey.

Soon the moon disappeared behind the mountains as the dark skies gradually lightened up. The dark colors were replaced with soft hues of orange, blue, and red as the sun slowly rose to the sky. The heat getting to the students as they walked or even jogged to their first class of the day.

With her hands happily intertwined with her boyfriend, Haneul chatted about her first art class went and even shared some gossip about her roommates. Daniel listened attentively. His eyes never straying away from his cute girlfriend. Who would have thought two complete opposites would get together? Haneul was more on the artistic end of the spectrum while he was more on the athletic end. He was outgoing and vibrant. She was soft spoken and kept to herself. Overall, he honestly believed that he didn’t have a chance to be with her. He made a mental note to thank her ex-boyfriend turned best friend, Mark Tuan for the advice and helpful tips on how to purse such an amazing woman. Out of his past girlfriends, Daniel’s relationship with Haneul felt—right.

Hearing Haneul point out something to him pulled Daniel away from his cheesy yet romantic thoughts about her. He then readjusted his grip on her portfolio bag and kindly asked her to repeat what she said.

            “I said, ‘isn’t that Kim and why is she frustratingly walking up to us with Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung in tow?’” Haneul pointed in a certain direction.

Daniel turned his attention to where she was pointing at and low and behold. There she was one of her roommates forcibly dragging three guys with her.

Kim tugged the three nuisances and stopped in front of Haneul. She then roughly pushed them to her and ran off yelling, “They’re your problem now!”, as she waved goodbye to them.

Haneul raised her brow as she questioningly stared at Kim’s retreating body. For a pregnant woman, she’s still had some miles on her. She quickly shook her head before focusing her attention on the three troublemakers of the house.

            “Alright, what did you three do now?” Haneul asked.

Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung all looked to one another before shrugging simultaneously. Haneul rolled her eyes in response as she muttered something under her breath.

Daniel flashed a sympathetic smile at his woman as he was starting to see what she met that some of the male roommates could be quite handful. Deciding to help his woman out, he decided to ask a couple of question of his own.

            “We’re all single.” Taehyung replied as he shoved a hand inside a pocket.

Haneul eyed them skeptically, “Wait, all? Jungkook, weren’t you dating that one girl? Um... Ji Eun? I think was her name.”

            “Nah, we broke up.” Jungkook said. “She got too clingy for me.” He then added.

Daniel nodded, “Ah… I know the feeling man. That was the reason why I broke up with my last girlfriend.”

Haneul shook her head at the two men as they continued to have a “bro” moment. Then, an idea appeared in her mind. Since her close friends needed a little push to ask these guys out, why not stir a little bit of jealousy? That was one way to see if Hana, Jailene, and Jey genuinely had feelings for these men. She switched her focus to Daniel and asked if he could help her with something.

            “Sure, what do you need?” He asked as he switched the art portfolio to his other hand.

            “Do you know any single girls?” She tilted her head cutely and eyed him softly yet enough to have an impact. Haneul was always good with peer pressuring others.

Daniel cocked up a brow as he questioned what was his girlfriend concocting in her devious mind.

Now sitting outside the dining hall, Haneul, Daniel, Sungjae, and Jinwoo discussed which of their lady friends would be a good match for Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung. Unfortunately, Daniel didn’t know any single ladies and his exes weren’t really on talking terms with him. After minutes of discussing, Sungjae brought up the fact that his girlfriend, Joy, had a couple of single friends named Irene and Seulgi. He then added that they would be a perfect match for Jimin and Taehyung. He quickly pulled up Joy’s Instagram and quickly searched a picture that displayed Irene and Seulgi. Seconds later, he found a good picture. He tapped on the photo and handed his phone to Haneul, who had the final say. Her lips thinned as looked over the details of both Seulgi and Irene. Yes. These two ladies are exactly what Jey and Jailene need to realize their feelings for both Jimin and Taehyung. However, what about Jungkook? For Hana to realize that Jungkook is what she needs and NOT Seungcheol, then the girl needs to be like Hana. Similar yet different.

            “Okay, we got Jimin and Taehyung taken care of, but we need someone for Jungkook. Any of you guys have anyone in mind?” Haneul quickly glanced at the three stooges, who were currently watching Kim from afar as she talked to a classmate. Haneul had to do a double take because of their exaggerated behavior.

            “Good luck to Irene and Seulgi…” She thought as she rested her cheek on Daniel’s arm.

Feeling a sudden weight on his arm, Daniel pulled away from the conversation with Jinwoo and looked at Haneul.

            “Well, hello there stranger.” He smiled warmly at her before kissing her lips sweetly.

Haneul smiled in response, “So, did you guys find a potential match for Jeon Cena over there?” She gestured at Jungkook with her head.

            “I think we did. She’s an exchange student from Thailand who decided to do her study abroad program at our school.” Daniel explained.

            “Oh? What does she look like?” Haneul asked, curiosity washing over her body.

            “You’ll actually meet her, Seulgi, and Irene in about an hour.” He announced, catching Haneul off guard.

She pulled away from her boyfriend and shot him a questioning look. She then asked if he was being serious and which Daniel replied,

            “Yep! Sungjae texted his girlfriend and asked if she could bring her two friends over here and Jinwoo just messaged Seungyoon and asked if he could bring Lisa since he was assigned as her tour guide.”

Haneul glanced at Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung once more. She noticed that they were now in a huddle and more than likely plotting something.

With a blank expression, Haneul asked if they could bring those ladies sooner. Yeah. She wasn’t about to be responsible for those three either dying at the hands of Kim or destroying school property.

She whistled to get their attention and then gestured for them to come over to her with her hand. This was a smart decision, right?

A few hours later, the special ladies appeared and were now sitting across from the man they were chosen for. Haneul clung onto Daniel and watched the awkward glances and small smiles. Were these guys being serious? Slowly but surely, the blanket of silence returned and covered up the group. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook were determined to stay silent as their minds were preoccupied with keeping Kim safe for Seokjin. Why? Well, they didn’t want to die quite yet and— it also helped that Seokjin bribed them with the fact that he was going to buy them anything they wanted if they watched Kim for him. So…even more incentive to be body guards for her. The main reason why they ultimately agreed was that making sure Kim was safe would make Hana, Jey, and Jailene happy. Happy ladies meant happy fellas. Happy ladies meant that they had a higher chance of saying yes to them if asked out on a date. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook just had to be patient in the meantime.

While the fellas were deep in thought, Irene, Seulgi, and Lisa glanced at one another, wondering the same thing— “are these guys going to talk to us?”, as they continued to sit there in awkward silence.

As if she felt their thoughts, Haneul crumpled up a piece of paper from her sketchbook and lined up her shot. She moved her hand a couple of times before throwing the paper ball at them, managing to land a hit on all three of them. Jimin was the first to snap out of his thoughts of romancing Jailene and glared at the artsy girl.

            “The fuck was that for, Haneul?” He threw the paper ball back at her, but it was blocked by Daniel.

            “You were ignoring Seulgi! You _do_ realize that’s rude, right?” Haneul gestured to the aspiring author with her chin.

Jimin glanced at Seulgi and flashed a sympathetic smile.

            “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you, but don’t take this the wrong way, but—” However, before Jimin could announce that he didn’t ask to be on this date, Haneul interrupted as she pointed at a certain direction. Jimin followed her finger and his eyes widened at what came into his line of vision. His heart tightened and his jaw clenched as he saw Jailene and Wonwoo happily chatting away. Wonwoo then leaned close to Jailene and from afar, it looked like he was kissing Jailene’s precious cheek.

            “Oh, so that’s how she wants to play. Fine… let’s play then baby.” Jimin angrily thought as he switched his attention back to Seulgi.

            “I’m sorry, where are my manners…” He extended his hand out to the beautiful girl, “I’m Park Jimin.” He flashed her his signature smile that had the girls melting.

Hours passed by and Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook were warming up to the ladies that were set up for them. The more Jimin talked to Seulgi, the more he found himself having a lot in common with. In fact, he had more in common with Seulgi than he did with Jailene. Maybe this matchmaking date thing was a good idea. Taehyung and Jungkook had similar thoughts. The more they talked to their respective date, the more they found themselves forgetting about Jey and Hana. Who needed them? Who need a girl that only played mind games with them? Nope. Not them. Starting that day, they were done with Hana and Jey, and they were going to wait for _them_ to come around. They were done chasing.

Haneul watched the three fellas happily chat with the ladies. Laughter surrounded their table as Jungkook flirted with Lisa, Taehyung talked to Irene about the latest Gucci product, and Jimin discussed with Seulgi the latest work by their favorite authors.

She couldn’t contain her excitement any longer as her cheeks soared high and her eyes beaming with happiness. Her plan was going to work.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw how happy Haneul was. In fact, he hasn’t seen her this happy since they had their first date. A fond smile graced his lips as Daniel loved seeing his woman happy. He then switched his focus to the chattering couples and found himself nodding slowly.

            “This was going to work.” He joyfully thought.

            “Are you guys doing anything later tonight?” Seulgi asked as she twirled her phone in her hand.

Jimin looked to his roommates and then back at her, “I don’t think so, why?”

Seulgi smiled sweetly, “Well, our sorority house is throwing a back-to-school mixer, and I wanted to know if you wanted to accompany me as my date?”

Jimin cocked up his brow and a devilish smirk began to form.

            “I would love to.” He winked at her, causing the bookworm to blush slightly.

Irene beamed with excitement and then asked Taehyung the same question. Taehyung happily agreed to her request and typed his number in her phone. Same with Jungkook. Lisa wanted to go as well, so she asked Jungkook to be her and date and make sure nothing bad happens to her. The remaining blossoming couples exchanged numbers and then everyone said goodbye for now.

Now walking back to the shared house, Haneul smiled smugly at the three troublemakers while Daniel texted his friends to see if they wanted to go to a party tonight.

Jungkook was preoccupied with texting Lisa, Jimin was thinking of his outfit of choice, and Taehyung stalked Irene’s Instagram. Haneul couldn’t help but tease them since they were _never_ like this with Jey, Hana, and Jailene. The three boys simultaneously scoffed upon hearing their roommate’s name. They were burying every memory they had with them, so they could focus on the girl in front of them.

Haneul found herself scoffing at their behavior. Petty much?

After walking endlessly, the group made it their shared house and happily entered it. They were greeted with Jey and Yongguk making out on the couch. His hands roaming her entire body as tiny moans escaped Jey’s lips with each passing moment.

Haneul shuddered as she quickly shielded her eyes. Taehyung on the other hand— he tried his hardest to not feel a thing. He said bye to Jimin and Jungkook and walked upstairs to get ready for the party.

Soon, Jimin and Jungkook left to do the same. As the two boys disappeared upstairs, Jailene and Hana walked in.

            “Was that Jimin?” Jailene questioned with Wonwoo practically glued to her side.

Haneul snapped her attention onto her and found herself being taken back a little when she saw Hana with Seungcheol and Jailene with Wonwoo.

Uh-oh…

            “Yeah, he’s getting ready for his date.” Haneul explained, testing the waters.

Jailene raised her brow, “Date? Oh, with who?”

Haneul gave her look. Was she not jealous?

Oh boy… this was not good.


	5. Oh? You’re Dating Someone New Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Soon, Jimin and Jungkook left to do the same. As the two boys disappeared upstairs, Jailene and Hana walked in._

_“Was that Jimin?” Jailene questioned with Wonwoo practically glued to her side._

_Haneul snapped her attention onto her and found herself being taken back a little when she saw Hana with Seungcheol and Jailene with Wonwoo._

_Uh-oh…_

_“Yeah, he’s getting ready for his date.” Haneul explained, testing the waters._

_Jailene raised her brow, “Date? Oh, with who?”_

_Haneul gave her look. Was she not jealous?_

_Oh boy…_ _this was not good._

While Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung were being tricked by Haneul, Hana, Jailene, and Jey were seeking advice from the second mother figure of the house, Madelyn. Unfortunately, the more the girls went to Madelyn for advice, the more Yoongi became frustrated. Today was the day he was going to make things official between himself and Madelyn. That was proven to be quite difficult when everyone in that stupid house kept interrupting them. Now settled in a study room with Hoseok, Yoongi ranted about Jailene, Hana, and Jey.

Hoseok stifled his laughter as it was rather amusing to see his close friend complain about Alison’s friends.

Hearing Hoseok snicker here and there, Yoongi crumpled up a piece of paper and chucked it at Hoseok’s head. Sadly, that made Hoseok laugh even more.

Yoongi glared at the laughing man, “Shut the fuck up before I murder you in your sleep.”

            “You do know that your threats mean nothing to me.” Hoseok waved off Yoongi’s empty threat as he smiled brightly at him.

Yoongi then held out his pen as if he was ready to stab Hoseok in the neck, however, even that action didn’t faze Hoseok. Yoongi loved his bright friend too much to want to kill him. Who would keep him sane if he killed Hoseok? The rest of their posse annoyed the shit out of him.

A soft knock on the glass door was heard followed by the sound of a door opening. Yoongi and Hoseok turned to see who was intruding on their talk. A smile of both laziness and happiness graced the two boys when they registered who walked into the door.

            “Hey, Mads…” Yoongi simply said in his signature laid-back tone of voice.

Madelyn smiled sweetly as said a quick, “hi”, before placing her school bag on the table and taking a seat next to him.

Alison mimicked her actions but placed a soft kiss on Hoseok’s cheek as well.

            “So, what brings you cute ladies here to our humble study room?” Hoseok asked, wrapping an arm around Alison’s shoulders.

            “We just wanted to see what our favorite boys were up to…” Alison paused and then displayed a knowing look towards Madelyn. “And― wanted to see if you guys can help us?” Both Madelyn and Alison smiled cutely at Yoongi and Hoseok.

Yoongi raised his brow, “With what? Does it have to with your friends?”

Madelyn grinned, “Maybe…”

            “We just need you two to get them in contact with some of those boys from that little group, Seventeen.” Alison finished, grinning brightly at the slowly angered Yoongi, which only irritated him even more.

Madelyn sensed a murderous aura looming over the pale man. In response, she placed a warm hand on his shoulder and smiled softly at him, hoping to diffuse his anger. Something else must be on his mind. Usually, he’s never that easily irritable. She then leaned close to him, her lips nearly touching his ear, and whispered,

            “What’s going on?”

Yoongi turned his head slightly towards her, their lips practically hovered over one another, and lightly shook his head.

            “It’s nothing.”

Madelyn’s lips thinned and her eyes narrowed.

            “’It’s nothing’ my ass.” She thought as she dropped the topic for now. She was going to ask him what was on his mind later tonight.

A few hours rolled by and the study room was filled with light chatter and laughter here and there. Soon, the group of four became a group of six when Jailene and Hana joined, much to Yoongi’s dismay. Hadn’t he already seen them enough? A long sigh escaped slowly from his lips as Yoongi tuned back into the conversation at hand. Something about revenge? Yoongi liked plotting revenge. Then, an idea was happily bestowed on him. If Hana and Jailene wanted Jimin and Jungkook to wake the fuck up, then the ladies needed to be vindictive. His phone buzzed repeatedly, signaling him that someone was blowing up the group chat. The same thing happened to Hoseok. The two boys quickly unlocked their phones and clicked on their messages icon.

With his brows knitted together, an idea was happily laid on Yoongi. Apparently, Haneul had set up a date for the three troublemakers with three random women. Bingo. Yoongi locked his phone and turned his attention onto Jailene and Hana.

On the other hand, Hoseok eyed his close friend strangely, not liking the scheming smirk on Yoongi’s face. Whatever he had up his sleeve was definitely not going to be good.

Alison noticed Hoseok stare questioningly at Yoongi and cocked her head to the side. She didn’t say anything, but she read what was on the group chat. Sometimes, Hoseok wasn’t the greatest at hiding his text messages from her. Though, she kind of loved that about him since there were no secrets between them. What she caught glimpse of was that Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung were being set up on a date with some random strangers. Alison began to purse her lips as she thought deeply about it. Maybe it was good thing that they were being set up. If Jailene and Hana saw Jimin and Jungkook with another female, they would be jealous and voila! Both parties would admit that they had feelings for one another and boyfriend-girlfriend time!

As Alison opened her mouth to speak, Yoongi beat her to the punch.

            “So, you want to get Jimin and Jungkook jealous, right?”

Both Hana and Jailene cocked up their brow.

            “What? No. We don’t want to get them jealous.” Jailene lied through her teeth, though, Yoongi knew better.

            “Oh, cut the bullshit and admit that you want Jimin to be jealous, especially after finding out that he’s on a date with some girl named Seulgi.” Yoongi shrugged on the outside but on the inside, he was smirking. Feeling rather pleased with himself for setting the bait.

Jailene’s eyed immediately locked onto Yoongi, “I’m sorry? What was that?”

            “Oh, Jimin is on a date with a girl named Seulgi.” Yoongi shrugged with a disinterested expression.

That did it. Hearing about this so-called date with some random ass ho caused Jailene to angry. A fiery rage ignited in her heart as Jailene was _finally_ lost for words. A few chuckles of disbelief left her mouth as she began to devise a plan to get back at him. While the saying, “two wrongs don’t make a right”, as a good motto that Jailene believed in here and there, right now, she could care less. Jimin has been nothing but unsupportive and confusing as Hell while Jailene has been trying to figure out a way to turn down Wonwoo. Yeah. That idea has been thrown out the window. If Jimin could recruit a new player two, then so could she.

            “Alright, you small pepper. Game on.” Jailene leaned back in her seat with a look of revenge and determination twinkling in her eye.

Alison and Madelyn noticed their normally sweet friend look absolutely angry and heartbroken. Madelyn couldn’t help but pity Jailene. She then turned to Yoongi and gave him a look that said, “why did you do that for?”, however, scolding expression went unnoticed by the pale man.

While Jailene was fuming and blowing smoke out of her ears, Hana was unusually calm― again. In Alison’s book, that wasn’t a good sign. Last time she was unusually calm about something, Jungkook ended up being tied up.

Alison leaned over the table and made a nose to capture Hana’s attention. Hana looked up from her phone and cocked up a brow.

            “What’s up?” She asked Alison as she locked her phone.

            “Are you doing okay? Like, knowing Jungkook is out on a date with some random chick?” Alison asked.

Hana shrugged, “He can do whatever he wants. We’re not exclusive.” She picked up her phone and began texting away. “Besides, I don’t have time for boys who can’t fucking make up their damn mind.”

Hoseok flinched at the sudden coldness that was surrounding Hana. Damn… that attitude wasn’t even meant for him, and he felt like his heart was being stabbed.

            “Oh my God Kook…you’re a dumbass.” Hoseok berated the boy in his mind.

Hana flashed a sarcastic smile at Alison and then poured her entire focus on texting Seungcheol.

Madelyn simply gawked at the total 180 that both Hana and Jailene are displaying. During the last academic year, these two ladies were happy with their respective man, but now? They want to plot revenge. Yeah. Never mess with the vindictive side of a woman. They are known to hold grudges for a _very_ long time.

            “I mean, can’t you guys talk to them? I’m sure if you guys were fucking honest with your feelings, then they would leave their dates to be with you!” Alison tried to reason while Madelyn rubbed her temples.

A short yet condescending snort left Yoongi’s lips.

            “Please. It’s not that simple Ali girl.”

            “Don’t call me that.” Alison interrupted Yoongi as a harsh emotion covered her eyes.

Yoongi held up his hands, “Hey, don’t bite my head off. I was just saying that nothing is simple when it comes to Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. Those three are…” He paused, pursing his lips, as he tried to think of a good word that would perfectly describe those three.

            “Complicated.” Hoseok piped up, helping out his soul friend.

Yoongi snapped his fingers and pointed at Hoseok.

            “There we go! That’s the word. They are complicated.”

Madelyn scoffed, “No, they’re not. They are just confused. We just need Hana and Jailene to show at least Jungkook and Jimin that they actually like them. Then, the stupid petty bullshit will cease.” She paused to turn to both Hana and Jailene, however, as soon as she turned towards their direction, they were no longer there.

Right that second, Jailene and Hana were walking out of the study room. Madelyn instantly shot up from her seat but couldn’t bring herself to run after them.

            “Oh, son of a bitch.” She mentally cursed as she flopped back down on her seat.   
Yoongi placed a warm on the girl’s shoulder as he began to lightly pat it.

Madelyn snapped her attention on Yoongi, “Okay, talk. What are you planning up your genius yet devious brain?”

Yoongi was taken back by her tone of voice but quickly composed himself.

            “I’m not planning anything. I was just giving them helpful advice. If they want Jimin and Jungkook to stop with their playboy ways, then they need a push in the right direction.” He explained, trying to justify his actions.

While Yoongi and Madelyn were having a semi-heated argument, Alison and Hoseok simply stared, feeling rather awkward to be witnessing them fight like that.

Hoseok then leaned close to Alison, “Aw look, they are having their first lover’s quarrel, and they’re not even official yet.”

Alison snorted with an amusing grin painted on her face.

            “I don’t know if Madelyn wants to be exclusive after she learns the true motive behind Yoongi’s terrible advice.” She said quietly.

Hoseok smiled nervously, “W-what do you mean?”

            “I’m not stupid, Hobi. Also, it helps that I took that behavior analyst class, so I can pick on subtle changes in body language.” Alison gave him a look.

            “Did I tell you that you look gorgeous today?” Hoseok asked, hoping that his sweet words would soothe her growing anger.

Alison simply shook her head before turning away from Hoseok.

            “Look, can I just say that I’m sorry and we call it a day? You know I don’t like arguing with you.” Yoongi sighed loudly.

Madelyn pinched the bridge of her nose, “Fine, but we will finish this later tonight.”

Yoongi nodded, “Well, better work out the remaining details on my _special_ event.” He thought to himself as he picked up his backpack and exited the study room. Soon, the rest of the gang followed suit.

Fast-forwarding to lunch time, Jailene met up with Wonwoo and asked if he could play along with her evil scheme. Wonwoo, at first, was against it since he didn’t want to piss off Jimin. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t like Jailene’s roommate, but at the same time, Jimin didn’t deserve to be tricked. Eventually, he agreed to it since he and Jailene became good friends over the Summer. It also helped that he realized that he didn’t actually have romantic feelings for her. She just reminded him of an old childhood crush of his.

Feeling a smack on his bicep, Wonwoo pulled away from his thoughts and looked at Jailene. He smiled kindly at the girl and asked what she wanted. Jailene subtly pointed at Jimin and the rest of the gang and told Wonwoo that it was time.

At the same time, Hana and Seungcheol “coincidentally” walked out of the dining hall. Seungcheol noticed that Jungkook was glimpsing at the two here and there. If Seungcheol wanted the plan to work, he had to be a bit handsy. He quickly whispered his plan to Hana, and she gave him the green light. Seungcheol smiled in response as his hand slowly trailed down her back before resting on her hip. He pulled her closer and began to shower her with “kisses”. Who would’ve thought that taking a beginner theater class would pay off one day?

            “Is it working?” Hana giggled, continuing with the façade.

Seungcheol peeked over his shoulder and came face-to-face with an irritated Jungkook. A soft snort escaped Seungcheol’s lips as he switched his focus back to Hana.

            “Oh yeah it’s working. I guarantee you that by the end of tonight, he’ll admit his feelings for you.” Seungcheol gave her a thumb’s up.

Hana smiled warmly at him, “You’re amazing! You know that, right?”

The pair stopped in the middle of the quad.

“If you need help to make a girl jealous, then hit me up. I’ll gladly help you out after what you’ve done for me today.” Hana told him before the two shared a friendly hug.

The two pulled apart and Seungcheol told her that he might take her up on that offer. He then patted her on the head before walking to his next class. Hana watched Seungcheol leave before he disappeared completely. She then turned her gaze onto Jungkook and the rest of the group. However, she wishes she hadn’t. Her mouth became slightly agape when she saw Jungkook flirting with the random girl. From afar, it looked as if he was whispering sweet nothings and kissing her cheek.

Hana bit her bottom her lip for a bit before calming herself. She looked away from the “couple” and began to walk to her next class, determination filling her heart.

            “Okay… plan B.”

Back with Wonwoo and Jailene, Jailene was freaking out just a bit since Jimin didn’t seem to care. She called Jimin’s date every name in the book before switching to Spanish. It was so much easier to convey her feelings in her mother tongue.

Wonwoo patted Jailene’s back as he followed Jimin’s line of vision. Wonwoo noticed that Jimin was staring at girl, who was hugging a random person. Wonwoo told Jailene of his observation and that snapped her out of her rather intense rant. She then followed Jimin’s line of vision as well, and her rage subsided for now.

            “Oh, why is he staring at Kim? Ah… Seokjin must’ve asked him, Taehyung, and Jungkook to watch over her while he’s in class.” Jailene felt relieved.

Jailene continued to stare at her dear friend before Wonwoo said something.

            “I’m sorry, what was that?”

            “I said, ‘Jimin is looking over here so let me “kiss” you.” Wonwoo repeated what he said.

A look of shock washed over her face as Jailene’s began to nervously laugh.

Wonwoo simply rolled his eyes before embracing the awkward girl and “kissing” her cheek.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jailene noticed Haneul pointed in their direction, and Jimin immediately switched his focus on them. Jackpot! Jailene smiled victoriously to herself as Jimin continued to glare at them.

She then pulled away from Wonwoo and smiled sweetly as she stared into his eyes. He then leaned close to her and whispered the next step to her. She nodded her head before taking his hand and walking off in a random direction.

Soon, the Sun disappeared behind the mountains as the sky gradually changed colors. The moon slowly rose up until it took its place right in the center.

The early parts of the night went by like a blur. Madelyn heard what was going on from the kitchen. She then pieced everything together. Haneul set up Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung to help them realize their feelings for the respective lady while Yoongi gave false advice to Hana and Jailene to help _them_ realize their feelings. That situation was one giant headache.

Meanwhile with Jey, she didn’t seem to care about Taehyung whatsoever. That was honestly concerning in Madelyn’s book, so she was going to keep a watchful eye on her while Kim was MIA.

Now settled in their room for the night, Madelyn played her favorite playlist as she quickly finished up some homework. Yoongi, on the other hand, was busy composing something for one of his music class― or so he told Madelyn. In reality, he was finishing up the song he made for her. He was planning on asking out Madelyn and making it official between them. Unfortunately, with the little argument they had earlier, Yoongi feared that she would say no, so it was time to put out all the stops.

Yoongi added the finishing touches before saving it. He then slid off his headphones and called out to Madelyn. He noticed her bobbing her to the beat, and he couldn’t help but smile. It was safe to say that Yoongi noticed every little detail about Madelyn. He always picked up on the tiniest of quirks that she did. How she cleaned whenever she was stressed or upset about something. How she organized her work station before actually getting to work. How she liked to leave her hair down. How she wore her glasses. Some people would say that he was love stricken, but Yoongi didn’t give a shit. If he was absolutely smitten for this girl, then so be it.

After minutes went by and Madelyn showed no signs of taking out her earbuds, Yoongi crumpled up a piece of paper and lightly threw it at her hand. Feeling something hit her of her nowhere, Madelyn was startled, and she practically tore out her earbuds. She looked at Yoongi, who was fighting off the urge to laugh, and asked him what he wanted.

            “Can you listen to this? I need a second opinion before I turn it in tomorrow.” Yoongi asked with his signature laid-back tone of voice.

Madelyn closed her textbook and set it aside, “Yeah sure.” She then scooted herself towards the foot of the bed.

Yoongi handed her the headset and once it was resting nicely on her head, he clicked play.

A soothing piano melody invaded her ears as Madelyn listened closely to the lyrics. It was about a man who failed to confess his feelings to the woman of his dreams.

Tears slowly formed in her eyes as she felt her heart being tugged. The sound of violins and the piano faded away and with a smile happily written on her face, Madelyn slid off the headphones.

            “That was beautiful Yoongi. You’re going to get an excellent grade on it, like you always do.” Madelyn gave him her honest opinion as she wiped away the tears that cascaded down her pink cheeks.

Yoongi nodded slowly, “I’m sure I would if that was an actual assignment.”

Madelyn cocked her head to the side, “It’s not an actual assignment?”

He shook his head softly and gently took her hands into his.

            “No. Look, I know I fucked up with you too many times to count, but what makes me happy is that you never left my side. Even when I was uncertain if I wanted a relationship or not, you gave me some heartwarming advise that I still remember to this day.” Yoongi continued to ramble on.

Madelyn smiled sweetly and brightly, “Get to the point Yoongs…”

            “Sorry. Okay, Will you be my girlfriend? Even though, you already are in my mind, and I told all those other guys that they better back the fuck off.”

Madelyn chuckled, “Oh my God… but yeah. I would love to be your girlfriend.”

A joyful gleam entered his eyes as Yoongi shot up from his seat and did a cute happy dance.

Madelyn playfully shook her head, “You know… this is the most I’ve seen you be active.”   
Yoongi stopped his happy dance and instantly latched his fingers on her sides and tickled her.

On the other side of their bedroom door, Alison and Hoseok had their ears pressed to the door. With happy smiles on their faces, the two cheered for them as they were excited with the fact that Madelyn and Yoongi were finally together.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they noticed Toni and Namjoon secretly come out of Jey and Taehyung’s room while carrying a small notebook.

Hoseok brows furrowed, “What was that about?”

            “Whatever it is, it can’t be good…”


	6. Being a Smarty Pants Sucks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Madelyn playfully shook her head, “You know… this is the most I’ve seen you be active.”  
Yoongi stopped his happy dance and instantly latched his fingers on her sides and tickled her. _

_On the other side of their bedroom door, Alison and Hoseok had their ears pressed to the door. With happy smiles on their faces, the two cheered for them as they were excited with the fact that Madelyn and Yoongi were finally together._

_Out of the corner of their eyes, they noticed Toni and Namjoon secretly come out of Jey and Taehyung’s room while carrying a small notebook._

_Hoseok brows furrowed, “What was that about?”_

_“Whatever it is, it can’t be good…”_

A few months have passed by in a blink of an eye. Normally, during the Fall semester, sororities and fraternities begin the Autumn rush week but seeing how neither the ladies nor the fellas wanted to go out there and recruit, both parties decided against it. Plus, too many situations and encounters had been preoccupying their minds. Specifically, Toni and Namjoon. Ever since that night when Yongguk came to pick up Jey, something about him just didn’t seem right to her. Unfortunately, she couldn’t quite place her finger on it.

With numerous of papers and photographs sprawled all over their shared bed, the brainy couple put their minds together and tried to solve this mystery.

Namjoon picked up one of the papers, that contained scribbles upon scribbles of poorly written notes, and examined the contents. His eyebrows were knitted together. The wrinkles on his forehead signified him being deep in thought. He soon replaced that piece of paper with another piece of paper.

When Toni talked to Namjoon about the prospect of Yongguk being someone he was not, Namjoon hopped on board. That was the relationship those two shared. Whenever one of them needed the other, the other person would be instantly on board. No questions asked. They had absolute trust in each other, and no one could break that.

Hours flew by them and soon, they wasted the first half of the day just like that. Toni flopped on the bed, not caring if she was wrinkling up their evidence. She then grabbed a nearby pillow and covered her face with it, hoping that she tried hard enough, she would suffocate.

            “You know that doesn’t work, right?” Toni heard Namjoon say. Even with the pillow covering her face, she sensed him smirking. She tore the pillow of her face and glared at her boyfriend.

            “I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t try.” She countered, earning her a deep chuckle from Namjoon.

Namjoon then took a seat next to her, “Why are you trying to cut off your airflow?”

Toni sat up, “Because this is hopeless.” She then grabbed a random stack of papers and shook them in his face. “We have all these evidence, and they turn out to be useless!”

With one last shake, she threw them in the air and flopped back down on the bed.

Namjoon placed a warm hand on her thigh, “Don’t give up babe. I’m sure that we will find some new evidence that will prove that Yongguk isn’t what he cracks up to be.”

Toni whined but then stayed silent.

Just as Namjoon was about to comfort the poor girl, a knock bounced off the door and echoed throughout their room. Toni sat up once again and shouted a quick, “enter.”

The door slowly crept open and a sweet face appeared followed by a bright face entering close behind.

            “Oh, hey Chrysa and Maddie. What brings you two to the first-floor rooms?” Toni inquired since it was rare for them to be near the downstairs bedrooms.

            “And, where are Jackson and Jaebum?” Namjoon added, wondering where their resident bodyguards were at.

Chrysa sat by Toni and told them that Jackson was off being Jackson. Pretty self-explanatory. Maddie answered that Jaebum was hanging out with Jinyoung. Strange that she still knew what her ex-boyfriend did at certain hours of the day. God. She missed him.

Maddie faked a smile, “Anyway, what are you smarty pants up to?”

A child-like whine exited Toni’s lips as she flopped on the bed— again.

Namjoon shook his head and then waved her off as both Chrysa and Maddie had a questioning look on their face.

            “Ignore her. We are just trying to dig some dirt on that Yongguk fella. Toni doesn’t trust him and quite frankly, neither do I, especially after Jey has been ditching her Philosophy class. The professor is tempted to drop her from the course.” Namjoon stated, explaining what was going on.

Maddie couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Jey has always been one of the more intelligent people in the house, so to hear that she’s letting her grades slip over a fucking guy was pure disappointment.

Chrysa too felt that way. She didn’t want to think that Yongguk was a bad person, but after hearing what has been happening? Yeah. They had to help.

Both Chrysa and Maddie offered their services to them and as they were asking how they could help, Jackson and Jaebum entered the room.

            “What up smart people!?” Jackson shouted in his signature enthusiastic tone of voice.

Jaebum smiled lazily and did a small hand gesture.

            “Okay, who are we stalking?” Jackson blurted out, causing panic to surge through Maddie, Chrysa, Namjoon, and Toni.

            “S-stalking? Who said anything about stalking?” Chrysa tried to deflect Jackson’s claim.

Jackson gave Chrysa a look that said, “are you kidding me?”, as he took a seat right next to her. He then flung a warm arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer.

Jaebum shook his head as leaned against the wall. He met Maddie’s gaze for a split second before turning away. Like Maddie, he also missed her. It was honestly stupid for them to break up over something little.

            “We were listening in on your conversation; hence, why Jackson said what he said.” Jaebum calmly explained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Chrysa’s attention immediately snapped onto Jackson and gave him a knowing look. Jackson tried his hardest to avoid the hard stare that he was receiving from his girlfriend. Tiny whines left his mouth as he started to sweat from the pressure. He began to fan himself as he continued to avoid Chrysa’s gaze. Finally, Jackson cracked under the peer pressure.   

            “Okay! We were being nosey and snooping on your conversation.” He then pulled in Chrysa a tad roughly and gave her a good and loving shake. “Besides, you need all the man power you can get!” Jackson gestured towards Jaebum. “Count us in!”

Jaebum was caught off guard. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets. He almost choked on his saliva. That’s how surprise he was— and it was _rare_ for this man to be surprised.

He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked towards Namjoon.

A long sigh was released from Jaebum’s lips, “Alright. How can we help?”

Namjoon beamed with excitement as he was happy to have the extra pair of hands. He then gestured the gang to form a tiny huddle and began to discuss the plan.

The following day, each couple, well two couples and a broken up one, were located at different parts of the campus. With enough digging, Namjoon and Toni figured out Yongguk and the rest of his friends’ schedules. Namjoon and Toni were tasked with tailing Yongguk and Himchan. Chrysa and Jackson were assigned to Daehyun and Youngjae. Jaebum and Maddie were assigned to Jongup and Junhong. Should be fun, right?

Currently hiding behind a pillar, Namjoon and Toni were peeking here and there, hoping to capture any damning evidence on the two oldest members. Unfortunately, either Yongguk and Himchan were smart and knew that they were being followed or Namjoon and Toni were not close enough to hear anything. Optimistic thinking, Namjoon and Toni chose the latter.

            “This fucking sucks! I can’t hear a damn thing they are saying.” Toni complained as she lightly banged her head against the pillar.

Namjoon placed his hand behind her head, preventing her from injuring herself any further.

Toni grimaced and gave him a look that said, “why did you do that?”, however, Namjoon countered her by giving her a look that said, “are you seriously asking me that?”

Yeah…most of their conversations weren’t verbal. Those two could get away by talking with only expressions or for fun, use literature passages.

Suddenly, the couple heard Yongguk and Himchan walking by and not wanting to be caught, Namjoon quickly pressed his lips on Toni’s. The kiss soon became heated, and they heard Himchan say,

            “Aw young love.”

Yongguk chuckled deeply at the comment as the two continued on their merrily way.

Namjoon waited until the footsteps were further and further away before pulling away. Toni’s lips were now bright red and swollen. A sign that showed that Toni was thoroughly kissed.

Namjoon smiled, showing off his dimples that Toni loved to poke, and smoothed out his hair. Toni did the same.

The two continued to follow them all around campus, only taking breaks to go to their classes for the day. As the sun began to set, Toni and Namjoon began to lose hope. That is…until they managed to finally catch a break. Toni whipped out her phone and swiftly tapped on the voice memo app and recorded their conversation. Jackpot! Namjoon felt himself balling up his hand into a fist, and his jaw clenched tightly. How could Yongguk do that to Jey?

After she got what she wanted, Toni exited out of the app and shoved her phone in her back pocket. She looked at Namjoon, who was still seething. She placed a comforting hand on his cheek and gazed at each other briefly, smiling softly as they did.

Toni then nodded and intertwined their hands together.

            “We have to show the others, especially Kim.”

Meanwhile, with Chrysa and Jackson, they, sadly, lost sight of Daehyun and Youngjae. The young couple were arguing whose fault it was that they lost Daehyun and Youngjae. Jackson argued that Chrysa was at fault because she had to go to class, and Youngjae so happened to be in the same class. Yeah. His argument made no sense.

In a counter attack, Chrysa argued that her being in the same class as Youngjae had nothing to do with the fact that they lost sight of Daehyun and Youngjae. She also added that it was his fault for stopping to talk to Mark about Kim. Like, seriously?

It was safe to say that she won the argument.

After texting Billie and asking for help, though, Chrysa didn’t say the actual reason why she and Jackson were looking for Daehyun, the energetic couple managed to get back on the right track.

Now outside the dining hall, Jackson peeked through the large window and searched for the loud members of B.A.P. His eyes shifted from side-to-side until they found a familiar face. Without taking his eyes off them, Jackson lightly flailed his hand, hoping to obtain Chrysa’s attention.

Feeling Jackson’s soft smack on her arm, Chrysa switched her gaze to her boyfriend.

            “Okay, remember the plan. Use your sexy charms to woo Youngjae and get that dirt.” Jackson instructed as he glamorized his lady. He lightly messed with her hair, positioning it in a way that framed her face perfectly.

Chrysa shook her head as Jackson continued to make her look appealing. A soft giggle left her lips as she found it amusing that Jackson was prepping her to flirt with another guy but becomes jealous when Vernon flirted with her. Jackson was the perfect example of being unpredictable.

She was removed away from her funny thoughts when she felt Jackson pat her ass, motivating her to do a good job. She shook her head yet again before pulling the entrance door and entering the dining hall. Jackson peeked through the glass to make sure that his woman was safe.

Inside the dining hall, Chrysa stood near the entrance, taking a moment to search for her classmate/target.  Once she heard a familiar and obnoxious laughter, Chrysa instantly zeroed in on him. She walked past many tables, filled with fellow college students happily chatting and enjoying each other’s company.

Out of the corner of his eye, Youngjae stopped Daehyun and happily greeted Chrysa. As Chrysa closed the gap between them, Youngjae couldn’t help but cock up his brow. The lighting was hitting her just perfect, causing a holy glow to surround her. Her sweet smile could make any cold person warm again.

            “Hey guys!” Chrysa greeted, taking a seat next to Youngjae.

Youngjae smiled brightly, “Chrysa baby! Which God do I have to thank for allowing us to be in your radiant presence?”

Chrsya clenched her teeth as she forced the sweet smile to stay on her face. Youngjae had a reputation on being the class flirt, so it was no surprise that he was pulling out all the stops for her. Someone kill her.

A forced yet convincing giggle escaped her lips as Chrysa leaned on the table and focused her alluring gaze on Youngjae.

            “Anyway, where are your other friends? Aren’t there like six of you guys?” Chrysa inquired as she observed the boys’ body language. Something she learned from Alison.

            “They are busy doing their own thing. Contrary to belief, we don’t hang out 24/7.” Daehyun piped up as he took a bite from his cheeseburger.

Chrysa mentally cursed before switching tactics.

            “So, what do you think of Jey and Yongguk? Interesting couple, am I right?”

Both Youngjae and Daehyun almost choked on their food as soon as Chrysa asked that. They nervously glanced at one another, an awkward smile slowly appearing on their faces.

            “Gotcha.” Chrysa cheered to herself as a devious smirk graced her innocent lips. “What? You guys don’t like my friend being with your friend? Aww… I actually like them together.”

Youngjae snickered, “I wouldn’t exactly call them a “couple”. They are more fuck buddies.”

            “Not even that. Jey is more…what’s the word? A good time? Yeah. Let’s go with that.” Daehyun added as he finished up his fries and took a couple more sips of his soda.

Her brow raised up as Chrysa looked at Youngjae questioning. She then asked him what Daehyun had meant by that but unfortunately, the two had to “suddenly” get to their next class. The two scheming guys happily bid her a farewell as they grabbed their backpacks and exited the dining hall.

Chrysa stayed seated for a few seconds as she took the time to let their vague words sink it. After, she stood up and met up with Jackson again.

Jackson tore himself from the window and embraced his woman. He pecked her forehead before pulling away.

            “So, what did you discover?” Jackson asked as he and Chrysa walked away from the dining hall.

Her eyes stayed glue to the concrete side walk. The anger and hurt slowly washing over her.

Noticing how quiet she was being, Jackson paused their walking and turned to her.

            “Babe?”

            “Can you teach me some martial arts?” Chrysa randomly asked. Her voice cold as ice.

            “W-why?” Jackson nervously asked.

            “I’m going to kick Yongguk’s ass.”

While team Namjoon & Toni and team Chrysa & Jackson were having successes of their own, Maddie was currently watching Jaebum have a b-boy contest with Junhong and Jongup. Why? Well, apparently Junhong and Jongup knew something was up, so they made a bet. Winner does whatever the loser requests, which means if Jaebum won, then Junhong and Jongup would have to spill the dirt on their friend Yongguk. However, if Junhong and Jongup won, then Jaebum and Maddie would have to tell Kim that she’s going on a date with Junhong. Maddie felt the urge to punch Junhong square in the face afterwards, but Jaebum stopped her. He then reassured her that he was going to win. He also whispered that while was distracting dumb and dumber with the dance contest, she should use that chance to snoop through their phones.

            “Are you sure? I mean what if they—” However, before she could ramble on, Jaebum cut her off with a kiss. He poured all his emotions into the kiss as he cupped her precious cheeks. He then pulled away and winked at her as he took off his light jacket and handed it to her.

            “Alright. Let’s do this.” Jaebum nodded at her before entering the circle.

With the sounds of cheers and jeers coming from the crowd, Maddie ducked behind them and sneaked over to Jongup and Junhong’s backpacks. She rested Jaebum’s jacket on the bench before digging through Jongup’s backpack. She searched every pocket, looking for his phone as the cheers grew louder and louder. Maddie took a second to look through a crack in the crowd. She found herself smiling softly as Jaebum busted every move in the book.

            “That’s my man.” She sweetly thought as she resumed with snooping through the backpack.

She pulled out notebook after notebook, flipping through the pages, hoping that he must’ve written down any questionable evidence. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything worth mentioning, except— a list of conquests. She studied the names of the girls on the list, putting her photographic memory to use, and felt relieved when none of her close friends were on the list. Though, she did recognize one name, but it had nothing to do with the task at hand.

Now, it was Junhong’s turn. Instead of digging through his backpack first, she decided to go through his phone. She pressed the home button, and her eyes immediately widened when she saw that his lock screen was a picture of Kim. Okay. Creepy.

Much to her dismay, the phone was locked. What could be the password? Then, a light bulb flashed on. If his lock screen was a picture of her “mom”, then his password must have had something to do with her. Maddie entered Kim’s birthday digits, but that was incorrect. Well, there went her hypothesis. She tapped his phone against her forehead and then she had a “well, I’m an idiot” moment. Maddie pressed the home button yet again and entered the day that he sent Kim the flowers. With that, the phone unlocked. Maddie rolled her eyes as she decided to look at his messages. She tapped on the group chat he had with his friends, and that’s when she felt sick to her stomach. From the messages she glanced over, both Junhong and Yongguk were definitely hiding something.

            “What are doing with my phone?” Maddie felt her heart tighten when she heard that voice. She shot up from her crouching position, ignoring the shooting pain and numb feeling she received from being in that position for too long. She narrowed her eyes and shoved the cold hard evidence in Junhong’s face.

            “You better stay away from Kim.” Maddie glared harshly at the tall man.

Junhong scoffed, “Or else what? It’s your word against mine.”

Soon, Jaebum joined Maddie’s side and stood protectively in front of her.

            “So? Out of the both of you, which one will Kim actually believe? My money is on Maddie.”

Junhong wasn’t fazed by that whatsoever. Instead, he simply smirked and yanked his phone back from Maddie.

            “I doubt that Kim would want to believe any of guys once I tell her a rather convincing lie about Seokjin.” He then grabbed his backpack toughly and inserted one arm through one of the straps.

Both Jaebum and Maddie felt nothing but irritation towards Junhong.

With one last condescending smile, Junhong bid them a “fond” farewell and wished them luck on convincing Kim on what they discovered before walking away.

Jaebum watched Junhong and Jongup disappear into the distance while Maddie rubbed the sides of her head. She worried over the fact that whatever Junhong says, Kim might believe him. They had to get back to others before that stupid, scheming, evil, little shit had the chance to get Kim alone.

Maddie hurriedly turned to Jaebum and told him that they had to rush back home and call for an emergency meeting.

            “Agreed but before we do that, I need to ask you something important.” Jaebum said, gently grabbing onto her hands.

Maddie was confused as they had more pressing matters to address at the moment,

            “Can it wait?”

            “No, it can’t wait. With everything going on made me look at our relationship in a different perspective.” Jaebum began, pausing to take a deep breath and then exhaling. “I want to give us another shot.”

Maddie suddenly forgot how to breathe as she stared at Jaebum, meeting his gaze.

A sincere and warm smile slowly appeared on her lips as Maddie said,

            “I thought you never asked. Now, can we please go home, so we can share our discoveries with others?”

Jaebum chuckled, “Yes, you impatient woman.”

            “Hey, you fell in love with this impatient woman.”

            “That I did… That I did.”


	7. Who are You Going to Trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Maddie was confused as they had more pressing matters to address at the moment,_

_“Can it wait?”_

_“No, it can’t wait. With everything going on made me look at our relationship in a different perspective.” Jaebum began, pausing to take a deep breath and then exhaling. “I want to give us another shot.”_

_Maddie suddenly forgot how to breathe as she stared at Jaebum, meeting his gaze._

_A sincere and warm smile slowly appeared on her lips as Maddie said,_

_“I thought you never asked. Now, can we please go home, so we can share our discoveries with others?”_

_Jaebum chuckled, “Yes, you impatient woman.”_

_“Hey, you fell in love with this impatient woman.”_

_“That I did… That I did.”_

With their heart pounding against their chest, each couple basically sprinted back to the co-ed home. The wind hit their faces. It also fanned their bodies as they desperately wanted to get back home. Adrenaline was constantly pumped in their veins the more they ran. Jumping down the concrete stairs, they did their best to avoid heavy traffic areas that would slow them down. They politely shoved through the crowds of people and shouted a quick, “I’m sorry”, as they neared their home. Toni, Namjoon, Chrysa, Jackson, Maddie, and Jaebum managed to reach the home at the same time, however, as soon as they arrived, they heard shouting. That wasn’t a good sign. Parked next to the curb, that was in front of their house, was a couple of street bikes.

They glanced at each other before rushing up the front steps. Namjoon practically kicked down the door to get inside the house faster. As each person stepped inside, they were now in the war-zone. Taehyung was being held by Jimin and Jungkook, while Irene was standing to the side with tears in her eyes. Yongguk, on the other hand, had Jey glued to his side as his hand rested firmly on her waist. He displayed a condescending smirk as he continued to mentally taunt Taehyung, dangling Jey in front of him. Yongguk loved to brag about the fact that he had Jey moaning his name. Her achieving a strong orgasm just by the touch of his fingers. With him, Jey had no boundaries, and Yongguk loved every bit of it.

          “I swear to God, you’re fucking dead once I get my hands on you!” Taehyung hollered, anger seeping through his entire body.

Yongguk cocked up his brow, showing that he could care less about Taehyung’s empty threat. Instead of retaliating with words, Yongguk pulled Jey roughly and gripped her jaw. Not rough enough to leave a bruise, but enough to send chills down her spine. He then pressed his lips onto hers. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth as it battled for dominance. His hands, almost leaving a couple of finger indents, as they anchored themselves more into her soft flesh. Yongguk was rough, dominant, and overall addicting.

Jey loved the rough sex that she and Yongguk shared. She found herself drawn to the sweet nectar that he had to offer just like how a honeybee is drawn to the flower. He dripped mysteriousness. Jey never knew what was happening next whenever she and Yongguk experienced passionate moments together. However, when the moaning and grunting was over and done with, Jey laid on the bed feeling empty. Something was missing…

Then, one night, after having sex with Yongguk for the fourth time that evening, Jey realized that she missed the loving aspect of it. She honestly missed the way she and Taehyung made love. She loved having her body worshipped and showered with nothing but sweet whispers. Sadly, the damage was done. They could no longer go back to the way things were. Especially, not after finding Taehyung and Irene fucking each other— on her bed…

_Entering through the wooden, double-door, entrance of the house, Jey took out her earbuds. She hung up her light jean jacket on the coat hanger, that was located by the front door, before placing her housekey in the bowl. She stepped down the marble stair and happily greeted the household. She made her way to the kitchen, where she saw a familiar backside cooking dinner for everyone. She hurriedly shuffled her feet towards her close friend. She wrapped her arms around Kim’s pregnant waist and nuzzled her cutely._

_“How’s my favorite pregnant friend?” Jey smiled kindly at her._

_Kim playfully scoffed, “Well, I’m your only pregnant friend so…”_

_“So? Wouldn’t it be bad if you weren’t my favorite pregnant friend then?” Jey released Kim and swiped an apple from the community fruit basket. She placed the apple underneath her nose, taking in the sweet smell of the fruit, before taking a bite out of it. Jey happily munched on the fruit as she sat on the countertop and watched Kim cook food._

_“So, where’s your suffocating boyfriend?” Jey inquired, finally realizing that Kim was left unguarded._

_Kim quickly stirred the broth and then lowered the heat, allowing the main dish to simmer._

_“Well, he’s currently shopping for more baby books. Apparently, he learned something in one of his health classes that our baby could become ugly or some shit like that, so he freaked out and rushed to the nearest bookstore.” Kim pursed her lips and shook her head. “I worry for him here and there.”_

_Jey snickered as she tossed the apple core in the trashcan. She let out a tiny cheer when she successfully made it inside. She then hopped off the counter and announced that she was going to go upstairs._

_Kim’s eyes instantly widened to the size of dinner plates when she heard that. She quickly turned off the stove top and rushed after Jey._

_Without thinking, Kim quickly wrapped her arms around Jey’s waist, hoping the cute gesture would prevent her from walking upstairs._

_Jey looked down at the short girl and raised her brow._

_“Is there a reason why you don’t want me to go upstairs?” She asked._

_Kim nervously smiled, “W-What? No… I just wanted to hug you! I missed my soup friend!”_

_Jey patted Kim’s head like she was a puppy, “I missed you too, but I need to change clothes and then I’ll come keep you company some more. Cool?”_

_Kim felt her arms forcibly removed and then she watched helplessly as Jey marched upstairs. She mentally cursed as she texted Seokjin to hurry his ass home. Jey was about to have her heartbroken, and this time— it was going to be permanent._

_Jey casually walked towards her room, however, she froze in her steps when she heard a familiar moan. Her heart grew tight as she quietly snuck up to the door. She slowly opened the door enough to peek inside. She suddenly lost all oxygen in her lungs. There was Taehyung, lying on the bed, with his precious girlfriend sucking his dick. His moans filled the room as his hands were buried deep within Irene’s hair._

_“Fuck baby…” Taehyung moaned as he tugged on her roots.  
Jey continued to watch, not wanting to tear herself away from the heartbreaking sight. _

_Taehyung then sat up, causing Irene to stop giving him head. Without any warning, Taehyung crashed his lips against Irene’s as he pulled her on top of him. He then lined up his hardened length with her soaking wet core. A soft moan escaped from Irene’s lips as Taehyung began to thrust, sending waves after waves of pleasure throughout Irene and himself._

_Jey’s ears were invaded by grunts, moans, and soft loving whispers. Finally, having had enough, Jey slammed the bedroom door shut, causing Taehyung and Irene to pause in their love making, and rushed down the stairs. With tears cascading down her pale cheeks, Jey angrily and depressingly grabbed her belongings and stormed out the house— never coming back as the last string that anchored her there had been severed._

_Upon hearing the door slam shut, both Seokjin and Kim flinched. They rushed out of the kitchen, and Kim grabbed her light sweater and put on her shoes. Seokjin volunteered to go after Jey in Kim’s place, but Kim firmly stated that it was her job to do it. Plus, Jey would listen to her more than she would listen to him. Seokjin nodded slowly and kissed Kim’s head and then her tummy. Kim smiled warmly at her prince before running after her._

_Passing people as if they weren't there, Kim stopped in the middle of the quad of their campus, taking a moment to figure out where Jey would be. Then, it suddenly hit her. Kim rushed to the art building and ran up three flights of stairs, though, she paced herself since she was carrying precious cargo. With the door, that lead to a photography studio, in her sight, Kim pushed open the doors and there she found Jey, sitting in the corner and hugging her knees nice and close. Kim cautiously walked up to Jey and placed a comforting hand on her kneecap._

_“Hey…” She softly began but before she could continue, Jey cut her off._

_“How can that asshole do that to me?! In my fucking bed?!! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jey spewed pain filled sentences after another._

_“I’m so sorry, Jey.” Kim whispered._

_“And you! How could not tell me?! I thought you were my friend?!” Jey directed her pain onto Kim now._

_“It wasn’t my place to say anything, and last time I checked, you were with Yongguk, which meant that Taehyung could do anything he wanted.” Kim said, giving Jey a harsh dose of reality._

_Jey bit her bottom lip, secretly hating the fact that Kim was right. They weren’t exclusive tied to one another, so he could sleep and date anyone he wanted— just like she could, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt._

_“What am I going to do? I can’t go back to the house and sleep in that bed, knowing that Taehyung fucked some bitch on it.” Jey looked at Kim, pure anguish filling her eyes._

_“Well, you have me, and we will figure that out together. Okay?” Kim extended a supportive hand._

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

Yeah…so much for that promise. Well, it was more Jey’s fault than Kim’s. Jey, at first, tried to not to be bothered by Taehyung and Irene, however, everyone has their breaking part. Hers was Taehyung saying, “I love you”, to Irene. Worse part of that was— she returned it. Irene said, “I love you too”, and Jey was there to witness that. Since then, Jey hasn’t really been around the house. She spent most her time with Yongguk now.

Now, staring face-to-face with the person that made his skin crawl, Taehyung desperately wanted to tear Yongguk’s hands off Jey. Yes, he was with Irene, but something about her didn’t seem right. Oh, she wasn’t Jey. That’s why it felt off to confess his love for the girl.

          “Seriously, what are you doing here?” Taehyung asked.

          “Well, a couple of your friends decided it would be fun to stalk my friends and I, so I’m here to tell you guys that you better stop or else.” Yongguk replied, his unusual calm voice sent chills throughout everyone.

          “Or else what?” Namjoon piped up, mentally prepared to out Yongguk if needed.

This time, it was Junhong’s turn to step up.

          “You guys need to leave us alone or else we are going to each of your departments and tell the dean of each of them.” Junhong threatened, making his bluff believable.

Maddie scoffed, “Oh really? Do that and then I’ll tell Kim what I discovered on your phone.”

          “Tell me what?” Kim questioned, slightly pushing herself off Seokjin, who had a firm but warm hand on her lower back.

Junhong rolled his eyes, “Please. Like she’s going to believe you, especially after I tell her that Seokjin has been seeing Eunji behind Kim’s back.” He then turned his head towards the expecting couple and displayed a fake shocked smile. “Oops…”

Something snapped inside Seokjin’s mind after hearing that. As he was about to charge towards Junhong, Kim held him back.

          “Princess?” He questioned, ready to spout pleas at Kim, however, instead of seeing a heartbroken expression on her face, Kim looked more confused than anything.

Her brows were knitted together. The tiny wrinkles appearing on her forehead the more Kim thought about the Junhong’s accusations. Something wasn’t adding up correctly in her book.

          “You say that Seokjin has been seeing Eunji behind my back. May I ask when did that start?” She asked, shocking everyone in the house. Normally, she would have had flew off the handle and try and murder her prince for breaking her heart, for like the twentieth time. Yet, she was―calm.

Junhong quickly came up with a fake date, making his false accusation more believable, but Kim saw right through it.

With a tiny smirk, Kim boldly met Junhong’s gaze.

          “Funny… You say that he’s been seeing Eunji since that night, but if my memory serves me correctly, Seokjin was with me that night, bugging the shit out of me.”

Junhong’s face fell. He wasn’t expecting that. Seokjin, on the other hand, was beaming with happiness and smiling smugly at Junhong.

          “Oops…” Seokjin mocked Junhong’s earlier tone.

          “Yeah, that night was when Seokjin was finally letting me eat some chili cheese fries but in exchange, I had to let him put headphones around my tummy, even though I was only a month pregnant when that happened.” Kim explained, debunking Junhong’s claims the more she did. “And before you say that he probably snuck out while I was asleep, my protective prince dozed off before I did.” She added.

The rest of the housemates snickered and mocked Junhong. The girls, especially, cheered for Kim and admired that she was standing up for Seokjin. Finally, the prince and princess were going to have their happy ending— hopefully.

Junhong clicked his tongue in anger and avoided Kim’s gaze. Guess he needed to step up his game.

          “Now, can you guys please leave?” Haneul politely asked, though, her expression was cold.

Youngjae looked at Haneul, “We were just about to actually.”

          “We were?” Daehyun questioned while he held Billie close to him.

          “Yup.” Yongguk said simply, his voice deep and calm again.

With Jey in tow, Yongguk led his gang of merry men out the door. Junhong stopped in his tracks and glanced behind his shoulder, looking at Kim one last time. He winked at her with a Cheshire cat like grin before following his close friends out.

A wave of relief washed over the household once they were gone.

Kim sat on the arm of the sofa, trying to calm her pounding heart. Seokjin rubbed her arm gently as he muttered soothing words to her.

          “So, is it safe to say that the ban is over?” Jailene piped up, not liking how Junhong looked at her close friend.

          “Definitely. I don’t like Junhong nor do I like how he looked at my princess just now.” Seokjin said, his eyes clouded with anger and seriousness.

Kim smiled softly, “Hopefully, he will leave us alone after today.”

          “I doubt that.” Madelyn chimed in as she rested her head on Yoongi’s shoulder.

Everyone glanced at one another, their eyes bouncing form one face to another, as they all wondered the same thing— will they ever have a drama-free school year?

In just a blink of an eye, Autumn turned into Winter. With the last leaf graciously falling, the trees were now bare, waiting until the harsh winter to be over. As the Fall semester came to an end, the unwanted drama has not. Many bonds became even more strained. No one saw that coming. Who would’ve had thought that if one lady from the house left, then everything else would fall apart?

Weeks had past and there was still no sign of things getting better for the ladies. The only silver lining they saw was that they got to talk to their “mom” again, which made Yoongi happy since that meant they would stop coming to Madelyn for advice. Also, by talking to Kim again, they also got to talk to Jey. For some odd reason, Jey would only talk to Kim. Apparently, it had something to do with Yongguk only allowing her to talk Junhong’s “girlfriend” and that was it. Honestly, it was concerning the girls how _controlling_ he was being, and it was even more shocking that Jey wasn’t fighting back. Normally, she would tell the guy to fuck off if they showed signs of being controlling and overall abusive, but for some reason, she was actually willing to do whatever Yongguk “politely” asked her to do. Thankfully, it hasn’t developed to being physical abuse— yet, though, according to Kim, mental abuse was just as worse…

          “We have to do something!” Kim rubbed her lower back as she found herself cramping in that area. The joys of being five months pregnant.

Seokjin rushed over to Kim and began to massage her back for her.

          “My offer still stands.” Jailene raised her hand. “I would gladly kick Yongguk’s ass.” She said, causing Jimin to snap his attention onto her.

          “I don’t want you to hurt yourself, so I’ll do it for you babe.” Jimin winked at her before executing some boxing moves.

Jailene raised her brow, “Shouldn’t you be calling what’s her face that?”

          “Who? Oh! Seulgi? Yeah I broke up with her because she’s not you.” Jimin said casually as he shrugged.

A tiny blush crept on her face as Jailene glued her eyes to the floor.

Chrysa cooed, “So, are you guys a thing now?”

          “That’s up to that pretty lady over there, who’s currently blushing.” Jimin replied, finding Jailene undeniably cute.

Jailene ignored Jimin’s remark, “Anyway, how are we going to save Jey?”

          “I don’t know if she wants to be saved…” Hana muttered while Jungkook eyed her with concern in his eyes.

          “Of course, she wants to be saved, but that fucking prick is preventing her from saying anything!” Toni yelled, venom dripping as soon as she mentioned Yongguk.

Kim rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked her in the rib cage area.

Seokjin frowned and then looked at her tummy, “Baby… you know better to hurt your mommy.” He placed a loving kiss on her belly before directing his attention away. “Even if Yongguk was preventing her from coming to us for help, how are we going to prove that?”

Then, everyone’s attention instantly locked onto Kim as soon as he said that. Seokjin’s eyes widened and began to firmly reject the idea of sending Kim after him.

          “Oh, come on Jinnie! Who is Junhong going to believe?” Madelyn tried to reason with the nervous soon-to-be father.

          “Why don’t we send Billie then? After all, she’s dating one of them!” Seokjin countered.

Billie held up her hands, “So? That doesn’t mean that I truly know what goes on with them.”

          “You don’t?” Haneul questioned, finding it a tad off that Billie was left in the dark.

          “Nope. Daehyun has been secretive lately, so I told him to piss off and call me when he's done hiding stuff from me.” Billie confessed, earning a couple of praises from the other ladies.

Kim rubbed her chin as her brows became knitted together. Slowly, tiny winkles appeared on her forehead as she thought deeply about it.

Seokjin noticed the scheming expression on her face, “Princess… you better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking…”

Kim turned her head towards him and smiled sympathetically, “If anyone knows what it is like to be mentally abused, it’s me. I can go and see if our accusations are correct.”

          “No. Plus, what if they do something to our child? You saw the look on Junhong’s face when he saw that you were pregnant, right?” Seokjin asked.

          “I did, but I also know that he wouldn’t hurt me like that.” She said, raising her brow as a look of determination glazed over her eyes.

Seokjin sighed out of frustration, “Alright, but I’m going with you.”

          “Wouldn’t it be better if I went with her?” Billie suggested.

          “Yeah, same with me.” Chrysa volunteered as well.

Jackson looked at his girlfriend, “Are you sure? What if that creep, Youngjae, does something to you?”

          “Then, I’ll just kick him in the dick.” Chrysa shrugged.

Jackson pulled her into a warm hug, “That’s my girl!”

Kim excitingly clapped her hands, “So? When do we start?”

Billie whipped out her phone and then searched for something.          

          “AH-HA! Okay, Daehyun texted me that there was going to be a house party at their shared home, so that’s where we’ll find Jey.”

          “But how are you going to convince her to come with you?” Maddie questioned.

Everyone, aside from Maddie, thought about her question. How were they going to convince Jey to come with them? Then, Haneul, being the genius that she was, came up with a fool proof plan. Her plan was that both Chrysa and Kim would distract their respective targets. While they were being distracted, Billie would calmly excuse herself from Daehyun and go look for Jey. After, once Billie found Jey, she would tell a small white lie to Jey. If they knew Jey, like they think they did, then she would believe it. Especially, if it dealt with a pregnant Kim.

Once Haneul was done explaining her brilliant plan, she clapped her hands together and smiled proudly to herself. Her boyfriend, Daniel, praised her as he sweetly pecked her forehead.

Jackson and Seokjin glanced at each other and rubbed their chins, feeling the rough stubble, as they thought about Haneul’s plans. They each ran possible worst-case scenarios, however, each hypothetical situation ended in a victory. The girls would get rescue Jey from Yongguk and come out unscathed. This was going to work.

          “Okay, let’s go rescue my “little sister” from that abusive prick.” Seokjin smiled at Kim as he glanced over her appearance, thinking which of his hoodies should she wear for the mission.

Standing in front the loud house, Kim, Chrysa, and Billie eyed each other, mentally encouraging one another. They glanced at the house once more and noticed the front lawn filled with partygoers drinking and having the time of their lives. The smell of party food and a variety of mixed alcoholic drinks invaded the girls’ nostrils, only making Kim want to vomit.

Each girl took one last deep breath before mustering the last amount of courage that they needed to go inside.

As soon as the last drop of breath left their lungs, the three ladies took a step on the pathway, making their way into the party. Once they were inside, Kim, Billie, and Chrysa nodded at each other and then split up off into different directions, slowly disappearing into the sea of people.

With Jey, she was drinking and chatting with some of Yongguk’s friends. A drunken smile graced her lips as Yongguk secretly slipped an unknown pill in her beverage whenever she asked for a refill. The pill made it possible for him to easily coerce the head strong woman. Some say that what he was doing was morally wrong, but he didn’t give a shit. This was all part of the bigger picture he had planned. This was part of the revenge he spent months planning.

          “Stupid woman…” Yongguk faked a sincere smile before leaning in to kiss Jey.

Jey dropped her red plastic cup and then flung her arms around Yongguk’s neck. She deepened the kiss, pressing her body into his, wanting nothing more to get him in bed and fuck each other until the sun came up.

Fortunately, for her, Yongguk got the hint. He broke the kiss and then led an aroused Jey upstairs to his bedroom.

          “If only you didn’t unknowingly hurt me when we first met…”

Back with Kim, she was focused on her water while Junhong talked her up. God, she wanted to punch him.

Directing her attention away from the tall man, Kim saw a familiar pair walk up the stairs. Her eyes widened once she registered it Jey. She quickly finished her water and “sadly” excused herself from Junhong. Much to her dismay, he volunteered to keep her company, saying that it was dangerous for her to walk alone around these types of people.

          “What do you mean by that?” Kim raised her brow.

          “Let’s just say that everyone here is not always model students.” Junhong said vaguely, his tone of voice sending shivers down Kim’s spine and not in a good way.

Noticing how quiet she was, Junhong took advantage of Kim’s unexpectant vulnerability.

Just as Junhong was going to place a “comforting” hand on her shoulder, a strong hand flew out of nowhere and was firmly placed on his shoulder.

Kim peeked around Junhong to get a better a look of her savior. Her eyes widened yet again. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she realized who it was.

          “Googie?”

          “Sup.”

 


	8. Saving One Couple & Becoming One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_“What do you mean by that?” Kim raised her brow._

_“Let’s just say that everyone here is not always model students.” Junhong said vaguely, his tone of voice sending shivers down Kim’s spine and not in a good way._

_Noticing how quiet she was, Junhong took advantage of Kim’s unexpectant vulnerability._

_Just as Junhong was going to place a “comforting” hand on her shoulder, a strong hand flew out of nowhere and was firmly placed on his shoulder._

_Kim peeked around Junhong to get a better a look of her savior. Her eyes widened yet again. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she realized who it was._

_“Googie?”_

_“Sup.”_

Glare versus glare. Determination versus determination. Temper versus temper. Ego versus ego. Most importantly, youngest member versus youngest member. That was happening right now. The way Junhong and Jungkook stared at each other, it was if they were back in Western times and about to draw their guns at high noon. Tensions were high as Junhong quickly thought about what to do next. If Jungkook was here, then at least Jimin and Taehyung were around as well. If Taehyung was here, then Yongguk’s plans were about to crumble. With just one word and action of love, Jey was back in Taehyung’s arms. Yeah. That can’t happen.

Jungkook raised a brow as he observed the tiny drop of sweat slide down from Junhong’s brow all the way down to his chin. What was he planning? Whatever. He honestly could care less since Kim was his top priority.

While Junhong was working his brain overtime, Jungkook swiftly slid over to Kim and held a bag out for her.

          “What are you doing here?” Kim looked at the bag and noticed the familiar logo.

          “Well, Seokjin saw what time it was and told me to buy your daily midnight food cravings. So…here I am!” Jungkook smiled brightly at her.

She peeked inside the plastic bag and low and behold, there was her go-to food cravings that she always sent Seokjin out to buy for her. Jungkook then added that he was also there because he was her protector, and he wasn’t about to disgrace his “knightly” duties.

Kim smiled sweetly and patted his cheek, “You’re a doofus. You know that, right?”

Jungkook annoyingly poked her cheek, “But I’m your doofus!”

Annoyed with Jungkook even more, Junhong cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of the “siblings”.

Jungkook stood in front of Kim protectively and not even seconds later, Jimin joined his side.

          “Well, you look at that… Two versus one.” Jungkook taunted, staring Junhong down and flexing his hand here and there as if he was trying to intimidate him.

However, Junhong wasn’t scared. If anything, he only saw the two boys from Busan as obstacles. He was going to have Kim sooner or later.

Jimin studied Junhong’s body language, a talent he picked up from one Jailene’s psychology class when he accompanied her one afternoon. From what he was seeing, Junhong was about to…

          “JUNHONG!” Kim screamed, gathering the attention of everyone there.

Jungkook touched his lip. His eyes instantly locking on to the sight of blood that coated his fingertips. A short and breathy scoff escaped his lips as Jungkook wiped the blood off his fingers. He stood up and cracked his neck, loosening all the muscles he was going to be needed for this fight.

Junhong cracked his knuckles and gestured for the hot-headed boy to come at him, smirking and taunting him.

Jungkook practically tore off his jacket and threw it at Kim, trying to not aim for her stomach. He was going to protect Kim no matter what. A happy Kim equaled a happy Hana. A happy Hana equaled a chance to be with her. Also, Kim was like the big sister he never had. No one was allowed to mess with his older “sister” except for him.

Jungkook mumbled something to Jimin before charging at Junhong. Jimin stood in front of Kim, blocking her from seeing Jungkook punch someone she once cared for.

          “Look you small pepper! You got to let me try and stop them!” Kim pleaded, her eyes on the verge of tears.

Jimin held her back some more, “Not going to happen! If something happens to you and/or the baby, not only will Seokjin kill me, but Jailene as well! I’m finally back on the right track with her!”

An almost animalistic sigh left the expecting mom’s mouth as Kim closed her eyes in frustration. Seconds later, she heard another fist to face contact. She winced, secretly praying that it was Jungkook that wasn’t being pummeled. Jimin, on the other hand, cheered on for Jungkook, telling him to aim for the face. Of course, that comment earned him a slap upside the head from Kim.

Almost thirty minutes later, Taehyung appeared with Chrysa in tow. Kim immediately hugged Chrysa, thanking the stars that Youngjae didn’t do anything to her. Chrysa hugged Kim back and then asked why Junhong and Jungkook were going at it as if they were fighting to the death. Kim stayed silent as she didn’t know how to answer that.

Taehyung watched the two youngsters fight, wondering why Jungkook was actually fighting Junhong. Suddenly, a brick of realization hit him. Jungkook was fighting Junhong to draw out Yongguk and Jey.

          “Smart tactic…very smart…” Taehyung looked away from the brawl and scanned the area, hoping to see Yongguk’s infamous face. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Taehyung saw Yongguk descend down the stairs. No Jey though. Where could she be then?

Yongguk, along with Himchan and Jongup, walked up to the brawl. In a blink of an eye, Jongup easily pulled apart Jungkook and Junhong and shoved Jungkook away from his close friend.

Himchan instantly went to check up on their youngest member. Checking over every wound Junhong had on his face. A few winces left his lips as Himchan prodded each cut and bruise.

Jungkook admired his handy work, boasting the fact that Junhong’s face was more unrecognizable than his own.

Kim lightly touched each open cut and bruise on Jungkook’s face, trying to figure out how to treat his wounds.

Jungkook yelped as Kim touched his most sensitive bruise. Kim scolded him and then told him to hold still as she continued to examine his face to make sure that there wasn’t any permanent damage.

Junhong felt the jealousy stir within his heart as he saw Kim be caring towards Jungkook. Feeling the urge to charge at Jungkook again, Yongguk placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He glanced at Yongguk, who was shaking his head as if he was telling Junhong that it’s not worth it, and his time will come. Junhong clicked his tongue out of irritation but listened to his older friend.

Yongguk nodded and then turned his attention to Kim and her band of misfits.

          “You guys need to leave.” He announced, his deep voice booming throughout the house.

Taehyung narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of Kim.

          “Not without Jey.”

Yongguk scoffed, “Funny how you’re so concern with another woman when you’re dating a family friend of mine.”

Taehyung’s scoffed, shrugging off Yongguk’s claim, “So the fuck what if I’m dating someone else? I can still care for Jey.”

Yongguk mentally smirked, his plan was going according to plan.

          “Well, you and the rest of your followers don’t need to worry about Jey. She’s fine with me.” Yongguk then gestured his friends and began to walk away. “Now, leave or else I’ll call the cops on you for trespassing on private property.”

Taehyung growled lowly, ready to tackle Yongguk like a lineman tackling the quarterback, however, just as his foot took a step forward, Jimin grabbed onto his shoulder. Taehyung looked at Jimin, wondering why he stopped him. Jimin muttered something along the lines of be patient in his ears. He then flashed him a sympathetic smile and patted Taehyung’s shoulder warmly.

Slowly but surely, Taehyung’s rage subsided for now. A frustrated fuel sigh left his lips as he walked towards the door. Soon, the rest of the gang followed behind. Unknown to them, Jey watched them leave from the window. Her eyes desperately pleading them to come back since she missed them with all her heart.

To drown the pain of her broken heart, Jey grabbed her cup and down the rest of the alcoholic beverage, hoping the warm liquid would wash away the sadness from her heart.

Without her knowing, a tiny tear drop rushed down her precious cheek as she continued to down shot after shot, numbing the pain even further…

With the crescent moon disappearing behind the mountains and the radiant sun rising up, Jungkook’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he turned his head to the side and watched the peacefully asleep Hana. He cracked a small smile before quietly getting out of bed. He made sure to not rock the shared bed too much as he stretched his back. His entire body ached from last night’s brawl. He cracked his neck and back before leaving the bed. He peeked at the sleeping Hana one last time before closing the door softly.

Jungkook lightly jogged down the stairs where he was instantly greeted by the resident’s local medical students. Upon seeing a badly wounded Jungkook, Kim placed her coffee mug down, on the coaster, and shot up from her seat. Seokjin’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he too shot up from his seat and went to fetch the first aid kit.

Kim gently cupped Jungkook’s chin and reexamined his face, which was now decorated with untreated cuts and dark blue and slight yellow bruises. The right side of his face took most of the hits from last night.

Seokjin came running back with the first aid kit and Kim sat Jungkook down.

          “Thanks for protecting my princess, Kook.” Seokjin said as he lightly dabbed an antibiotic ointment on Jungkook’s cuts.

Jungkook smiled but winced at the sudden stinging sensation, “No problem man. I’m sure you would do the same for me with Hana.”

          “Oh, speaking of Miss Hana, how did she react to seeing your face like that?” Kim asked, not looking away from her laptop screen as she worked on an essay that was due two weeks later.

Jungkook playfully shook his head, finding it rather amusing that his big “sister” was working on an assignment that wasn’t due yet. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as scooted closer to Kim to take a quick look at her essay. Kim, feeling a hot breath fan her cheek, jokingly placed her right hand on Jungkook’s nosey face and pushed him away. Well, at least tried to push him away, being careful to not touch his bruises and cuts.

Seokjin glared at Jungkook since he wasn’t done attending to the wounds and tender spots on his face.

Kim poked one of Jungkook’s bruises, earning her a loud yelp, as she told him to let Seokjin finish treating him. However, Jungkook wasn’t having it. It was rare that Jungkook got Kim and Seokjin alone like that. It was if he was spending time with his parents in a way, but not entirely on that level. It was more of him spending time with an older “sister”, who he rarely saw because of her busy schedule, and her boyfriend, so this was nice. Neither Jungkook nor Kim would admit this, but they had a soft spot for one another.

          “Stop being a pain in my ass and answer the damn question Googie!” Kim continued to swat the annoying “bug” away.

Jungkook grinned brightly, “About that… she didn’t see my face last night.”

Seokjin gave him a look, “What do you mean she didn’t see your face? Don’t you two still shack up together or something?” He then applied a special cream to help with the bruises on Jungkook’s face.

Jungkook’s grin became even brighter, “We do, but I had my face covered the whole time while she was awake.”

          “How the Hell did you manage to do that?” Kim asked, hitting the save button on her document.

          “My signature black hoodie! It’s large on me, meaning that the hood would cover my whole face!” Jungkook then showed the couple how he managed to hide his beaten-up face.

Seokjin snorted while Kim gave him a look that said, “What the fuck? Are you serious?”, before reaching up to the hoodie strings and pulling it down, tightening the hood around Jungkook’s face.

Suddenly caught off guard and semi-blinded, Jungkook reached out, hoping to catch Kim. Kim laughed at his predicament, spouting a few taunts as well. Jungkook growled and tried to lunge at Kim, saying a couple of “threats”.

Amidst the friendly bickering, Hana magically appeared from the kitchen with a plastic bag. She calmly walked up the tiny group and stood in front of them for a good couple of seconds.

Feeling a fourth presence, Seokjin looked away from the “show” and happily greeted Hana. As soon as Hana’s name escaped Seokjin’s mouth, Jungkook scrambled to get the hoodie off and once he did, a sudden cold sensation hit him square in the face.

          “That’s what you get for not telling me about last night.” Hana angrily turned around and left the house in a huff, muttering a few curse words as she did.

Jungkook, feeling both stunned and embarrassed, pressed the bag filled with ice against his swollen cheek. He then turned towards Kim and Seokjin and asked what was that. The house’s local prince and princess simply shrugged, obviously surprised with Hana’s sudden gesture as well.

          “I think she wants you.” Kim randomly said before working on her essay again. Seokjin snorted as he joined Kim’s side and worked on a few assignments himself.

Something in Jungkook’s mind was turning. Was it time for Hana to be his girlfriend? Would she even say yes to him? She should since Jungkook protected Kim last night and every other time as well. He placed his free thumb and index finger underneath his chin as he began to rub his cheek lightly, feeling a cut or two in the process.

Yes…it was time to make his move. He already dumped Lisa a couple nights ago since she was more interested in BamBam, so it worked out in the end.

          “Kim…” Jungkook began, mustering the cutest expression he could.

Kim looked away from her screen and instantly regretted it. She knew that look on Jungkook’s face. He was going to rope either her, Seokjin, or the both of them into some crazy scheme.

          “Whatever it is, I’m not helping.” Kim said, diverting Seokjin’s attention away from his textbook.

          “Not helping him with what?” Seokjin looked at his princess, a small smile perfectly displayed on his face.

          “More than likely with Hana, but if he wants to declare his undying love for her, then he needs to do it himself.” Kim “kindly” explained, shooting down Jungkook’s request before he even said it.

Jungkook faked a gasp, “How dare you? I saved your life last night! You owe me!”

Kim rolled her eyes, “So? I didn’t ask you to. Now, whose fault is that, huh dork?”

Jungkook glared at her, sending daggers her way, before directing his attention to the handsome prince.

Seokjin tried his hardest to avoid Jungkook’s intimidating yet adorable stare. A couple of whines left his mouth as he found himself growing smaller and smaller with each passing second.

Kim gawked as she watched her boyfriend start to crack under the pressure.

          “Okay! Fine! I’ll help you! Just stop pressuring Jinnie with your cute stare!”

Jungkook smiled in victory as he leaned back on the couch.

Kim stared at Jungkook and then smacked him on his thigh before working on her essay for a bit. Might as well get as much done right now before helping the muscle bun with his woman. After Hana and Jungkook get together, it would leave Jimin & Jailene and Jey & Taehyung left to be romantically tied to each other. Kim silently prayed that her services wouldn’t be needed for that. She had three months left until she gave birth. No more stress!

Later that afternoon, Jungkook stood in front of the art’s building with Seokjin while Kim texted Hana, asking where she was currently at.

**[From Muscle Bun’s Owner: I’m in the computer lab on the third floor. Why?]**

**[To Muscle Bun’s Owner: I brought you food! ^^]**

**[From Muscle Bun’s Owner: Oh yay! I’m starving!]**

After reading Hana’s last message, Kim tucked her phone in her back pocket and then handed the bag of homemade food over to Jungkook.

          “Okay, she’s on the third floor! The rest is up to you!” Kim patted him on his back before taking a step around him to begin the journey back home. However, Jungkook had a different idea. He gently grasped Kim’s wrist, preventing her from leaving even further.

Kim stomped her feet like a child throwing a tantrum, “Oh, come on! You don’t need me there to confess your feelings for her!”

          “Yes, I do! Knowing us! We would end up arguing and then I would leave as a single and heartbroken bunny while Hana dates some nobody that I want to punch every fucking time I see him!” Jungkook argued, making his case to Kim.

Seokjin watched the two “siblings” go back and forth before having enough of their bickering. He then gently pushed the two inside the building and held the door closed, making sure that Kim didn’t leave.

          “I fucking hate you!”

          “I love you too, princess!” He then waved goodbye to them with a bright smile. “Let me know how it goes! I’ll be at the smoothie place!” He told them before walking away, leaving a flabbergasted yet pissed off Kim.

Jungkook laughed at Kim’s annoyed face before dragging Kim up to the third floor.

          “He is so sleeping on the floor…”

Currently having her eyes glued to the computer screen, Hana dragged her mouse, left and right, on the mouse pad as she continued to blend the colors nicely one of her four major projects for her digital art class. She saved her progress before taking a quick, rubbing her eyes and stretching her body. She twisted her back until she heard a tiny crack sound and then raised her arms to the sky, loving how her stretched muscles felt.

She then took a quick peek at her wristwatch and felt completely in awe on how fast time has flown. She looked away from her watch and like clockwork, as soon as her stomach let out just tiny growl, Jungkook and Kim walked through the door.

Hana’s smile instantly fell at the sight of Jungkook. She grabbed her water bottle and lined up her aim, ready to deck Jungkook in the face with her semi-full bottle.

Jungkook saw that Hana was on the attack and ducked behind Kim, hoping her pregnancy would protect him.

Hana scoffed as she lowered her water bottle, “Low blow Kook…”

Kim felt Jungkook hold her against him tightly as if he was afraid his shield would disappear if he didn’t. She hung her head low and fought against the urge to hurt the annoying bun. She peeked behind her shoulder and gave Jungkook a look. She then swiftly turned around and grabbed him by the scruff his shirt, forcing the scared boy to face his crush.

          “Geez, you’re already like a mom.” Jungkook muttered, shifting his gaze to the side as an embarrassed blush crept on his cheeks.

Kim released his shirt and smacked him on the shoulder, “Go!” She pointed at Hana with a stern expression written on her face.

Jungkook shuddered, finding himself walking towards Hana as if someone else possessed his body.

          “She’s definitely got the “mom” look down…” A displeased frown graced his lips as Jungkook begrudgingly made his way to his future girlfriend.

Hana raised a brow, cracking a small smile as well, as she watched the usual hot-tempered bunny walk towards her with a scared look plastered on his face. Oh, my God. That was priceless.

Once he reached Hana, Jungkook shoved the bag filled with homemade goodies in her face, avoiding her gaze as he shoved one hand in his pocket.

Hana stared at the bag of food and then onto Jungkook, unsure what to do or even say.

Kim watched the awkward exchange from afar and muttered, “Oh, my fucking God.” A sigh, fueled by frustrations, exited Kim’s lips. She hung her head low, closing her eyes, before walking towards them. She stood in between Jungkook and Hana, shifting her attention between the two before doing another motherly thing. She grabbed both of their arms, not too rough but rough enough to make a point, and forced them to sit down.

With a sweet smile, she began to unpack the food and served Jungkook and Hana. Once the last dish was served, Kim told them that they better eat and be civil with one another else or else. Jungkook stared at Kim, pleading her to not leave him alone, but she wasn’t having any of it. Kim whispered some words of encouragement to the nervous boy before patting him on the head and leaving.

As soon as the door closed, Hana snuck a peek at Jungkook, who was on the verge of sweating bullets.

Unsure what to do next, Hana texted Kim to come back since this was going nowhere. However, Kim pretended to not know Hana and ignored her many S.O.S texts.

An annoyed frown appeared as Hana locked her phone and then placed it faced down. She picked up her fork and began eating. She might as well replenish her strength if she was going to argue with Jungkook. Whenever they were alone, like this, it usually turned into World War III.

Jungkook awkwardly glanced at Hana, trying to figure out how to start the conversation. How does one confess his or her feelings? This was honestly a first for him since most of the time either he was being confessed to or he said whatever the girl wanted to hear. Yeah. He became a player after having that nightmare of Hana fucking Seungcheol. Plus, it didn’t help that the two of them denied their feelings over and over, so it was hard for Jungkook to know, for sure, that Hana had feelings for him.

          “So… how’s Lisa?” Hana awkwardly asked, hating the mega silence that was occurring between them.

Jungkook’s attention snapped onto Hana. Oh…that’s right. She didn’t know that he and Lisa were no longer a hot item.

          “We broke up.” He shrugged as he took a bite of the fried rice Kim whipped up for them.

Hana was caught off guard but masked the feeling with a look of disinterest.

          “Oh? That’s a shame. What happened this time?”

Jungkook took another bite before speaking,

          “She developed a crush on BamBam, so I let her go.”

Out of habit, Hana couldn’t help but scoff, finding his reason a tad hypocritical. She resumed eating, not wanting to argue with Jungkook, however, Jungkook wanted to know why she scoffed. He felt a bit offended that she scoffed at his reason. Hana shook her head as she placed her spoon down. A long sigh slowly left her lips as she had no intention of arguing with him.

Hana swiveled her chair towards him and then in the calmest tone she could muster, she explained why she scoffed. She told him that she found it a bit hypocritical that he broke up with Lisa just because she expressed interest in another guy but would blow up on her whenever a guy expressed interest in dating her. Each word stabbed Jungkook in the heart, however, instead of calmly explaining his side and what not, his ego got the best of him— so much for confessing his feelings.

Hours passed by and Kim and Seokjin grew curious on how the lovebirds were doing. With their smoothies in hand, the soon-to-be parents adventured to the third floor. As soon as they stepped foot on the floor, they were instantly greeted with loud and emotion fueled shouting. Uh-oh. That wasn’t good. The couple rushed over to the computer lab and as they opened the door, there was Hana and Jungkook, going at it…like usual.

          “Oh, so you’re saying that I’m a fucking slut just because I went out with one fucking date with Seungcheol!?” Hana spat, venom dripping down every word.

Jungkook glared daggers at the woman, “Yes! That’s what I’m fucking saying, you annoying bitch!”

Kim flinched as she never witnessed the two fight his hard. Something wasn’t right. Before either Hana or Jungkook could say one more thing, that they would later regret, Kim rushed into the battlefield and stood in between them, placing a warm hand on both of their shoulders.

          “Hey! Hey! Hey! TIME OUT!” Kim shouted at the top of her lungs, glaring at both Hana and Jungkook while Seokjin patted Jungkook’s shoulders, hoping to calm him.

As if they were talking to each other telepathically, Kim guided Hana to one corner while Seokjin did the same with Jungkook.

Now far away from the boys, Kim asked Hana what happened since when she left they were quiet as a mouse.

Hana blew a raspberry, “That jealous asshole called me a slut and a cheating whore because of one fucking date!”

Kim clicked her tongue in disappointment and mumbled something underneath her breath. She gazed at Hana and then gave her signature sage advice. Sadly, Hana wasn’t hearing any of it. Jungkook went too far this time. The damage was done.

          “I don’t know how you do it Kim… how could you date the man that said almost the same things as Jungkook said?” Hana eyed Kim sadly, her confusion at an all-time high at the moment.

Kim pursed her lips, thinking about Hana’s hard-hitting question. How was she able to date Seokjin after being called a “cheating whore” and a “slut” countlessly?

Hana took her silence as a negative reaction. She wasn’t about to give her heart to someone so jealous like that.

Just as she was about to walk over to Jungkook and reject any notion of being together, Hana felt Kim’s hand wrap around her wrist.

Hana’s eyes trailed down to her hand and then back up to Kim, eyeing her with pure confusion.

          “I don’t have an exact reason why I chose to date Seokjin after the many hurtful things he said to me, but I know that it would have hurt a lot more to see him with another girl. It would especially hurt me to even try and be with another guy, knowing that I can’t give him my whole heart.” Kim smiled sweetly at her “daughter”. “You can’t help who you fall in love with, and you, Miss Hana, are in love with Jungkook.” She then turned Hana around and gave her a gently push towards him. “So, go do something about it.”

Meanwhile, with Seokjin and Jungkook, they were having their own heart-to-heart talk. Seokjin crossed his arms over his chest and asked why he and Kim showed up to a warzone. Jungkook raked his hands through his hair, frustrated with the fact that he let his jealousy get the best of him.

          “I don’t know man. One minute we were having a semi-normal conversation and then the next thing I know, Hana scoffed and that just set me off.” Jungkook explained, feeling a bit disgusted with himself. His mom always taught him to treat girls with respect. Yeah. She would have been extremely disappointed with him today.

Seokjin nodded, “Let me guess, your jealousy overpowered the rational side of you and you just went off on Hana.” He then placed a warm hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. “Dude, I know how that feels it. Believe me.”

An airy like snort left Jungkook’s lips, “Yeah? So, how on Earth did you manage to snag Kim then? I mean you two didn’t exactly argue quietly whenever you had your jealousy fueled episode.”

Seokjin took a quick peek at Kim, who was smiling as she talked to Hana, and found himself smiling as well.

          “I actually can’t answer that since I don’t know what goes on my princess’s mind most of the time, but I can tell you that if Kim can forgive me for having sex with Jey, then Hana can forgive you for saying things you didn’t mean.” He told Jungkook, placing a strong yet warm hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Jungkook took a second to let Seokjin’s words sink in his mind.

          “Love is strange Kook… you just got to let it happen.” Seokjin added, a sense of mysteriousness filling the air between them.

Just as Jungkook was about to say something, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened, feeling both surprised and happy that Hana made the first move.

Seokjin smiled and then excused himself from the conversation, letting the soon-to-be couple have a moment alone.

Once Seokjin was out of earshot, Hana spoke first. She started with an apology and followed it with her telling him that she reacted wrongly when she scoffed at Jungkook’s earlier explanation. However, before she could continue, Jungkook held up his hand, signaling her to stop.

          “You have nothing to apologize for baby girl… If I didn’t say the things I said and behaved the way I did, then you wouldn’t have done that. So, it’s my fault.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with a shy smile.

Hana smiled softly yet sweetly, finding this side of Jungkook refreshing and cute.

          “Well, why don’t we agree that it was both of our faults and move on?” She suggested, physically and emotionally ready to be Jungkook’s girlfriend. Finally.

          “Deal.” Jungkook grinned from ear-to-ear, leaning forward to give Hana a hug.

Noticing his action, Hana cocked up her brow and held out her arm, preventing the happy bunny from hugging her.

Jungkook eyed her in confusion. Did she not want a hug?

          “Are you going to ask me?” Hana smiled knowingly, tapping her foot impatiently for affect.

          “Ask you what?” Jungkook messed with Hana, earning him a smack from her. “Oh that! You want to be my girlfriend or something?”

Hana playfully shook her head as she rolled her eyes, “So romantic baby boy… but I’ll take it.”

A huge wave of joy came crashing down on Jungkook as he beamed with excitement. He lifted up his _girlfriend_ and twirled her around. Hana was finally his girlfriend. He gently set her down and kissed her cheek. He was going to wait for the perfect moment to give her his first kiss. Yeah, Jungkook never had his first kiss, but Hana didn’t need to know that tiny yet important detail.

From afar, Kim and Seokjin cheered to themselves as they were happy that Jungkook and Hana were finally together.

          “Finally! I was hoping that they would get together before I gave birth.” Kim said, a tiny chuckle appeared here and there.

Seokjin pulled Kim in closer, “We make a good team.”

          “Yeah, but I’m not doing this again. Jailene, Jimin, Jey, and Taehyung are on their own! This was too much stress!” Kim looked at her prince sternly as if she was warning him.

A sheepish smile slowly appeared on his face, “Yeah about that… Jimin texted me and asked if we could help him with Jailene.”

          “Fuck it. I quit.”

          “Princess, don’t leave!”


	9. One Small Pepper Becomes Two Small Peppers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_From afar, Kim and Seokjin cheered to themselves as they were happy that Jungkook and Hana were finally together._

_“Finally! I was hoping that they would get together before I gave birth.” Kim said, a tiny chuckle appeared here and there._

_Seokjin pulled Kim in closer, “We make a good team.”_

_“Yeah, but I’m not doing this again. Jailene, Jimin, Jey, and Taehyung are on their own! This was too much stress!” Kim looked at her prince sternly as if she was warning him._

_A sheepish smile slowly appeared on his face, “Yeah about that… Jimin texted me and asked if we could help him with Jailene.”_

_“Fuck it. I quit.”_

_“Princess, don’t leave!”_

After the news of Jungkook and Hana being exclusively tied to each other was announced, there was one man stressing and in total disbelief. How did the youngest member in his personal group manage to snag himself a girlfriend before him?! That truly baffled him. Nevertheless, Park Jimin wasn’t backing down. Hearing that news only fueled his determination to ask out Jailene. Now, the question was, how was he going to do that? The event had to wow her. The event had to cause tears in her eyes. The event had to influence her to say yes to him.

Lightly rubbing his chin, feeling the prickliness of his stubble, Jimin stared at the many papers, that was sprawled out on his desk. His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed the deeper he thought about his plan. If he wanted to go for the romantic route, then there was only one person he had to recruit. Jimin dug out his phone and sent a quick group text to the resident romantic couple.

> **[From Jinnie: I don’t know if my princess wants to get roped in another crazy scheme… ^^;]**
> 
> **[From “Mom-in-law”: Damn straight I don’t… HanKook was enough for me.]**

Jimin stared at the text messages, completely in awe that Kim rejected his request. Then, another idea popped in his mind. Never take failure or rejection as an option. He quickly tapped away on the keyboard, typing his response, before pressing send.

Lightly drumming his fingers on the desk, feeling the anxiety and impatience fill him up, Jimin gazed at his phone. As he was about to look away from the phone, the sound of his phone dinging caused the man to practically jump on his phone like a starving person seeing a full course meal for the very first time.

> **[From “Mom-in-law”: You’re not going to stop bugging us until I agree, huh?]**
> 
> **[From Jinnie: Knowing Jimin? Probably not!]**
> 
> **[From “Mom-in-law”: Ugh! Fine! I’ll do it but only to distract Jailene!]**
> 
> **[From Jinnie: That’s my girl! Okay Jimin, we’re in.]**

A bright and wide smile instantly appeared on his face once he read their responds. Jimin sprung up from his seat and pumped his fist in the air. The excitement and adrenaline pumped in his veins as today was the day. Today was going to be the day that Park Jimin was no longer single.

While Jimin was planning his special event, Jailene was downstairs, buried nose deep in her psychology book. She had her ten-minute presentation on a mental illness later in the day, so she wanted to make sure she was absolutely prepared. She despised public speaking with a passion, and the fact that her presentation _had_ to be ten-minutes or more killed her. What was she going to do?

As Jailene was about to cry from frustration, Kim entered the family room and plopped her pregnant ass next to her. Jailene’s eye lit up and took the chance to say hi to Kim’s baby. She cooed at it for a couple of minutes before asking what brought the expecting mother downstairs.

          “Well, I just wanted to see what my sister from another mister was up to!” Kim smiled brightly, fighting the urge to laugh. Laughing, an action she did whenever she lied. Kim sucked at lying.

Jailene whined, “Just dreading this presentation. You’re a future teacher, can you do it for me?”

Kim rolled her eyes, “No, I can’t do your presentation for you.” She then stood up from her seat, though, she struggled just a bit. “But, I can get you out of the house and distract your worried mind!”

Jailene raised her brow, questioning Kim’s rather odd behavior, however, she didn’t question it for very long since it had been ages since she and Kim hung out. She closed her book and shoved it inside her backpack. After, she grabbed one of the straps before inserting her arm through it.

Beaming with excitement, Kim hurriedly ushered Jailene out for a fun filled day of distractions while Jimin and Seokjin planned the ultimate event behind Jailene’s back. Should be a fun time, right?

With a sound of the front door closing, Jimin finally popped out from his shared bedroom. He rapidly knocked on Jungkook, Seokjin, Taehyung, and Hoseok’s door. Each fella opened the bedroom door and swiftly exited. When they got the S.O.S message from Jimin, they immediately agreed to help their “brother” out. Got to love being a part of a fraternity. It also helped that they were close friends before they formed that organization.

          “Okay, what’s the plan?” Taehyung asked as he flung a friendly arm over Jimin’s shoulders.

Seokjin piped up, quickly relaying the plan to them as Jimin didn’t have enough time as it is. At first, Seokjin thought the special event was going to take over a course of a week to plan and execute. Wrong! Jimin already waited enough and wanted to make Jailene is woman ASAP! She definitely waited long enough for his slow ass.

Once Jimin clarified any questions that his friends had, it was time to begin. First on the list was to go over the song that he picked out to perform for her. Jailene always complimented his singing and dancing, so why not incorporate that into her event?

Jungkook, Taehyung, and Hoseok each received a sheet of paper, that contained the lyrics of the song that Jimin picked out. Each person glanced over the content, finding himself nodding in approval. Except for Jungkook. He took that as an opportunity to taunt his older friend. Jimin simply glared at him, not wanting to retaliate. He wasn’t going to let Jungkook ruin his mood. He’ll just get back at the cheeky youngster later once the event was over.

After glancing over the lyrics, the boys proceed with phase two of the plan, which was practice, practice, and more practice. Jungkook and Seokjin moved some of the living room furniture out of the way, while Hoseok and Jimin quickly choreographed some moves that would be easy to mimic. Taehyung, on the other hand, was tasked with sending text messages to the other housemates, asking them to be diversions for Jailene if she expressed interest in coming to the house.

          “Alright. Let’s get practicing!”

Smiling in content as the warm rays from the sun hit her face, Jailene stood in silence, breathing in the fresh air. Once she deemed that she had enough sun, Jailene called out to Kim and the two girls proceeded with their journey. However, before they could take another step, Billie, Daehyun, Haneul, and Daniel appeared in front of them.

Kim faked confusion and asked what they wanted. Jailene eyed Kim strangely, but shook it off once Billie started to talk.

          “I actually need your help Jailene.” Billie began digging around for something in his bag, however, he was struggling to keep the backpack balanced on his knee since it contained a couple of textbooks and his laptop. Being the gentleman that he is, Daehyun grabbed his boyfriend’s backpack and held it out in front of Billie. Billie smiled sweetly at him and quickly dug for the book. He shouted a quick, “Ah-ha!”, as he pulled out the book. He then stood next to Jailene and asked for her expertise on psychology.

While that was occurring, Haneul and Daniel quickly conversed with Kim as they told her what the rest of the plan was since Jimin was in a hurry earlier.

Jailene glanced away from the book, sneaking a peek at Kim, Haneul, and Daniel. What could they be whispering about? Something about that was causing her insecurities to flare up. Yet, once again, Jailene buried it deep inside her since she her rational side was telling her that Kim would never talk ill about her behind her back.

          “After us, Maddie, Toni, Jaebum, and Namjoon are up next.” Haneul whispered to Kim, showing her the plan on her phone.

Kim nodded, “Got it boss!”

Haneul smiled and tucked her phone away, “Oh! Have you talked to Mark at all since I gave you the note?”

Kim flinched as she completely forgot about him. A sheepish smile graced her lips as Kim muttered a quick no to the artist. Hanuel playfully shook her head and then told her that she would talk to him for her.

Kim hugged her out of thanks and jokingly added that she should set up Mark on a blind date. Haneul laughed at her comment and then replied,

          “We will see. I think I need to set him up with a female version of Jackson.”

Kim chuckled, “Exactly! That’s why I think he and I wouldn’t work. I’m quiet. He’s quiet. It would be too quiet.”

Haneul laughed again and agreed with Kim’s statement.

After having a couple more laughs and helping Billie with his assignment, Kim and Jailene bid the youngest members of the house a fond farewell. Once they were out of earshot, Jailene abruptly turned to Kim and asked what she and Haneul were whispering about. A look of dread washed over Kim. Friendly reminder, Kim sucked at lying and hated doing it. Her bottom lip disappeared as she averted her gaze from Jailene. However, Jailene wasn’t having it. She entered Kim’s field of vision and demanded for her to tell the truth.

A few whines left Kim’s plump lips and just as she was about to crack like an egg, Maddie, Jaebum, Toni, and Namjoon walked up to them. A wave of relief washed over Kim as she switched her focus on to them.

Jailene pouted and glared at Kim. She was determined to figure out was going on.

          “Seokjin spammed my phone with reminders and to make sure that you took your vitamins and drank your daily smoothie.” Toni handed Kim the plastic cup and her pills.

Kim stuck out her tongue, “That’s not a smoothie!” She then dramatically pointed at it, “That’s fucking death in liquid form!”

Jailene laughed, “Don’t be such a baby, Kimi.”

Kim glared at the girl before taking a sip of the dark green colored concoction. She choked on it, fighting the urge to vomit it back up.

Jailene shook her head with an amusing smile before switching her attention.

          “How did you do on the test last week, Jaebum?” Jailene asked.

Jaebum’s ears perked up as he felt caught off guard with her question. This was one of the rare moments that Jailene talked to him. He quickly composed himself before answering the lady. Maddie joined in the conversation and then Namjoon. The three of them distracted Jailene, even messing around with her a bit.

The lively atmosphere instantly died down when Jailene mentioned Jimin. Everyone’s eyes widened and their heart stopped beating for a split second. Shit. The gang, minus Jailene, stayed silently, averting their eyes from her as they tried to think of a good lie to say. Safe to say that none of them liked lying to their dear friend.

          “Jimin is probably on a date with Taehyung.” Kim joked.

Jailene snorted, “Yeah, you’re probably right. They’re probably even feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries or something.”

Back with Jimin and Taehyung, they were currently in the kitchen watching Seokjin prepare chocolate covered strawberries. The resident chef dipped the tart fruit in a bowl filled with melted semi-sweet chocolate. Jimin’s stared in awe as he watched his oldest friend continue to dip the strawberries. Who would’ve thought that one simple action could be that mesmerizing? He was kind of jealous of Kim now.

          “See? Not that hard.” Seokjin then removed the apron and held it in front of Jimin, “Now, you try.”

Jimin took the apron and swiveled his snapback around. He quickly slapped himself, allowing the tiny pain fuel his adrenaline.

          “Prepare for something amazing Jailene!”

With the sun perfectly placed in the middle of the blue sky, it meant one thing. It meant that it was time for lunch. The sounds of their tummy rumbling caused Jailene and Kim to laugh hysterically. The sad part of that was that they didn’t know why they found it so funny. The two ladies happily strode over to the dining hall. They glanced over their options and decided on Mexican food. Though, choosing that option led to Jailene nitpick her meal and brag about her mom’s cooking. Kim took a bite of her taco before expressing jealousy. She wanted to try Jailene’s mom’s food too!

          “Are you supposed to be eating that?” The two girls heard a familiar cool voice ask as they felt a sudden weight shift in their seats.

Kim recognized the voice, “I won’t tell if you don’t, Yoongi.”  

Yoongi cocked up a brow and gave the expecting mom a look.

Madelyn smiled as she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, hoping to soothe away his urge to rat out on Kim.

Jailene stifled her laughter as she finished her food. With the last bite chewed enough to swallow, Jailene quickly swallowed the processed food before taking a sip of her water. She took a couple more gulps of the healthy liquid before screwing on the cap.

          “So, what brings you guys here?” Jailene pulled out her phone to check any messages from Jimin. Sadly, she had none.

Madelyn paused, taking a break from being a referee for Yoongi and Kim.

          “Well, I was hungry.” She then gestured to her boyfriend with her head, “Yoongi, I don’t know why he came along with me.”

Yoongi looked away from the now agitated Kim, “I tagged along to make sure that no one flirted with my baby.”

Hearing his pet name for her caused Madelyn to turn crimson red. She should be used to hearing it by now, but she wasn’t. Yoongi loved saying and doing anything to make her blush.

          “You do know that’s unhealthy, right Yoongi?” Yoongi heard Kim comment. He could sense the cheeky grin on her face as she said that.

          “Oh? Says the woman who’s dating the most possessive man in the house.” Yoongi argued, returning the cheeky smirk.

Both Jailene and Madelyn snickered. Yoongi did have a point. Out of all the guys in the house, Seokjin was the most smothering.

          “He’s not posse—” Yoongi, Madelyn, and Jailene shot her a look. “Okay, he’s possessive, but in my current situation, he has the right to be like that.” Kim defended her man. Though, deep down, she knew they were right. His possessiveness was something they needed to work on together.

Jailene stood up and sat next to the pregnant woman. She then patted her back, uttering, “It’s okay Kim”, over and over. Then, a thought entered her anxious mind. Was Jimin like that? Before she could express her concerns, Yoongi beat her to the punch.

          “Jimin is the least possessive one out of our group.”

Jailene’s attention immediately snapped onto the pale man.

          “Really?”

Both Yoongi and Madelyn nodded.        

          “Yup. If I had to rank them from most to least possessive, it would be:

 

> Seokjin
> 
> Jungkook
> 
> Taehyung
> 
> Namjoon
> 
> Hoseok
> 
> Me
> 
> Jimin”

Hearing that Jimin was last on the list eased Jailene’s worries away. Wait. If he was the least possessive, then that meant he could care less about her and guys flirting with her.

          “Remember, possessiveness and jealousy can be two different things. Jimin may be last on the list but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get jealous. If I recall, didn’t he want to kick Wonwoo’s ass?” Yoongi said as he quickly glanced at his phone to check the time.

Jailene quickly recalled that memory. Her lips thinned as she nodded slowly. That was the most embarrassing day she ever had.

          “Yeah…” She trailed as she narrowed her eyes, remembering that she needed to choke the life out of her roommate for that.

Meanwhile, back with Jimin, he suddenly felt a cold shiver shoot down his spine. He paused mid dance move, causing Jungkook, Hoseok, and Taehyung to collide into each other. Profanity after profanity left their lips as they glared at the frozen Jimin.

Taehyung was the first to recover from the traffic collision. He stood up and dusted himself off. Then, he walked over to Jimin and placed a warm hand on his shoulder as he asked his close friend what was wrong.

          “I don’t know man… I think Jailene wants to kill me, and I didn’t even do anything to her…yet.” Jimin took off his snapback and ran his hand through his luscious locks before placing his hat back on.

Jungkook and Hoseok stared at each other before switching their gazes to Jimin.

Taehyung raised his brow, “That’s weird. Why would she want to kill you, if you haven’t fucked up yet?” Then, a lightbulb went off in his mind. “I’m going to go find her.”

Jimin snapped out of his trance immediately after he heard Taehyung say that. Before he could reject the idea, Taehyung walked out of the house with Seokjin in tow.

A frustrated growl escaped Jimin’s lips as he expressed his agitation throughout his body.

          “So…should we practice without Taehyung?” Jungkook questioned as he turned his attention onto Hana and Alison, who were simply sitting on the couch.

Both the ladies shrugged as they were unsure themselves.

After a couple minutes have passed, Jimin finally composed himself. Taehyung leaving was just a minor setback. Besides, he was thinking optimistically! Taehyung was a pro at stalling people, so him talking to Jailene would buy him a little more time. This was going to work.

Jimin walked over to his phone and then restarted the song. The catchy tune of the guitar started to echo throughout the empty house, and the remaining fellas took their position once again.

With the sun slowly lowering itself down, causing the bright blues and pure white clouds to change into light blues with sprinkles of pastel red and oranges. The relaxing warmth turned into a soothing cold. The breeze danced through the passing students as it found its way to Jailene. The wind lightly fanned her face, unknowingly soothing the light agitation that she was feeling. Jailene raised her brow as Taehyung continued to spout random nonsense. One right after the other.

A blank expression graced her face as his words entered through one ear and out the other.

          “I mean, I’m starting to think Irene only wants me for my money…” Taehyung sadly muttered. That caught Jailene’s attention.

Her emotionless dazed changed into pure concern.

          “Why do you think that?”

Taehyung tapped on his chin, “Hmm… I don’t know. It’s my gut feeling telling me that, but I don’t want to confront her about it. She’s the second person I have grown to love.”

          “Second? Let me guess…Jey is the first?” Jailene smirked.

A blush crept on Taehyung’s cheeks. Yup. His blush confirmed Jailene’s assumption.

          “Jey is the first of what?” Kim entered the conversation after having a rather _long_ talk on why an all organic smoothie wasn’t going to make their child smart with Seokjin.

          “Jey is Tae’s first love!” Jailene gushed.

Taehyung’s blush deepened as Kim joined in on the teasing.

          “Why are you dating what’s her face then?” Seokjin asked as he pulled Kim towards him, lightly pecking her head.

Taehyung stood there in silence as he thought about Seokjin’s question. Why was he dating Irene if his heart was telling something wasn’t right? However, instead of listening to his heart, Taehyung listened to the pain and said,

          “Because I love her.”

He flashed a bright smile, hoping that it would convince the others; unfortunately, it didn’t. They weren’t stupid.

          “Yeah, and I love Wonwoo.” Jailene scoffed.

Her comment caused Kim to laugh brightly. Something she hasn’t done in a while since Jey left the house.

Seeing her sister from another mister smile that widely brought a warm wave to wash over her. Jailene hugged Kim tightly, smiling in content.

Seokjin watched the warm encounter. His eyes trailed down to his wrist where they almost popped out of their sockets. He noticed the time, and they were going to be late if they didn’t haul ass right now.

Seokjin was the first to run back to the house, spouting a convincing lie to his princess as well. Taehyung soon followed after and then Jailene and Kim.

With his back turned towards the door, Jimin counted down the last seconds before signaling Alison to start the music. The familiar guitar notes flowed from the speakers, causing Hana and Alison to sway their heads. They heard the song so many times that they can easily lip sync the lyrics.

One by one, each guy turned around, executing the dance moves perfectly. While the boys were dancing and singing, the rest of the housemates quickly set up the backyard. They decorated the fence with string lights, rose petals neatly spread out on the stone floor, and balloons for days.

As the song neared the end, Seokjin quickly handed Jimin a rose just before he knelt in front the woman of his dreams. With the song fading out, Jimin took the chance to quickly muster the last remaining courage and asked the one question that he’s been dying to ask since their second date.

          “Will you go out with me?”

Instead of answering, a pair of arms flung around him, tackling him to the ground. Damn, he didn’t think Jailene was that type of person. Then, it hit him. The person hugging him right now wasn’t Jailene. It was Taehyung.

          “Aww! Of course, I’ll be yours ChimChim!” Taehyung laughed loudly as Jimin switched their positions. The two loveable dorks began to wrestle on the floor, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Soon, a familiar and hypnotic laughter invaded Jimin’s ears. Jimin instantly ceased with actions and scrambled up. He boldly met Jailene’s gaze, blushing shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jailene, on the other hand, wasn’t returning his gaze. Tears formed as she continued to laugh hysterically. While, with Kim, she was busy panting, rubbing her lower back as she glared at Jailene’s laughing self.

          “And this is why I didn’t want to be roped in this, you stupid small pepper!” Kim growled at Jimin, while Seokjin rushed to her side to prevent her from killing Jimin.

After having one more good laugh, Jailene caught her breath and wiped the tears away. She took one last breath before meeting Jimin’s anxious stare.

          “Okay, what did you want to ask again?” Jailene smiled sweetly.

          “W-would you go out with m-me?” Jimin tried to ask smoothly, but stuttered a bit. He silently berated himself for acting like a dork in front of Jailene. She wasn’t going to say yes now. Great.

          “Sure, why not.” Jailene said, still smiling warmly at him.

Jimin had to do a double take. Did she really say yes? He asked her to repeat herself, just in case he heard wrong. Nope. She really did say yes.

Filled with nothing but joy, Jimin rushed over to Jailene and pulled her into the most loving embrace ever. Jailene sighed in content as she felt his love. Something that she feared but after having a long talk with both Jey and Kim, she ended up falling blindly, hoping that he would catch her— and he did.

Hugging her for a few more seconds, Jimin finally pulled away and then did what he _only_ dreamt of doing. His lips pressed against hers. His hands lightly cupped her soft cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

While the newly formed couple were being congratulated by the rest of the housemates, Kim heard her phone go off, a familiar ringtone flowing from the speakers. Seokjin grabbed her phone; his eyes widening as he registered the contact name. He then handed the device over to his princess and before Kim could even say, “hello”, the most broken voice beat her to it.

          “I can’t do this anymore…”


	10. So Much for Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Filled with nothing but joy, Jimin rushed over to Jailene and pulled her into the most loving embrace ever. Jailene sighed in content as she felt his love. Something that she feared but after having a long talk with both Jey and Kim, she ended up falling blindly, hoping that he would catch her— and he did._

_Hugging her for a few more seconds, Jimin finally pulled away and then did what he only dreamt of doing. His lips pressed against hers. His hands lightly cupped her soft cheeks as he deepened the kiss._

_While the newly formed couple were being congratulated by the rest of the housemates, Kim heard her phone go off, a familiar ringtone flowing from the speakers. Seokjin grabbed her phone; his eyes widening as he registered the contact name. He then handed the device over to his princess and before Kim could even say, “hello”, the most broken voice beat her to it._

_“I can’t do this anymore…”_

Sitting in complete silence, the darkness swallowed Jey’s entire body. The lack of light became suffocating as if the most horrific thing lurked in the shadows and choked the life out of her. The only companion she had was her trusty vodka and anti-anxiety meds. She poured herself another shot; her tears added a bit of saltiness to it. She choked back a sob as she downed the burning liquid. She grimaced from the strong liquor but quickly shook it off. She popped the pills in her mouth and then tilted the bottle back, allowing the alcohol to flood the pills down her stomach.

After taking one last swig, Jey threw the empty bottle onto the carpet and flopped down on her bed. Her heart pounded against her chest as tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks. Why was she subjecting herself to this? Why was there a throbbing pain at the back of her brain? It was as if her mind was forcing a dark secret to stay buried deep inside the vaults of her brain.

Suddenly, a light buzzing sound echoed throughout the gloomy room. For a couple of seconds, there was bright light illuminating the room. Jey turned her head, letting out a soft groan, as she reached out for her phone. Once she felt the device on the tip of her fingers, she curled them around it and picked it up. She blankly stared at the caller ID and blinked a few times. What could Kim possibly want with her?

_Kim eyed Seokjin worriedly as her heart drummed against her chest. Hearing Jey’s defeated voice was not sitting well with Kim at all._

_“What do you mean? Are you okay? Did something happen?” Kim fired question after question._

_Not wanting to ruin the lively atmosphere, Seokjin politely guided his princess outside to the front porch. He lightly closed the door behind them and then placed his light jacket around Kim, not wanting her to catch a cold._

_Kim smiled thankfully at him before directing her focus back onto Jey. As soon as she did, she heard a light sob coming from the other side. What has caused her to be so riled up?_

_“Taehyung…” Kim heard Jey whimper._

_Seokjin’s ears perked up and immediately grabbed for the phone._

_He pressed the device to his ear, “How did you found out about that?”_

_Kim eyed him weirdly, “Find about what?”_

_“That fucking slut is wearing a ring on her left ring finger!!” Kim heard Jey shout. The call wasn’t on speaker, and Jey still managed to be heard._

_Her jaw dropped as Kim looked to Seokjin for any explanation, hoping that Jey’s claim wasn’t true._

_Unfortunately, it was._

_The sounds of crying and gasping for air was heard seconds later. Jey was truly heartbroken, and the last string of hope that anchored her sanity was cut. Kim felt so helpless. She knew nothing she could say or do would heal Jey’s broken heart. Only Taehyung could do that. How was Kim going to fix Jey at this point? How was she going to rescue her close friend? Then, it hit her. She was going to need to talk to Jey in person, but how? There was no way Yongguk was going to trust her anywhere near Jey. Suddenly, by the graces of the idea Gods, a light bulb went off in Kim’s mind._

_Seokjin noticed the wheels turning in his princess’s bright mind. Whatever she had planned wasn’t going to be good. He grabbed the phone from Kim and pressed the mute button. He then looked down at his devious girlfriend, asking what she had planned._

_“Well, I’m going to meet up with Junhong and demand him to talk to Yongguk, so I can see Jey. I’m honestly done sitting by and not doing shit about it. She needs to come back home.” Kim glared at the front door as if her eyes were locked on Taehyung. “Taehyung! That asshole needs to wake the fuck up and realize that Irene is nothing but a gold digger! He and Jey belong together! Like, does he not realize that!” She then let out a frustrated growl, panting slightly now._

_Hearing the almost animalistic growl emit from Kim’s lips caused Seokjin to immediately rub her arms, producing light shushes to soothe her anger. Her body language showed him that she was tense and ready to kill._

_“It’s okay baby… it’s okay.” He continued to coo, placing soft kisses on her cheek and rubbing her tummy._

_A long yet defeated sigh slowly left her lips as Kim regained her composure. She quickly mustered a fake smile and then gestured for her phone back. Seokjin handed her phone and then pulled her towards his chest, letting his warm aura surround the still agitated woman._

_Kim unmuted her phone, slightly surprised that Jey hasn’t hung up yet, and resumed talking Jey off the ledge. She exhausted her go-to methods but only calmed Jey down when she told her that she was going to try her best to plan a face-to-face meetup._

_With a few more sniffles, Kim heard Jey said, “Okay… please… I just want this to end.”_

_Kim muttered a quick, “I know”, before hanging up. She stared blankly at her phone before pressing it against her heart, hoping that Jey would feel her warmth._

_“We’re going to get her back, Kim…” Seokjin murmured lovingly against Kim’s forehead. “We’re going to get her back…”_

_A few weeks later and by some miracle, Yongguk allowed Jey to see Kim. Apparently, Junhong lied to him and said that Jey was only person who could convince Kim to date him. Yeah, Junhong would still do anything for Kim. That’s how deep his “love” was._

_Now, sitting at a table, at the local coffee place, Kim waited for Jey, scrolling on her phone as she looked at her photos of her and Seokjin with a smile._

_Suddenly, a familiar silhouette casted over the table. Kim’s smile grew wider as she looked to the side and saw the face she longed to see._

_“Jey!” She immediately shot up from her seat, however, instead of expecting a hug back, Kim froze in her steps. Her brows became knitted together as she looked at Jey in confusion. What caused her to take a step back?_

_Thinking it was a fluke, Kim tried to initiate another hug, but it was met with the same response. Jey’s body tensed, causing her to hold up her hands and take a step backwards. Okay— weird._

_Jey simply smiled and then gestured for Kim to take a seat._

_“So, why did you want to meet me?” She asked as she glanced around her surroundings._

_Kim raised her brow, “Uh… you don’t remember?”_

_Jey shook her head, eyeing Kim in pure confusion._

_“You called me, crying hysterically and acting as if you were ready to jump off the ledge.” Kim kindly explained._

_Jey continued to stare at blankly, blinking a few times._

_“I did? Damn… I must’ve been drunk off my ass then because I have no recollection of doing that!” She chuckled, earning a disbelieving look from Kim._

_Kim looked at her close friend in awe, “That's not funny, Jey! You were clearly upset over Taehyung.” As soon as she raised her tone, she noticed Jey flinch. What has Yongguk done to her?_

_Jey took a deep breath and then mustered the fakest smile ever to grace her face._

_“Why would I be upset over someone that I haven’t even given a second thought since I left that stupid house?” She shrugged._

_Without a second thought, Kim shot up from her seat and stared down at the delirious woman. How could Jey say that about the house that she spent hours of hard work to get it to where it was at now? How dare she mock it…._

_Kim stomped over to Jey. Her hand immediately latched onto Jey’s bicep, however, that was grave mistake. As soon as Jey felt a strong hand wrap around her arm, she freaked out. Her flight or fight response was in full effect. She shoved Kim to the ground…_

_“Princess!”_

_“Kim!”_

_Kim heard a couple of familiar voices shout from afar. The moment Jey put her hands on her shoulders, Kim’s immediate response was to protect her tummy. Before her ass even landed on the ground, Kim wrapped her arms around her stomach, not caring if she was going to sprain her wrists._

_Jey stared coldly at her close friend; her mind not registering that it was Kim she shoved. She was then forcibly pushed aside by Seokjin as he knelt by Kim’s side._

_His eyes instantly locked onto Jey with nothing but anger and disappointment._

_“What the fuck Jey?!” He shouted, not giving a shit if people around them began to stare._

_Hearing his voice snapped Jey out of her trance. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped beating when she realized what she had done._

_“Oh my God, I’m so sorry Kim.” She tried to take a step closer but was immediately halted by Seokjin._

_“No. You don’t get to be anywhere near my princess. Not anymore.”_

_As soon as that sentence left Seokjin’s lips, Jey’s heart broke yet again. She and Kim been through Hell and back. They were closest of friends and for Seokjin to tell her that? That was the last straw. Her last thread of sanity was cut loose._

_With her mouth quivering as she choked back the tears that threatened to spill, Jey pushed past Taehyung and ran. Where she ran? No one knew._

_A disbelieving scoff exited his lips as Seokjin helped his princess up, nice and slow._

_“I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there to catch you, princess.” He placed his hand on Kim’s lower back as he slowly raised her up._

_Kim smiled sympathetically, “It’s okay, Jinnie. I didn’t know that she would react like that.”_

_“Well, it’s her own dumb ass fault for overreacting.” Seokjin scoffed._

_A stern expression appeared on Kim’s face as she stared at her boyfriend._

_“Rape victims have the right to overreact, Seokjin.”_

_Taehyung’s attention immediately snapped onto Kim the second she said that._

_“R-rape?” Taehyung suddenly felt disgusted with himself, and the urge to kill Yongguk was at an all-time high._

_A sad yet soft smile graced Kim’s face as an awkward silence filled the air._

_“Yeah…”_

Just as Jey was about to swipe to answer Kim, the call ended. She stared blankly at her phone as she slowly sat up. Her brows furrowed as she tried to recollect the bits and pieces. What was the reason for her pushing Kim that day?

Her eyes narrowed as she stared blankly at certain spot on the wall. The sound her heart pounding invaded her ears as Jey forced her mind to work overtime.

The memories slowly came flooding back, though, certain parts of them were foggy. She closed her eyes, letting the steadiness of her breathing fuel her resolve. Jey desperately wanted to know what made her shove Kim to the ground. What made her freak out and paranoid?

Slowly but surely, everything started to make sense. She didn’t know what possessed her, but she stood up from her bed. Her mind took over her body, directing her to certain areas of her room.

Jey first stopped in front of a wall that was near her front door. Her eyes glanced around, hoping to find any clues…

         “ _Come on Yongguk…”_ A flirtatious giggle echoed in her mind as Jey continued to search for a hint. Then, by sheer luck, she found it. A pair of smudged hand prints. Why was it there though?

_Yongguk had enough of Jey’s defiant behavior. He grew tired of her snippy remarks, and the obvious love she still harbored for Taehyung. His dark gaze followed Jey’s every movement. He patiently waited for Jey to drink herself practically to death before making a move. He waited and waited. He balled his hand into a fist over and over. His twisted thoughts fueling his needs and wants. With a devious smirk, he downed the rest of his drink and threw the cup to the side. He stalked up to Jey and roughly pulled on her arm, dragging her up the stairs._

_Jey, thinking that he wanted to play rough, simply giggled. She honestly had no clue of what was to come._

_Without a second to spare, Yongguk pushed her up the wall, her breasts pressing against it to the point where it brought her pain._

_“Easy there tiger. If you wanted to play rough, then you should—” The sound of a loud smack echoed throughout the room. A throbbing sensation entered Jey’s precious cheek. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Jey felt her head forcibly tilted back._

_“I’ve been waiting to do this…”_

Her heart raced, and her palms sweated. Her mind became hazy as she felt like she was pushed out of that memory. Why though? Why was her mind burying it?

Jey took a seat on the edge of her bed as she pulled out a full bottle of tequila from her secret stash. She swiftly unscrewed the cap and took swigs after swigs of the hard liquor.

Her hands grew shaky. Her breath was heavy and frantic.

With trembling hands, Jey pressed the bottle to her lips, however, just as she was about take another shot. Her mind guided her to the corner lounge chair. Jey stared at it intensely, wondering why she as looking at it…

_Yongguk took a seat on Jey’s corner chair. He got himself nice and comfortable for the show that was about to go on. Drunken giggles slowly turned into panic screams._

_“W-what are you doing?” Jey whimpered as her heart drummed against her chest._

_“Shhh… just relax, baby.” The mysterious person cooed at Jey as he pressed “loving” kisses all over her face._

_Jey grew nervous as her mind tried to warn her, however, the alcohol was doing an amazing job at blocking it. Her hands were forced above her head and held tightly together. She felt another hand disgustingly trail down her curves as her lips were assaulted by the mystery person. Her cries and whimpers were muffled because of it…_

She suddenly gripped her hair. She felt like she was suffocating. The tequila bottle slowly spilled out, soaking the carpet. The walls closed in on her. There was no escape. Tears after tears slowly streamed down her face; her mascara was ruined.

Out of nowhere, her jaw throbbed as if someone landed a punch there— or someone gripped it hard enough to cause bruising…

_With her lips firmly pressed shut, Yongguk became agitated with her. Even while she was practically vulnerable, she still had some fighting spirit in her. No. That had to be stopped. Yongguk stared at her coldly as he gripped her jaw, forcing it to open._

_“Come on baby girl… you got to be a good girl for us.” He smirked evilly as his close friend, Jongup, forced his hardened length inside her mouth._

_Jey almost gagged on him as she felt her head being pushed back and forth._

_“This bitch better not bite me.” Jongup grunted, loving the way Jey looked, almost choking on his member._

_Yongguk smirked, “Don’t worry she’ll behave.”_

She cowered in the corner of her room, rocking back and forth. What her mind tried desperately to hide finally came to light. She had been violated. She had been used. She had been broken. The shitty part of that was— it was done by someone she thought would heal her heart. Instead, he murdered it…

In a different house, someone else was feeling a similar pain. Currently locked in his once shared room, Taehyung absentmindedly stared at Jey’s side of the closet. His heart tightened, and his lungs felt like they were suffocating. Ever since the day he learned that Jey had been a victim of sexual assault, he couldn’t sleep a wink. He couldn’t eat. He just couldn’t function. He was disgusted with himself. His hands trembled, and his breathing was sporadic. His heart and mind was telling him to do the right thing, but what was the right thing? What could he possibly do that would make everything okay? He and Kim weren’t on speaking terms at the moment. Fuck, the whole house wasn’t speaking to him, especially Jimin. Apparently, Irene did something to them without his knowledge and now, he had no one. He was alone.

Slowly picking up Jey’s hair brush, Taehyung stared at it longingly as if he mumbled a quiet prayer to bring her back. Then, out of nowhere, he angrily chucked it at the vanity mirror that she left behind. A growl of pent up emotions exited his lips as he did that.

He stared emotionlessly at broken mirror as if he was staring at his broken heart. Shards decorated the makeup desk. His reflection appeared in all of them.

Soon, a soft knock pulled him away from his agonizing thoughts.

         “Yeah?” He quickly composed himself and sat on the bed.

Peaking her head through, Kim smiled softly at Taehyung. She slowly entered and walked over to him.

         “I thought you weren’t speaking to me?” Taehyung playfully asked, lightening up the tension that filled the room.

         “I wasn’t but then I realized that I can’t blame you for what that dumb bimbo does.” Kim shrugged, insulting Taehyung’s girlfriend. Interesting enough, Taehyung remained silent.

Taehyung snorted, “Well, I’m glad you finally realized that.”

Kim smiled and took a seat next to him. Her eyes noticed the broken vanity mirror.

         “Let me guess…that was the crashing sound I heard?” She gestured to the mirror with her head.

Taehyung looked emotionless, “Yep.”

Kim slowly nodded her head, unsure what to say or do next.

Then, suddenly, Taehyung rested his head on her shoulder, allowing the tears to stain her shirt.

        "It fucking hurts… My heart— it hurts.”

         “I know… I know, Tae…”


	11. Hurricane Irene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_“I thought you weren’t speaking to me?” Taehyung playfully asked, lightening up the tension that filled the room._

_“I wasn’t but then I realized that I can’t blame you for what that dumb bimbo does.” Kim shrugged, insulting Taehyung’s girlfriend. Interesting enough, Taehyung remained silent._

_Taehyung snorted, “Well, I’m glad you finally realized that.”_

_Kim smiled and took a seat next to him. Her eyes noticed the broken vanity mirror._

_“Let me guess…that was the crashing sound I heard?” She gestured to the mirror with her head._

_Taehyung looked emotionless, “Yep.”_

_Kim slowly nodded her head, unsure what to say or do next._

_Then, suddenly, Taehyung rested his head on her shoulder, allowing the tears to stain her shirt._

_“It fucking hurts… My heart— it hurts.”_

_“I know… I know, Tae…”_

Weeks after that whole ordeal, Taehyung assumed that his life would be normal again. Wrong! After having that mental breakdown, Irene began to show her true colors. She suddenly went from this sweet girl, that you can bring home to your parents, to an absolute nightmare. At first, Taehyung remained blissfully ignorant as his heart needed mending, but now, he could no longer stand aside and do nothing. He always had an inkling that she was after his money, which he didn’t entirely mind, but the moment she trashed talk his close friends, especially Jimin, Taehyung had enough. If he was going to do the right thing, then cutting Irene out of his life was the first step in the right direction.

The icy cold breeze melted away and turned into a wind that could heal. The cold yet warm breeze lightly flew across campus, causing the freshly cut grass to sway slightly. The baby leaves lightly rustled as the Spring breeze made its rounds throughout the university.

Lightly tugging up his jacket collars, Taehyung glanced around; a homey aroma invaded his nostrils as he continued to look for his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. He shook his wrist, swiveling his wristwatch around, and glanced at the time. He rolled his eyes, annoyed with the fact that Irene was late— yet again. He was ecstatic to get rid of her. She has caused nothing but pain and heartache. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised whatsoever if she announced that she had been cheating on him throughout their relationship as soon as he said the three deadliest words.

          “Let’s break up”

Now onto his second cup of hot chocolate, Taehyung _finally_ felt a light tap on his shoulder before his vision became covered. Soon, an annoying, high-pitch giggle murdered his ears.

          “Guess who, Tae!?”

Taehyung peeled off the person’s hands and then looked up with little to no emotion visible.

          “You’re late.” Taehyung said, fighting the urge to just end the relationship without explaining himself. However, if he were to do that, then he would appear to be an asshole and that wasn’t the impression he wanted to have when he asked out Jey.

Irene pouted cutely, batting her long lashes, “I’m sorry baby. I was just picking out your next present for me on our 6-month anniversary.” She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek before taking a seat in front of him. “So, what do extravagant date do you have up your sleeve for today? Huh, baby?” She grinned from ear-to-ear.

Taehyung stared at her, choking back a bit of bile that came up. Was this girl serious?

          “Yeah…about that.” He paused; his palms sweated as he tried to find the right combination of words to say next. “I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” Taehyung felt a weight lift off both his shoulders and heart. He courageously glanced at Irene, expecting her to fly off the handle. However, what he saw, instead, shocked him. She was smiling and—laughing?

          “Cute Taehyung but seriously, where are we going? Ooh! Are you going to take me on that special shopping trip you promised me?” Irene asked, completing ignoring the fact that Taehyung said he wanted to terminate their relationship.

Taehyung gawked at Irene. Okay, breaking up with her wasn’t going to be an easy task. He just _had_ to date an insane person.

          “I’m being serious, Irene. I can’t… actually, I don’t want be your boyfriend anymore.” He tried again, this time adding a bit of a serious tone in his voice— and it worked. Irene was no longer smiling.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

          “I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that, and you’re going to get your fine ass up and kiss me. Then, we’ll pretend that you didn’t say that. Cool?” Irene smirked.

          “No. No, you’re not going to pretend that I didn’t say that because I _did_ say that. I want to break up with you because you’re just another gold digging bitch, who just so happened to be a giant pain in my ass as well.” Taehyung raised his voice, no longer caring if he seemed cruel. He was fed up with Irene.

It was Irene’s turn to gawk. How dare he say that she was a pain in the ass? She then asked him to name all the times she had been a thorn in his side.

Taehyung gave her look, “Really? You want me to name all the times.” He slowly nodded as he pushed his tongue towards the inside of his cheek. “Well, for starters, you destroyed Namjoon and Toni’s prized book collection.”

Irene scoffed, “I have no recollection of that.”

Taehyung raised his brow, “Oh really? Let me refresh your memory then.”

_A couple days had passed in the blink of an eye since Jailene and Jimin had finally gotten together. Now, it was time to switch gears and focus on one of the most important weeks of one’s college career. Midterms. Yup. The dreaded midterm exams where it counted at least 30% of a student’s grade. Fun times right there._

_Currently having a cute little quiz off, Namjoon and Toni fired question after question at each other, hoping the other would slip up and spout the wrong answer. Whoever lost would have to do whatever winner wanted for the rest of the Spring semester._

_“We are now tied, baby. Next question will make or break one of us.” Namjoon smirk confidently at his woman, fighting the back his raging hormones. What? Toni displaying her intellect was a major turn on for him._

_Toni playfully scoffed as a devious smirk formed on her face._

_“Don’t be mad at me when you’re the one on the bottom until late August, baby boy.” She flirtatiously winked at him._

_Namjoon groaned lowly, crossing one leg over the other. She always knew how to rile him up even more._

_Just as the two were about to dive into the last question, a light tap bounced off their door and entered their room. The intelligent couple looked at each other and then at the door, both questioning who could possibly be knocking at their door. It was rare for them to have visitors._

_Namjoon glanced at Toni one last time before scooching off their soft bed. He strode over to their door and answered it. A look of shock washed over his face as Namjoon came face-to-face with the most hated person in the house— Irene._

_“Can we help you?” Namjoon looked completely disinterested as he stared at the resident gold digger._

_Irene smiled “sweetly” at him and walked passed him, not caring if he had permission to enter or not._

_Namjoon’s jaw dropped slightly, completely flabbergasted with the manner less woman. Why was Taehyung dating her? She had to be the best fuck he ever had if he picked her over Jey, and Jey is pretty— experience._

_Toni glared at the rude woman, “What do you want?”_

_Irene ignored Toni’s question and continued to snoop around their library collection._

_Namjoon glanced at Toni and mouthed, “What the fuck is she doing?”_

_Toni merely shrugged as she had no clue either._

_Suddenly, books came flying out of the shelf as Irene threw one right after the other. Toni quickly ducked and stared angrily at Irene._

_Noticing Toni’s body language, Namjoon quickly appeared behind her, gripping on her shoulder as he whispered soothing words in her ear._

_“No, I’m going to kill that disrespectful bitch!” Toni seethed as she eyed her ruined books on the floor._

_Destroying the last priceless book in their collection, Irene turned around and mouthed, “Oops”, before skipping out of their room._

_Toni breathed heavily. Tears threatened to come out as her body began to shake from the rage. What gave Irene the right to destroy the most precious possession she had owned?_

_“Taehyung is going to have to buy us a fucking library to make up for the books that gold digger destroyed.” Namjoon muttered, clicking his tongue disgust._

_Some tiny sniffles alerted Namjoon as he instantly ducked his head to gain a better look at his woman. That did it. That vindictive bitch caused Toni to shed some tears. That was definitely not okay with him._

_“No Nams… not even a library can fix the damage she has ruthlessly caused.” Toni sobbed as if each tear represented a torn-up book._

Irene blew a raspberry as she rolled her eyes.

          “It’s just a book. I don’t get why Toni had to be such a cry baby over it.” She shrugged. “If anything, I did her a favor. Now, Namjoon can shower with nothing but newly purchased books.” She smiled proudly, admiring the suggestion that spewed out her mouth.

Taehyung sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to strong hold on his temper.

          “You’re missing the point, Irene. It doesn’t matter if it was a new book or an old priceless copy. The fact that you had no true motive to destroy their belongings is just plain disgusting.” Taehyung said sternly.

A scoff escaped Irene’s mouth yet again as she waved off his words and asked him to move on to the next claim. She just wanted to get to her shopping spree.

Taehyung clenched and unclenched his jaw before moving on to the next targeted couple. Madelyn and Yoongi.

_Staring at the bright computer screen, Yoongi narrowed his eyes, praying that his brain would pick up on the missing piece to his musical puzzle. His brows furrowed, and a tiny sweat drop trickled down the side of his face. That’s how hard he was working._

_He moved the mouse over the composition, removing, replacing, and switching the notes around. Then, out of nowhere, he had a musical breakdown. He had Madelyn to thank for that too. She was his muse and whenever he created something with her in mind, it would always turn out spectacular._

_Yoongi played the full composition, nodding his head to the beat as the musical notes happily flooded his mind. With a small smile plastered on his face, Yoongi hovered the mouse over the save button and minimized the screen._

_As he swiveled his chair around, by sheer coincidence, Madelyn came walking in with two iced coffees. One iced Americano for Yoongi, and her go-to poison in the other._

_“Hey babe, did you finish your masterpiece?” Madelyn asked as she handed him his coffee before kissing him sweetly on the lips._

_Yoongi sighed into the kiss before releasing her addicting lips, “I did. Thank God too, I was this close to saying, ‘fuck it’ and switch majors.”_

_Madelyn smiled and playfully shook her head, “Well, that’s what you get for being a perfection.”_

_“Says the woman who, just last week, was in the same predicament as me so don’t go there.” Yoongi rolled his eyes as he took a sip of the bitter liquid, pumping his bloodstream the much-needed caffeine._

_Just as Madelyn was about to retaliate with a snippy remark, the musically talented couple heard a knock. Yoongi raised his brow, wondering who could be at their door._

_“Come in!” Madelyn shouted, eyeing the door eagerly._

_The door slowly swung open and entered the couple’s least favorite person. Taehyung’s girlfriend._

_Yoongi eyed her weirdly as tension filled the air. Madelyn and Yoongi heard what she did to Namjoon and Toni, so they were on high-alert with Irene._

_Irene observed the room, looking for something, completely ignoring the harsh gaze she was receiving. Suddenly, her eyes locked onto the computer._

_“Bingo.” She evilly thought as she quickly came up with an idea to get those two out of the room. “KIM IS GOING INTO LABOR!” She shouted, panic in her voice._

_Both Yoongi and Madelyn’s immediately widened as the two shot up from their seats. It was too soon for Kim to go into labor. Madelyn was the first to rush out the room to check up on her “mom”. Yoongi followed her, hurrying to check up on Seokjin._

_As soon as they left, Irene went to work. Why was she destroying something precious of theirs? The answer was quite simple. Not only was she driving a wedge deeper and deeper between Taehyung and his close friends, but she was also doing Yongguk’s dirty work. Yongguk wanted to make sure that Jey’s ties with the house was nonexistent and what better to do that by having Taehyung date a family friend. In the end, it tied back to Yongguk._

_Sitting in front of the computer, Irene looked for anything worth destroying. Then, as she was about to give up, she came across the composition that Yoongi spent months working on. With a devious smirk, she exited out of that application and searched the file up on the file explorer. Once she found it, she right clicked on the file and clicked permanent delete._

_“What are you doing?!” Irene heard Yoongi roar as he rushed over to her. He pushed her out of the chair and looked to see the damage she caused. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor as the composition he spent, practically the whole semester, working was gone. Vanished. Nonexistent. All because of Taehyung’s girlfriend._

_Yoongi rubbed his face in frustration, trying his hardest to not lash out on the evil girl, but it was proven to be difficult._

_“Get the fuck out of our room.” Yoongi seethed, venom dripping down every word._

_Irene smiled proudly, “With pleasure.” She began to walk out of the room but soon paused. She glanced over her shoulder and said, “Tell Madelyn that her special documents are safe.”_

_Yoongi glared at her until she was no longer in his line of sight._

_“I’m going to have a long talk with Taehyung.”_

Irene scoffed yet again, “Another example of your so-called friends being overly dramatic. He should have thanked me instead glared daggers at me. That musical piece was garbage, so I did him a favor.”

A throbbing sensation entered his brain as Taehyung rubbed the sides of his forehead. He was slowly losing it because of her. She was honestly showing little to no remorse of what she had done.

          “So, does that bullshit of an excuse apply to my other friends. Like Alison and Hoseok’s dance mix CD or Haneul’s many art pieces? Oh! Can’t forget Billie’s writing journals. You _destroyed_ every single one of them, and you don’t feel sorry whatsoever.” Taehyung had officially lost his patience with Irene. He desperately wanted to stop talking to her and just be with Jey.

          “Well, technically I didn’t ruin your friends’, Jungkook and Jimin, belongings.” Irene argued, not looking away from her nails. “Oh gross… I need to redo them.” She thought as she continued to pick at them.

Taehyung scoffed, “No, but you just meddled in their relationship but stirring up shit.”

          “What? All I did was tell Jungkook and Jimin that their ex-girlfriends missed them is all.” Irene said.

          “And that’s how you caused trouble in their relationship!” Taehyung let out a frustrated sigh.

          “Well, I still can’t see why you want to dump me. I was nothing but helpful to your stupid ass friends.” Irene shrugged.

          “Really? You were being helpful when you called Kim a fucking fat ass?”

_Lounging in the family room, Kim and Seokjin happily cuddled with each other as they watched her favorite musical, West Side Story. Seokjin had his arm wrapped around Kim’s shoulders, loving how they finally had alone time. With his crazy school schedule and the semester coming to an end, his classes were kicking into high gear. He had exam after exam and project after project. He honestly had no time for rest which meant, no time to spend with his princess. The moments he managed to snag with her are the ones he cherished the most._

_Placing a soft kiss on her tummy, Seokjin rested his head on her lap while soothingly talking to their child. God, he couldn’t wait until the baby was born._

_“Do you think we’re going to have a boy or a girl. I say girl because you’re absolutely radiating now.” Seokjin randomly asked, staring lovingly at Kim’s pregnant tummy._

_Kim peered down with a questionable smile and told him that woman only glowed when they were carrying a boy._

_“Nah, I think you’re wrong princess. In my health class, I learned that woman glowed when they were carrying a daughter in their tummies.” Seokjin argued, playfully narrowing his eyes on his woman._

_Kim rolled her eyes, “Tell you what, I’ll say that you’re right if I’m allowed to eat chili cheese fries and drink one bottle of soda.”_

_Seokjin thought about her deal, tapping his chin. Kim will admit that he was right, if he allowed her to eat something unhealthy? An excited smile appeared on his face as he sat up from his comfy “pillow”. He kissed Kim quickly yet sweetly, causing her to giggle as Seokjin rushed out the house, shouting, “Deal!”, as he ran out._

_Less than an hour later, Seokjin returned with Kim’s contraband. He practically tore off his shoes and uncaringly tossed his set of keys on the table, that was near the front door. He almost tripped down the marble steps as he made his way to Kim._

_He placed the plastic bag on the coffee table and took out the contents. The delicious aroma of the French fries covered in chili and cheese invaded Kim’s nostrils. The baby began to kick in excitement because he or she just had to have that specific type of food. Cravings were weird._

_With the plastic fork in her right hand, Kim quickly dug in. The savory French fry entered her mouth, igniting a trail of salty flavors on her tongue. She happily munched on her food with a smile of content._

_Minutes later, Seokjin returned, wearing a pair of athletic shorts and loose dark blue shirt, as he took his rightful seat next to an ecstatic Kim. He chuckled slightly as he placed a loving kiss on Kim’s cheek._

_Just as he was about to ask her if the food was yummy, Irene and Taehyung walked into the kitchen. The odd couple walked up to the expecting parents and instead of greeting them politely, like any other sane person, Irene decided to be a bitch._

_“Wow Kim! Are you sure you should be eating that? I mean, you gained so much wait since I met you.” She then turned to Taehyung. “Right? She had a nice figure when I met her and now she’s a fucking whale!” Irene continued to insult Kim, causing tears to form in the pregnant woman’s eyes._

_Seokjin couldn’t help but gawk at Irene. Was she being serious? The fuck was wrong with her to be calling an expecting mother fat?_

_Irene then directed her attention to Seokjin, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder._

_“Honestly, Seokjin, you could do so much better. I mean, my friend Wendy is single and has a thing for you. You should give her a call sometimes.” Seokjin heard Irene say, trying to entice him to go out with her friend._

_Seokjin rolled his eyes, “Says the girl who called me boring the other day and said Kim could do so much better than my ‘pun loving ass’. Isn’t that what you said?”_

_Irene shrugged, “Well, it’s true. You think that you’re funny, but you’re not. Hell, I only laughed at your dumb ass jokes out of respect for Taehyung!”_

_Seokjin’s brows furrowed, “’Dumb ass jokes’?! My jokes are amazing!”_

_A soft scoff exited her lips as Irene rolled her eyes. She then opened her mouth to retaliate; thus, beginning civil war between her and Seokjin._

_Amidst the arguing, Kim suddenly stopped eating and placed the fork on top of the container. She covered her eyes as she rubbed and sobbed her eyes out. Irene was right. She had gotten fat since she became pregnant._

_“I-Irene’s right, Jinnie… Y-you don’t deserve someone who’s fat as me.” Kim managed to choke out. That was how hard she was sobbing. Words were difficult to spew out._

_Seokjin gave Irene a cold glare before directing his full attention onto Kim. He forcibly directed her head onto his chest as she continued to sob._

_“Don’t listen to her princess. I love you so damn much that you are it for me. I don’t want anyone else but you for the rest of my life.” He paused to kiss the top of Kim’s head. “I could care less if you’re fat or skinny. I would love you no matter what.” He continued to calm Kim’s sadness away._

_He finally managed to calm her down as her tears slowly subsided, and she was breathing semi-normally. Seokjin snapped his attention onto Taehyung and Irene and with the coldest expression he has ever had, in his entire life, he politely told them to get the fuck away from them, and told Taehyung that he shouldn’t bother trying to talk to Kim or himself so as long as he was dating Irene. He hated to admit this, but Seokjin missed Jey. He needed her strong aura to kick Irene’s ass to the curb._

_Irene scoffed at Seokjin’s threat and guided Taehyung out the house, muttering something along the lines of, “Well, his lost. Right Taehyung? Wendy is ten times better than that stupid whale.”_

_Seokjin fought the urge to rush after Irene and demand her to take that back. He desperately wanted to defend his woman, but Kim needed his warm embrace. She needed him, plain and simple._

_“I miss Jey…” Seokjin whispered as he gently rubbed Kim’s back._

_“Me too, Jinnie. Me too.”_

Taehyung’s gaze pierced Irene’s as the tension between them was at an all-time high. It was time to part ways.

          “You’re going to regret breaking up with me Taehyung.” Irene threatened as Taehyung stood up from his seat and grabbed his messenger bag.

          “Yeah? Well, that’s a risk I’m going to take.” He then smiled politely at her. “Have a good rest of your life.” He said before walking away as he left behind all the pain and any other negative emotions behind.

As soon as Taehyung was out of ear shot, Irene dropped her little façade. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she came across the one she needed. She tapped the call option and pressed the phone to her ear. She heard a couple of rings before a deep voice answered.

          “Well, he dumped me.” Irene told the person.

          “Really? Damn it, Irene! You were supposed to keep his attention on you until I permanently ruined Jey.” The person shouted.

Irene rolled her eyes, “Kind of hard to do that if you also told me to fuck up their bonds, Yongguk!”

She heard Yongguk curse on his end, “No matter. I guess I’ll just send Junhong after Kim and then let them be the main distraction.”

          “Isn’t this a little much for revenge? I mean, all she did was turn you down.” Irene felt a bit guilty.

          “So? She destroyed my pride, so I’m destroying hers.”

 


	12. Sibling Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_As soon as Taehyung was out of ear shot, Irene dropped her little façade. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she came across the one she needed. She tapped the call option and pressed the phone to her ear. She heard a couple of rings before a deep voice answered._

_“Well, he dumped me.” Irene told the person._

_“Really? Damn it, Irene! You were supposed to keep his attention on you until I permanently ruined Jey.” The person shouted._

_Irene rolled her eyes, “Kind of hard to do that if you also told me to fuck up their bonds, Yongguk!”_

_She heard Yongguk curse on his end, “No matter. I guess I’ll just send Junhong after Kim and then let them be the main distraction.”_

_“Isn’t this a little much for revenge? I mean, all she did was turn you down.” Irene felt a bit guilty._

_“So? She destroyed my pride, so I’m destroying hers.”_

With Irene out of the picture, the housemates were starting to feel like their normal selves. They were quiet moments. They were loud moments. However, something was still not quite right. While, yes, they had Taehyung back to his normal self, they didn’t have Jey. With only a few months left in the academic school year, the roommates, specifically the ladies, vowed to get Jey back into their lives. The question was, how? How were they going to get their crazy “dad” back living in the house?

While, having quality time together, Kim’s phone had been going off nonstop. Since she was only a few months away from her due date, Seokjin thought it was wise to cut her off from people.

            “Can I please check to see who’s been calling me nonstop?” Kim begged cutely, battling her long lashes at Seokjin.

Seokjin stared at her in disbelief, “Kim, you know who’s calling you.”

Kim winced as soon as she heard her name escape his lips. Him calling her by her name and not a nickname was his way of telling her to drop the conversation. Unfortunately, for him, she was stubborn. A trait that Seokjin silently prayed that their precious child would not possess.

            “Yes, I know who’s calling me Seokjin, and that’s why I want to check and see what she wants.” She gazed at him, showing signs that she wasn’t going to give up.

Seokjin exhaled deeply, through his nostrils, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. With one last breathe, he gave her the okay to check her phone. Kim squealed in glee as she ran upstairs to retrieve her phone, while Seokjin told her that she was going to be the death of him one day.

Kim reappeared with her phone firmly pressed to her ear. She listened to each voicemail as she made her way back to the family room. Seokjin cocked up his brow, slowly disliking the expression that graced his princess’s face. He then mouthed, “what’s wrong?”, hoping Kim would answer but was met with her index finger instead.

After the last voicemail was heard, Kim closed out of her phone app and then summarized the messages for him. A long whistle left Seokjin lips before he pursed them, thinking on what his next action should be.

            “I’m going to meet up with her.” Seokjin heard Kim say. Immediately, he rejected that idea. When Kim asked him why, his response was,

            “Because, what if Zelo was there instead of Jey? Then, I can’t protect you. God knows that Jey can’t do diddly squat in her current state of mine.”

Kim gawked, “Even more reason for me to go, Jinnie. Someone needs to slap Jey back into reality, and we both know that I’m the girl for the job.”

            “No shit? For a second, I thought Taehyung was the one better equipped for the task.” Seokjin said sarcastically, earning himself a hard slap on the shoulder. “Not funny?” He playfully asked as he rubbed his injured shoulder.

            “I hope that our child doesn’t have your sense of humor.” Kim muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Seokjin chuckled as he forcibly pulled his angry girlfriend towards his chest.

            “But seriously, let me meet up with Jey in your place, and I’ll get her back for you.” Seokjin paused as he kissed Kim’s head sweetly. “Besides, I always wanted to tell her off.”

            “Don’t be too mean on her, Jinnie.” Kim warned, knowing of his pent-up frustrations towards her close friend.

            “No promises.” He grinned widely.

The following week, Jey anxiously tapped on the bar counter. Her nerves were in a frenzy, and her pounded against her chest. Her guard was up as she sipped on her soda. After mind finally pieced everything together about that infamous night, Jey decided to take tiny steps on taking back her life. The first step was eliminating alcohol or at least lessening the amount she drank. She was no longer going to be vulnerable.

Glancing at her watch for the billionth time, Jey shook her head as she concluded that Kim wasn’t going to show up. Why would she? Their friendship was practically nonexistent. Jey paid the bartender for her last soda and just as she swiveled her barstool around, she came face-to-face with the last person she expected. Kim Seokjin.

Jey raised her brow as she pulled her purse strap over her shoulder.

            “What are you doing here?” She asked as an awkward tension gradually filled the air.

A forced sigh exited his lips as Seokjin told her that he was there to talk.

Jey fought the urge to laugh, “You? If Kim wasn’t going to show up, then I honestly expected the next person in line, which would be either Hana or Madelyn, but you? This is fucking priceless.” Jey leaned back against the counter. “Let me guess, Kim promised you mind blowing sex if you came to talk to me. Of course, after the baby is popped out.” Jey raised her brow as a tiny smirk appeared on her alluring lips.

Seokjin stared blankly at her, not in the mood to be dealing with her usual antics.

            “Okay, I tried. Peace out, Jey. Good luck with Yongguk.” He then turned around to leave, however, before he could take step towards the door, he felt a pair of hands latch onto this wrist. His eyes trailed down and saw Jey’s hands wrapped around his wrist. He eyes directed themselves up to Jey’s face, which a look of panic and distressed.           

            “Please don’t leave me.” Jey mumbled pitifully, hating herself with the fact that she was begging Seokjin, of all people, to stay and talk to her. She was desperate.

            “Then don’t anger me woman.” Seokjin told her as he took the barstool next to her. He flagged the bartender and ordered a good old beer.

The bartender nodded at his request and reappeared in less than seconds with his drink.

Seokjin smiled politely before taking a sip of the foamy beverage. His face grimaced as the bubbly drink traveled from his mouth, down his throat, and safely landed in his stomach. He took a couple more sips, while Jey couldn’t help but chuckle at how much the expecting father was drinking.

            “So, you ready to be a father?” Jey inquired before taking a sip of her on tequila cocktail.

Seokjin turned his head towards her, “Been ready the moment I found out she was pregnant.”

Jey frowned playfully as she lightly shoved him.

            “That’s so cheesy, Jinnie boy.” She teased.

            “What? Can’t help it if I’m helplessly in love with Kim.” He shrugged before taking a sip of his beer. “And speaking of love, what’s the deal with you and Taehyung?”

Jey nearly choked on her drink when that question left his lips. She quickly swallowed the cocktail before placing the glass down on the coaster.

With a nervous smile, Jey said that there was nothing going on between herself and him, silently praying that he would buy her lie. Unfortunately, he had not. He raised his brow and gave her a look, that said, “Nice try. Now, tell me the truth.”

A tiny whine left her lips as she protested the thought of telling him the truth with her entire body.

            “Don’t be such a baby, Jey. Just admit that you are still in love with the weird child that is Taehyung.” Seokjin “encouraged” her to speak the truth. Well, more like get her to agree with him.

Jey downed the rest of her cocktail and then asked the bartender for another, before switching back to soda.

            “Fine…I’m in love with Taehyung…” Jey glared at the handsome man.

Seokjin laughed, “See! That wasn’t so hard!”

Instead of retaliating verbally, Jey punched him on the arm.

            “Doesn’t matter though…He’s still with that fucking gold digging ho.” Jey begrudgingly pointed out.

However, just as Seokjin was about to correct her, Jey continued talking.

            “Seriously! What does she have that I don’t have? Like, I’ve always been there for him, whether it was emotionally or physically, _I_ was there! I was there for him when he found out that his grandma was terribly ill, and I was there to help him get his grades back up. Do you see that cheap bitch pulling an all-nighter with him? NO! That was all me! Fuck!” Jey paused to let out a frustrated fueled grow, while Seokjin, on the other hand, tried his hardest to contain the laughter that threatened to pour out. “You know what, I take back what I said earlier―”

            “You didn’t say anything though.” Seokjin interrupted, wondering what on Earth was she talking about.

            “Shut up. I’m talking.” Jey demanded, narrowing her eyes on to him.

Seokjin raised up his hands and gestured the fiery woman to continue.

            “As I was saying, I take back what I said earlier. I know the difference between myself and Irene. I want his Gucci heart, while _she_ only wants him for his Gucci belt.” Jey finished her rather long rant. In celebration, she took a sip of her cocktail and grimaced from the strong alcoholic content leaving a burning trail down her throat.

Seokjin nodded with a playful smirk painted on his lips.

            “What’s got you smirking?” Jey asked, finding it odd that he wasn’t say anything after her rant.

He faked a frown and shook his head, “Oh nothing. Just letting what you said sink in.”

            “Really? Then why do you look like you’re about to burst out laughing?” She glared at the older man, who was dawning the good old, “Asian glow”, on his cheeks.

            “I just thought of something amusing that Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung did last night. No big deal.” Seokjin lied flawlessly.

Jey made a noise before telling him that she wasn’t buying his lie for one second.

Just as she was about to snap back with a snippy remark, her purse began to buzz, signaling her that her phone was going off. She dug inside her purse and pulled out her phone. Her breath hitched, and her throat clogged up.

**[INCOMING CALL: BANG YONGGUK]**

She stared intensely at her phone, thinking on whether to answer his call or not. Her palms sweated the longer she stared at the phone. The longer the call rang on, the more furious he would become.

Sadly, as soon as she decided to answer her phone, the call ended. Shit. She was in trouble now.

Her breathing became erratic as she felt dizzy. Her body sweated as she felt like her life was over. That’s how bad he fucked her over.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seokjin noticed her tensed body language.

            “You okay, Jey?” Seokjin called out to her, ready to catch her if she fainted.

His voice was muffled in her ears as she allowed the fear of her upcoming punishment consume her.

Noticing the lack of response, Seokjin cautiously placed a warm hand on her shoulder. However, the moment he did, Jey flinched and then swung at him, barely missing him by an inch.

            “Hey. Hey. It’s me.” Seokjin held up his hands in surrender, signaling her that he wasn’t a threat.

Jey snapped back into reality, “I’m sorry, Jin.”

            “You’re fine…” Seokjin trailed, trying to figure out how to bring up the next topic. “You acting that way leads to the next topic I want to talk about.” He finished, unable to meet her gaze.

Jey knew what he was talking about. There was no need for him to come right out with it. She knew. He wanted to talk about that night. The night when she was raped.

            “So? What do you want to talk about?” She asked as she tried her best to keep her fears in check.

            “Nothing really. I just want to make sure that you’re okay, especially since Kim has been nonstop worrying about since you left. Even more so, now that she pieced everything together.” He replied, circling his index finger around the rim of his beer glass.

Jey scoffed softly as she thought his words. Was she okay? Would she be okay? Only time would tell.

            “I’m living. That’s all that matters…though, I’m not sure for how long once Yongguk gets his hands on me.” She said, thinking the last part to herself― or so she thought.

            “What do you mean by that?” Seokjin asked, raising his brow.

Jey cursed underneath her breath, “Shit, he wasn’t supposed to hear that part.” She then mustered the fakest smile ever. “Nothing. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Like Hell he wasn’t going to not worry about it. Seokjin gave her a stern look and then practically demanded the truth from her.

            “You want the truth? Fine. I’ll give you the truth, but you better promise me that whatever I’m going to tell you doesn’t go back to the others, especially Taehyung. Got it?” Jey said, finally allowing her guards to go down, even if it was just for this conversation.

Seokjin quickly told her that she had his word and gestured for her to continue. Jey took a long, deep breath, letting her fears slowly escape one by one.

            “The truth is, I’m broken. You know my hatred for men? Yeah, well it’s even worse now ever since that night. I can’t even think about being romantically involved with Taehyung since I’m not sure if I can even trust him. Hell! I can’t even stomach the thought of him touching me because of what fucking Yongguk and his friends did to me.” She paused to take a breather. “My mind is a hurricane of thoughts and fears, and I’m just not comfortable in my own skin anymore. Every now and then, my mind flashbacks to that infamous night, and you want to know my cure for that? Anti-anxiety and anti-depression pills mixed with good old tequila. I just want my body and soul to be numb, and I hate it. I hate it so much Seokjin.” She finished her rant with tears slowly cascading down her cheeks. “I hate feeling like I’m worthless. I hate feeling like I’m a target. I just fucking despise it…” She quickly added, feeling the last weight lifted off her heart. Hopefully, after their talk, Jey would be okay again…hopefully.

Seokjin was left speechless. Every time he would open his mouth to say something, he would close it. He was unsure what to say or do next. He was frozen.

Out of the corners of her eyes, Jey noticed his confusion. She was expecting that. Lightly pressing the rim of her water to her thin lips, Jey titled the glass, allowing the clear liquid to infiltrate her lips.

            “Speechless, Jinnie boy?” Jey teased, lightening up the tense atmosphere.

Seokjin nodded slowly, “Yeah, kind of. I’m so sorry that we weren’t there for you.”

Jey smiled, “There’s no need for you to apologize. It’s my own dumb ass fault for blindly thinking that Yongguk would be the one to cure my heartache. If anything, I think he was only using me to get to Kim.” She paused, chuckling at Seokjin’s shocked expression. “Yongguk has a soft spot for Junhong. So, since Junhong wants Kim…well, you get the idea.” She confessed.

            “I’ll kill him! Seriously, why can’t people leave my princess and I alone?!” Seokjin raised his voice, unknowingly causing Jey to flinch.

            “You just had to date someone who’s so desirable!” Jey teased, earning herself a glare from the annoyed man.

            “Not helping.” Seokjin muttered.

Jey smiled sheepishly “Wasn’t trying to help.”

He rolled his eyes, “Anyway, before I lose my cool completely―”

            “Before you lose your cool completely? You mean you haven’t already? Shit! I’m scared to see what happens when you do lose your cool!” Jey happily interrupted, grinning widely.

Seokjin narrowed his eyes, “Fine. Don’t come back to the house. I just thought I would ask if you wanted to come visit, especially since my princess is in the last stretch of her pregnancy, and I’m sure―”

Before he could even finish his guilt trip, Jey slammed some bills on the counter and took off running, leaving behind a completely in awe Seokjin. He shook his head playfully as he pulled out some bills and placed it on the counter.

Staring blankly at the ceiling, Kim was still hung over on what Irene said to her a couple of weeks ago. She rubbed her pregnant belly as she tried her hardest to stay positive, but it was proven to be difficult. While her heart and the rational side of her mind was telling her that she was pregnant, so it was natural that she would gain some weight, her insecurities were telling her that she was a huge whale, and Seokjin was going to leave her.

As a tear slowly trickled down the side of her face, the door suddenly busted open, followed by a loud familiar voice.

            “Honey! I’m home!” Kim heard the voice she longed to hear. The voice of her close friend.

            “Jey!” Kim shouted happily as she tried to sit up, but it was kind of hard to do so when she was seven months pregnant.

            “Need help, my cute whale?” Jey asked as she walked over the bed.

Kim continued to struggle but eventually grew tired and gave up.

            “Nah. Just lie next to me.” She suggested, scooching over to make some room for Jey.

Jey smiled brightly as she lied next to her close friend.

            “This is nice.” She said casually, causing Kim to suddenly snort.

            “Yeah. I missed our bed talks and speaking of which… Jey, do you think I’m fat?” Kim asked, laying out her worries on the table.

Jey cocked up her brow, “Fat? Who the fuck called you fat?”

            “Irene.” Kim mumbled, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

            “That dumb bitch doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Jey scoffed as she turned her body towards Kim. “Sweetie, you’re pregnant. It’s only natural that you would gain some weight to balance the pregnancy fat. Don’t let some irrelevant slut tell you otherwise.” She told Kim, hoping that her words would wash away Kim’s insecurities.

Noticing that Kim wasn’t smiling, a funny joke appeared in Jey’s mind, which was good timing on her part since Seokjin just walked inside the room.

            “Seriously Kimi, you’re not fat. If anything, Seokjin is fat.” Jey then gestured to Seokjin with her hand. “I mean, look at him.” She said with a slight hint of judgement in her tone.

Seokjin’s face deadpanned, “Really, Jey?”

Jey flashed him a bright smile in response, “Just stating the truth Jinnie boy.” She switched her attention back to Kim. “Now, I can see why you were worried about Kim leaving you. She can easily upgrade to someone who’s not fat.”

            “JEY!” Kim and Seokjin simultaneously shouted.

Jey faked confusion, “What? I’m just doing my favorite pregnant friend a service by telling her that.”

            “I regret asking you to come back to the house.” Seokjin bluntly said as he took the seat next to Kim and pulled her close.

A short scoff exited Jey’s lips as she rolled her eyes, not saying anything in response.

            “He doesn’t mean that. If anything, besides Taehyung, I think Jinnie missed you the most.” Kim said, revealing Seokjin’s darkest secret.

Jey merely grinned at him, flashing a knowing smile, “Aww! Jinnie boy missed his favorite “sibling”?”

            “I hate you both so much.” He simply said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The two girls laughed in response, poking fun at the fact that he can’t take a joke.

Meanwhile, while Kim, Seokjin, and Jey were enjoying each other’s company, outside, Junhong stood in front the house. His gaze was glued onto Kim’s window. Hearing the loud laughter caused him to smirk. He suddenly pulled out his phone and dialed his close friend’s number. Junhong patiently waited for his close friend to answer.

After the second ring, a deep voice answered his call.

            “Sup?”

            “I think I know how to get Kim into my arms, and Jey’s ego buried for good.” Junhong announced, displaying a scheming smirk.

The deep voice chuckled, “I’m all ears.”


	13. Anything for My Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Jey merely grinned at him, flashing a knowing smile, “Aww! Jinnie boy missed his favorite “sibling”?”_

_“I hate you both so much.” He simply said, crossing his arms over his chest._

_The two girls laughed in response, poking fun at the fact that he can’t take a joke._

_Meanwhile, while Kim, Seokjin, and Jey were enjoying each other’s company, outside, Junhong stood in front the house. His gaze was glued onto Kim’s window. Hearing the loud laughter caused him to smirk. He suddenly pulled out his phone and dialed his close friend’s number. Junhong patiently waited for his close friend to answer._

_After the second ring, a deep voice answered his call._

_“Sup?”_

_“I think I know how to get Kim into my arms, and Jey’s ego buried for good.” Junhong announced, displaying a scheming smirk._

_The deep voice chuckled, “I’m all ears.”_

As if the clock was casted on a magical spell, the arms of the vintage device began to turn rapidly. The time had swept by them while the close trio were talking about anything and everything. It was if they were catching up on last time. It was if Kim and Jey feared that their hang out was just a happy dream, and in the next morning, their lives would be back to being dull and separated.

Now, laughter filled the room as Kim and Jey teamed up against Seokjin, trying to prove to the stubborn man that Kim was going to give birth to a boy and not a girl. However, Seokjin was extremely adamant. He was nowhere near close to giving up on his position.

          “Seriously, countless of research has shown that when a pregnant woman is glowing it is because she is going to give birth to a girl.” Seokjin crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes on his sister from another mister. Why did think inviting Jey over for a visit was a great idea?

Jey scoffed as she opened yet another piece of chocolate for her close friend. She happily handed the piece of chocolate to Kim, ignoring the protests of Seokjin.

          “And, I’m telling you that whatever research you read is a bunch of bullshit because from _my_ experience, many pregnant women who were glowing wound up giving birth to a healthy boy. So, suck it Kim Seokjin!” Jey retorted, secretly enjoying the fact that she was pissing off the pretty boy.

Seokjin growled lowly, “Look you!”

          “Okay, time out between you two!” Kim finally interrupted, playing referee for the bickering “siblings”. “Jesus…you two are worse than Jungkook and I, and we go at it pretty hard.” She added, shooting them a look.

Jey frowned, hating the fact that her close friend has gotten the “mom” voice down to a T.

          “Well, tell your idiotic boyfriend, over there, that he’s wrong, and you’re going to give me a nephew to hang out with!” Jey said, pushing at Seokjin’s one last time.

Seokjin scoffed in disbelief, however, before he could snap back with his own snippy remark, Kim spoke first.    

          “I know that he’s wrong.” Kim shrugged, smiling brightly at her man.

Seokjin furrowed his brows and asked his princess to clarify. What has she meant by that?

Kim chuckled, “Well… you know how you had to miss out on that one doctor’s appointment?”         

Seokjin raised his brow and gestured for her to keep talking.

          “I let my curiosity get the best of me, and I asked the doctor what the gender of the baby is.” Kim grinned nervously, knowing that she and Seokjin had previously discussed that they both wanted to be surprise on the day of the birth.

Seokjin gawked, “PRINCESS!! We were supposed to find out together!!”

Kim held up her hands and muttered a quick apology.

          “Aww! Don’t worry Jinnie! Your next child can be a girl.” Jey tried to cheer up the heartbroken man.

Seokjin sighed in defeat but quickly bounced back, thinking optimistically.

          “Well, how do you for sure know that it’s a boy? Maybe the doctor was throwing you off?” Seokjin smiled confidently, causing his girlfriend to grow confused.

Kim opened her mouth and then closed it. Shit. Seokjin had a point.

          “I’m going to trust my gut and hold onto the fact that there’s a healthy boy in my tummy and speaking of which…” She trailed on, scooching off the bed and planting herself on Seokjin’s lap. “If it’s a boy, I want to name him James for his English name and Jinwoo as his Korean name. You know, best of both words.” She announced while glancing down at her round belly as she began to rub it softly.

Seokjin smiled softly and pecked Kim on the cheek, “Why James?”

Kim turned her head towards him, “Well, since Madelyn came up with our ship name, which is JIM, I thought it would be funny to name our son James.”

Seokjin chuckled deeply and shook his head but ultimately, he liked― no, he loved the name. James for his English name and then Jinwoo for his Korean name. His princess never failed to amaze him.

Amidst the baby talk, Jey felt her heart tighten just a bit. She eyed the happy couple with envy, desperately wanting what they had for herself. Would it be possible for her and Taehyung to be like that? Be in their position and happily talking about what name they should bestow upon their unborn child? Sadly, she couldn’t imagine it. She couldn’t imagine _any_ man touching her intimately. What was going to happen to her and Taehyung then? Suddenly, while thinking about her former roommate, it reminded her that she needed to ask the “royal” couple about him.

Jey asked them how was Taehyung doing with that gold digging girlfriend of his. Seokjin immediately stifled a laughter and looked serious, while Kim looked confused. She glanced at her prince and wondered why Seokjin didn’t say anything about Taehyung and Irene being broken up. Then, she remembered. This was Seokjin she was talking about. He loved to make her life Hell for fun and vice versa.

          “Jinnie, didn’t tell you?” Kim asked, raising her eyebrow.

Seokjin continued to fight off his laughter, especially after finding Jey’s confusion rather amusing to him.

          “Tell me what?” Jey asked slowly, feeling her anger meter fill up.

          “Taehyung’s single and has been the last few weeks.” Kim confessed with an innocent expression while Seokjin was dying from laughing.

Seeing the handsome boy laughing his ass off irked Jey. She wanted to choke the life out of him. Her lips thinned as her eyes narrowed, glaring cold daggers at the boy. She had hoped the phrase, “if looks could kill, then he or she would be dead”, would apply to Seokjin. To her dismay, it didn’t. Guess, she had to kill him with her bare hands. Moments like this made her think why she didn’t try even harder to get rid of him. Persistent motherfucker he was, but that’s what made her admire him and deem him worthy of Kim.

          “Would you stop laughing, Jinnie?! It’s not funny.” Kim scolded, giving him the signature “mom” look.

Seokjin, on the other hand, ignored the look and continued to laugh. His stomach began to hurt and tears formed in his eyes. It was rare for him to laugh that hard.

The bedroom became flooded with the sounds of a high-pitch, obnoxious, ear-splitting laughter. Minutes had even brushed past them, and Seokjin was still laughing.

Jey continued to plot his deal, and Kim tried her best to get her boyfriend to stop; unfortunately, the baby was enjoying hearing his or her dad’s voice. A rare occurrence.

Just when Kim was about to do something drastic, the sound of Seokjin’s laughter was now mixed with a hip-hop song. Kim’s ears perked up as she pondered who would be calling her this late at night. She removed herself from the comforts of Seokjin’s lap and walked over to her nightstand. Her eyes widened as soon as she registered the caller ID. What could Junhong want with her? Last time they talked, it wasn’t on friendly terms. In fact, she was afraid of her former friend. She quickly contemplated on answering the call but soon decided against it. Big mistake on her point. He kept calling right after the other.

Fed up with his constant calling and not wanting Seokjin to talk to him, Kim answered the twentieth call from him. She pressed her phone to her ear and answered in the unfriendliest tone of voice.

          “You wound me, Kim. I thought we were close friends?” Kim heard Junhong ask in a condescending tone of voice.

Before she could respond, Kim quickly asked Jey and Seokjin to step outside for a bit. Her reason being that she didn’t want to worry them, especially Jey. Seokjin nodded and stood up from his seat. He quickly kissed Kim sweetly and then dragged Jey out of the room.

Once the door clicked shut, Kim’s sweet façade faded and turned into something cold.

          “Cut the shit, Junhong. Why are you calling?” Kim asked rudely.

          “I’m not allowed to talk to my favorite girl?” Junhong replied with a question, speaking in a sweetly tone. Unbeknownst to her, Junhong was watching her every movement from the outside of her window.

Kim rolled her eyes, ignoring the feeling that she was being watched.

          “No, because you don’t want to talk. You just want me to give that sick asshole, you call a friend, Jey back. That ain’t happening. Sorry.” Kim told him, allowing the endless hostility to take control of her body.

Kim heard Junhong scoff on his end, “Who said that I wanted you to give Jey back? If anything, I’m on your side on that. Jey didn’t deserve to be violated like that by Yongguk and Jongup. I mean it.”

Kim sighed deeply, trying her hardest to hold onto the rope that was linked to her sanity. Was he being serious? If she had one secret that she yet to tell Seokjin, it was that she and Junhong shared intimate moments. Given the circumstances, she wasn’t about to tell him about that either.

          “Yeah right. You’re just as an accomplice as the others. You might’ve as well held her down while they took turns destroying her humanity!” Kim yelled; her heart racing as the adrenaline pumped throughout her veins.

Junhong stared at her backside; Kim’s hair lightly swaying back and forth with each step she took. God, how can someone be that beautiful to him?

With a playful smirk, he turned on his “sweet boy” charm. A certain charm that he knew Kim had a weak spot for. A weak spot that would get her to do whatever he wanted, especially if it was to save a friend.

          “Shhh… it’s okay baby girl. Do you trust me?” He asked softly. The huskiness in his voice sent chills down Kim’s spine.

Junhong heard Kim scoff, “Please. I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you. You destroyed the trust and friendship I had with you the moment you destroyed Jey.” Junhong heard her pause and then let out a long sigh. “Now, please don’t call me anymore or else I’m going to file a restraining order against you.” Junhong heard Kim threaten before the dial tone.

A short sigh escaped his lips as Junhong didn’t expect that response. Nevertheless, Kim reacted the way he expected to, which meant that his plans was going to succeed.

With a scheming smile slowly appearing on his lips, Junhong drank in the night air as he turned away and walked back home.

          “Your move, baby girl. Your move.” He amusingly thought, practically skipping back home.

Back with Kim, she flopped down on her bed; her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as she couldn’t shake off the feeling that Junhong was planning something. Compared to his other friends, Junhong was the more―what’s the word? Ah! He was the type of person to make anyone fall in love with him easily with his boyish charm and handsome good looks. However, up until recently, he had been quiet and never once tried reaching out to her. What made tonight any different? Then, it hit her. Jey was at their house.

Realizing that something could happen to her close friend, Kim tried to get up but grew frustrated when she continued to struggle. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in her mind. Duh. How could she had forgotten that her “daughters” and her favorite “son” were home? Kim grabbed her phone and quickly typed an S.O.S message in their special group chat. Seconds later, Jailene, Haneul, and Billie appeared and helped the pregnant get up.

          “You know…you really should stop lying on your back.” Haneul teased with a playful smirk.

Kim narrowed her eyes on the resident artist of the house and quickly told her to shush.

          “What’s got you in a hurry anyway?” Billie asked.

          “I’m sure you guys know that Jey is in the house and going to spend the night, but have you seen her?” Kim replied, fighting off the panic that slowly washed over her body.

Jailene told her that she and Seokjin went downstairs to grab something to drink. Then, as if it was perfectly timed, the doorbell rang.

Each girl glanced at one another and then rushed downstairs. This wasn’t going to be good.

A tiny wave of heavy footsteps filled the house as Kim, Billie, Haneul, and Jailene hurried down the stairs. As soon as Kim reached the last step, her eyes came face-to-face with the last person she expected.

          “Irene?” Haneul questioned, wondering what the homewrecker wanted.

Meanwhile, Jey was currently being held back by Seokjin, though, it was kind of hard since she likes to swing her arms.

          “Seriously, let me go Jinnie! I’m not even going to touch her! I just want to talk!” Jey shouted as she continued to struggle against Seokjin’s iron grip.

Seokjin tightened his hold on her, “Your definition of talk involves your fist. Remember the last time you wanted to talk to someone? She ended up with a broken nose.”

Jey chuckled as she grinned widely, “Not my fault the dumb bitch insulted Hana and Chrysa.”

          “Where was I when that happened?” Kim asked, disregarding the fact that Irene was standing in their entry way.

          “Oh, you were in Spain.” Jailene answered, recalling that rather fun night when everyone decided to go out to the club. Yeah, after that night, all the girls grew a newly found appreciation for Kim and her ability to keep Jey out of trouble.

          “Why didn’t you tell me this, Jinnie?” Kim gave Seokjin a look, crossing her arms over her chest.

Seokjin simply shrugged and then told that he thought it wasn’t important enough. Kim rolled her eyes in response and ignored him.

          “Back to the topic at hand, why is Irene here?” Billie asked, directing the conversation back onto her.

          “I came to warn you guys. You specifically Jey.” Irene stated; her eyes dripping with worry.

Jey scoffed, “Yeah right. You’re Yongguk’s family friend. Why the fuck should I believe you?”

          “Because I know what he’s up to, and you might not want to go back to his house.” Irene argued, hoping that at least one of the girls or even Seokjin would believe her. Though, a part of her knew they wouldn’t. Not after the damage she caused.

Jey rolled her eyes, refusing to believe anything that the gold digger had to say. It’s because of her that her close friends were depressed. It’s because of _her_ that she left the house in the first place. It’s because of _her_ that her heart was broken that day. It’s because of _her_ that she lost Taehyung.

          “Please. You have to believe me.” Irene pleaded, searching for any shred of hope that her warning would go noticed.

Kim met Irene’s gaze as her mind was having an internal battle. The rational side was telling her that they should trust Irene, especially after the creepy phone call with Junhong. On the other hand, her irrational side, which was fueled by her insecurities, was telling her that it was Irene’s fault that she feared that Seokjin would leave. Her brain began to throb while her mind continued to battle it out.

Noticing Kim was rubbing the sides of her head, Seokjin made the executive decision to releases Jey and tend to his princess. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and showered her with affection, hoping his relaxing aura would wash over Kim.

          “I think it’s best if you leave.” Billie suddenly piped up with little to no expression on his face.

          “If you don’t believe me, ask Daehyun.” Irene said, refusing to give up.

Billie grew tired of Irene, and it showed on his face, “Seriously, leave or else Haneul will call the police because you’re trespassing on private property now.”

Haneul nodded firmly and agreed, whipping out her phone to call the police.

Irene sighed in defeat and then turned around to leave. She glanced behind her shoulders and told them that she hopes that they would heed her warning and make sure Jey doesn’t go back to Yongguk. She smiled sadly before heading out of the door.

Jailene closed and locked the door behind her, happy that the wicked bitch was gone.

A blanket of relaxation covered the area as everyone felt like they could breathe normally again― except for Kim. Her brows were furrowed as she thought about Irene’s warning. She honestly couldn’t shake off the feeling that something terrible was going to happen, but to who?

          “Princess, you coming to bed?” Kim heard Seokjin ask, forcibly removing her from her hurricane of worries.

Kim quickly mustered a sweet smile and nodded. She intertwined her fingers with his, and Seokjin guided them up the stairs. Everything will be fine, right?

A couple weeks later, the Spring semester was coming to an end. With only less than a month left, everyone was put into serious mode. However, there were moments where they celebrated the fact that Jey was back home, especially Taehyung. Taehyung was over the moon when he came face-to-face with his one true love, however, their interactions spoke differently. Though, he blamed Yongguk for that. After the shit storm that Yongguk had caused onto Jey, it was only natural that she was guarded around him. Seeing her flinching and tensing up around him made his heart break, but that only fueled his resolve to get her back to normal. However long that may take. She was worth it. First step, ask Jey to be his girlfriend. Now, the question was, how on Earth was he going to do that? They were rarely in the same room. If anything, Jey sleeps in one of the spare rooms downstairs. Kim had reassured him that it was only natural that she would seclude herself and not want to sleep in the same bed as the opposite sex. Taehyung ruffled his hair in frustration when he heard her say that, but patience was a virtue. Just got to hold onto the end goal. Him and Jey happily together.

Currently preparing for her doctor’s appointment, Kim made sure that she had everything ready to go. She glanced at the clock, wondering where Jey was. Jey was supposed to go with her in place of Seokjin since he had an important group presentation to prepare for.

Kim lightly drummed her fingers on the arm of the couch, while Jungkook and Jimin talked to her tummy. Yeah, Seokjin still asked them to be her bodyguards.

Suddenly, the sound of Jey’s favorite Selena Gomez song began to play, though, it was muffled. Kim dug out her phone and happily answered the phone. Unfortunately, instead of hearing an apologetic Jey, she heard something must worse. The sounds of people shouting, things being thrown, and the cries of her close friend. Kim’s heart sank when she heard Jey whimpering. She angrily berated herself for letting Jey go back to Yongguk’s place, to pick up some last-minute things of hers, by herself. She should have persuaded Jey even harder to bring one of the boys.

Jungkook and Jimin noticed Kim’s hands ball up into fist, raising alertness inside them.

          “J-Jey?” Kim stuttered; her heart pounding rapidly against her chest.

          “If you want to Jey back, then come here alone.” Kim heard Junhong say before hanging up. The dial tone echoed throughout her mind as her breathing grew uneven.

          “You want me alone. Fine.”

 

 


	14. The Princess Rescues the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Kim lightly drummed her fingers on the arm of the couch, while Jungkook and Jimin talked to her tummy. Yeah, Seokjin still asked them to be her bodyguards._

_Suddenly, the sound of Jey’s Selena Gomez song began to play, though, it was muffled. Kim dug out her phone and happily answered the phone. Unfortunately, instead of hearing an apologetic Jey, she heard something must worse. The sounds of people shouting, things being thrown, and the cries of her close friend. Kim’s heart sank when she heard Jey whimpering. She angrily berated herself for letting Jey go back to Yongguk’s place, to pick up some last-minute things of hers, by herself. She should have persuaded Jey even harder to bring one of the boys._

_Jungkook and Jimin noticed Kim’s hands ball up into fist, raising alertness inside them._

_“J-Jey?” Kim stuttered; her heart pounding rapidly against her chest._

_“If you want to Jey back, then come here alone.” Kim heard Junhong say before hanging up. The dial tone echoed throughout her mind as her breathing grew uneven._

_“You want me alone. Fine.”_

Tensions arose in the shared house. Silence filled the empty bedrooms as if a wizard casted a magical spell that allowed only the sound of nothingness to enter. Each bedroom was vacant as the occupants were situated at the dining room table. Sitting in each chair as if the mafia was holding a family meeting. That was how serious everyone was. No other expression written on their faces except that. Brows were furrowed as each person spouted out idea after idea, hoping that they would land a jackpot.

Luckily, for them, they had a few smarty pants residing in the house.

Standing in front of their mobile whiteboard, Namjoon surveyed the harsh scribbles, mumbling under his breath here and there as he crossed out, replaced, and jotted down new ideas.

            “What do you think babe?” Namjoon glanced behind his shoulder, making eye contact with his leading lady.

Toni looked away from the notepad and quickly skimmed his plan. She pursed her lips and lightly tapped the pen against her chin, making a light humming sound. Her eyes stopped near the bottom of the board. Her gaze went from light skimming to hard thinking. She stood up from her seat and walked over to Namjoon. She took the whiteboard marker from his grip and crossed out what was written.

            “So, no using Kim as bait?” Namjoon lightly teased, knowing that tiny suggestion would immediately be thrown out.

Toni glared at him, “No, you giant doofus! She’s close to giving birth.”

Namjoon held up his hands, “It was just a suggestion.”

            “What was a suggestion?” Kim asked, walking up to the couple with a notebook in hand.

            “My idiot boyfriend thought it would be a good idea to use you as bait.” Toni mocked Namjoon, shooting him a look.

Namjoon became offended and quickly argued that he thought it would be a good last resort type of suggestion. Unfortunately, it was no longer a suggestion.

As soon as Namjoon accidentally said that out loud, everyone jumped on board. It was smart, and Yongguk and the others wouldn’t expect that. If anything, they would expect Taehyung to rescue her. The gang as established the element surprise. Now, the next question was, how were they going to lure out the other fellas? The less people in that Hell hole, the better.

Everyone put on their thinking caps as they decided to target at least three of them, but who? Which three people would be an easy target? Then, amidst the discussion, Billie raised his hand.

            “I can get Daehyun out of that house. He and I have been arguing nonstop and on the verge of breaking up. So, if I text him the deadly phrase, ‘we need to talk’, then he’ll be rushing out the door.” Billie relayed his plan to everyone, earning himself a few nods and murmurs of agreement.

Seokjin nodded his head firmly as he crossed out Daehyun’s name.

            “That’s one. Who else should we go after?” He asked, glancing over the names.

However, no one was speaking up. Each person glanced at one another as if they were establishing a telepathic connection. Who should be next? That was the question on everyone’s mind.

While nothing but the sound of an alarm beeping, a certain couple was having a rather animated discussion.

            “Okay, we talked about this, baby. If Youngjae touches you inappropriately, you…” Jackson trailed on, quizzing his girlfriend on how to handle a scumbag like Youngjae.

With nothing but a fiery determination in her eyes, Chrsya excitingly said the answer, which was to elbow him in the stomach and then if possible, break a finger or two.

Jackson beamed with excitement as he roughly pulled his woman in the most loving hug ever.

            “Alright, Chrysa and I volunteer as tributes! Leave Youngjae to us!” He suddenly shouted, earning the undivided attentions from everyone else.

Seokjin raised a brow but didn’t question him. He quickly said, “Alright”, as he crossed off Youngjae’s name off the list. Two down, only one more name to go. The last name couldn’t be Yongguk or Junhong, since they would suspect something fishy. That left either Himchan and Jongup.

Maddie and Jaebum voted for Jongup since their reason was that Jaebum could distract Jongup with a b-boy battle again and this time bring his other friends, like Yugyeom and Mark, On the other hand, Madelyn and Yoongi argued that they should vote for Himchan since given the fact that he was a music major, it would be easy to get him out of the house. Plus, majority of the residents living in their shared home were Fine Arts majors. More opportunities for a distraction.

Seokjin’s lips thinned as he took both arguments into consideration; however, he was leaning towards Jongup since he was more dangerous out of the two.

Just as he was about to vote for Jongup, Kim interrupted him; her words shocking the roommates and sending chills down their spines.

            “Damn Kim… that’s dark…” Jungkook muttered; his jaw dropping slightly.

Kim stared intensely at her notebook; her hands fisting the fabric of her dress. She had a score to settle with Jongup.

            “So is him and Yongguk violating the sanctuary that is Jey’s body.” Kim spat angrily as the rage flowed through her veins.

Hana smiled proudly, “Well, I’m with Kim on that. Get rid of Himchan. I want Jongup to fucking suffer for what he did to her.”

The rest of the ladies cheered, agreeing with Kim and Hana’s idea.

On the other hand, Seokjin and Jungkook sighed, not liking the idea of their leading ladies exacting revenge― that’s why they had them.

            “That could actually work. Plus, I’m sure I know a few guy friends that are also close to Himchan.” Haneul added, whipping out her phone to send out a group text to her guy friends.

Kim happily clapped her hands, “Then, it is settled. I’m going to storm the castle myself and rescue the queen.”

Seokjin’s eyes immediately locked onto his princess. Did he hear her right? Was she going to go by herself? That was not happening.

While Kim and Seokjin quickly had a heated discussion on why she needed him and someone else to go with her, Taehyung stared absentmindedly at the table. His thoughts attacked him from every direction, blaming him for the reason why Jey was hurting― all over again. He tried his hardest to block them out. Even going to an extent to block his ears, but Jimin noticed his odd behavior.

Being the close friend, he was, Jimin placed a warm hand on Taehyung’s shoulder and asked him what was wrong. That question broke every weak wall Taehyung’s subconscious built. Sometimes, it was good to have a close friend that had the ability to do that.

A long and depressing sigh left his lips as Taehyung began to confess his worries, his faults, and most importantly, his regrets. His endless amount of regrets since the academic year began. He slowly shook his head as the number one question repeated in his mind, like a broken jukebox.

            “ _If I made a different choice, would you have not left?_ ”

However, without him being aware, Jimin heard that, as the question left Taehyung’s lips in the form of a soft whisper.

A sympathetic smile graced Jimin’s face as he stared at his brother from another mother.

            “You can’t blame yourself, dude. We all make the wrong decisions here and there. It’s a part of life, Tae. You just to learn to deal with it.” Jimin said.

Taehyung forced a smile and just as he was about to say something, countering Jimin’s rare words of wisdom, he heard his name from Kim.

            “I’m sorry, what?” Taehyung questioned with a nervous smile.

Kim smiled with pure determination written all over her face, “You and Jinnie are coming with me to go rescue my soup friend. Cool?”

Taehyung’s eyes widened, “I’m doing what now?”

Namjoon rolled his eyes, “You’re going to act like one of Kim’s bodyguards and go rescue your woman!”

A nervous chuckle escaped Taehyung’s gawking lips as his heart tightened and his palms sweated.

            “Oh… that’s what I thought you said…Great…”

The serious atmosphere rapidly switched into a confusing one as everyone eyed Taehyung strangely. They all assumed that he would be jumping in his chair and then dashing out of the house to go rescue Jey. Instead, he was this scared puppy. What the Hell?

Meanwhile, while everyone at the shared house tried to get the bottom of Taehyung’s unusual nervousness, Jey was doing her best to hold onto the last glimmer of strength. Who would’ve thought being with the people that genuinely cared for her would reattach some of the severed strings?

Breathing heavily through her nose; her chest heaving up and down roughly, Jey stared down Yongguk and Junhong. They already ruined her body and soul. There was no way in Hell that she was going to let them destroy it for good― hopefully.

            “You know that you can’t keep glaring at us, baby girl.” Yongguk gripped her jaw roughly; his dark gaze piercing through hers/

Jey scoffed, “Please, you sick fucks already violated my body. Oh! Can’t forget belittling me numerous of times to, so…” Her lips thinned as she simply shrugged.

Yongguk narrowed his eyes, wondering where this sudden surge of strength came from. Before, she would be whimpering and sobbing, but now? She was actually fighting back, and that was not sitting well with him. His months of brainwashing was slowly going down the drain. No. That wasn’t going to happen. His revenge wasn’t going to disappear just like that.

His hand slowly raised high and then suddenly― a stinging pain. A throbbing pain. Jey’s cheek was now bright red. Yongguk had officially lost it. While he may have had destroyed her body and mind, he never wanted to resort to violence. That was how desperate he was to maintain control over her.

Now facing away from them, Jey panted, trying to comprehend what just happened. Was she really just slapped? Oh, fuck that noise.

She slowly turned her attention back to the cowards, and as much she wanted to fight back, she decided against it. Why? It was because of Kim. Jey wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if something were to happen to her close friend. Why else would she be in this predicament?

_While quietly and quickly packing up the remaining stuff she had left behind, Jey heard a light knock on the door. Her body flinched. Her heart raced. Her fingers trembled as they held onto the blouse she left behind._

_“I’m surprised you had balls to set foot inside this house again, Jey.” The mysterious person said, leaning against the doorframe._

_Jey’s fears faded into anger as she recognized the voice. The fuck was Junhong doing here? She quickly folded up the last shirt and packed it away in her bag. The sooner she was out of this Hell house, the better. She zipped up her bag and turned around, smiling politely._

_“Junhong, what a displeasure running into you. I would love to stay and chat, but I don’t want to.” She said “sweetly”, dropping the hints of politeness in her voice._

_Junhong scoffed lightly, not surprised whatsoever with her rudeness. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to her, blocking her way out in the process._

_Jey narrowed her eyes onto the tall man, “Move.”_

_A short click of the tongue came out of Junhong as the look of “disappointment” washed over his face._

_“Gee, I would love to move, but I can’t let you leave.” He stated vaguely._

_Jey raised her brow, wondering what drugs was in his system for him to say that. She sighed deeply, having a quick mental debate on whether she should entertain him or not. She decided on the first option because her curiosity got the best of her._

_“Alright. I’ll bite. Why can’t I leave?” She flung her bag over her shoulder._

_Junhong’s eyes trailed Jey’s body, looking up and down as he remained emotionless. That wasn’t a good sign._

_“Well, that’s because I need you to bring Kim over here.” He replied casually, shoving on hand into the pocket of his jeans._

_Jey almost laughed, “And why would I bring my soup friend to you? I think someone needs to stop shooting up drugs because it’s killing your brain cells.”_

_A low growl slowly escaped his lips as Junhong’s patience was waning. Desperate times called for desperate measures._

_“Because…” Junhong trailed on, confessing his uttermost dark desires for the woman. His sick obsession made Jey want to vomit. He was disgusting and there was no way in Hell she was going to allow Kim to come here._

Yongguk rubbed the sides of his head; his brain pounding against his skull. This woman was frustrating him to no end. God, he was almost to the brink of insanity. Maybe Irene was right. He needed professional help.

With a tiny trail of blood flowing down her lip, Jey sighed for the twentieth time, even though it hurt to do so. While the three stooges planned something evil, Jey’s thoughts were all over the place. Her body ached all over due to the physical abuse that occurred. Was this how her opponents felt when she successfully landed a punch? Damn, karma finally hit her.

            “Nothing we do is working, Yongguk. I say we resort to do what we did that _night_.” Jongup whispered harshly; his member twitched with excitement. He always found it a turn on when his sexual partners were helpless.

Yongguk’s brows became knitted together as he lightly rubbed his chin, feeling the roughness from the stubble.

            “As much as I want to her to cower in fear, she’s not as helpless as she was before. She’s actually fighting back. Something or someone is fueling the head-strong side side of her...” Yongguk said, side-glancing at her.

Jongup clicked his tongue in irritation as he turned away from Yongguk.

            “You guys having a marital spat or something? I would love some popcorn if you guys are!” They heard Jey say.

Jongup’s attention immediately locked onto Jey and just as he was about to charge at her, he felt a strong grip on his wrist. Thinking that it was either Yongguk or Junhong, he angrily turned around. Instead of being eye-to-eye with a close friend, Jongup was staring at someone who he at least expected.

Then, before he could open his mouth to speak, a fist landed roughly on his nose.

            “And you said I couldn’t punch someone.” A proud and light voice said, causing Jey’s eyes to light up. However, her excitement soon turned into worry. What was Kim doing here?

On the other hand, Junhong smirked, loving how stupid Kim was for coming to him alone.

            “That wasn’t nice baby girl.” He “scolded” her as his dark thoughts flooded his mind.

            “Yeah? Neither is using Jey as fucking leverage you sick bastard.” Kim spat, venom dripping down every word.

Noticing Junhong take a step closer to Kim sent anxiety throughout Jey. Seeing him practically stalk Kim like she was a prey caused Jey to forcibly remember that infamous night. How he was behaving reminded her of how Yongguk and Jongup acted. Damn… and she thought she had officially moved on from it. Not allowing the fear to take control. Guess, she needed more time.

Feeling his slender fingers softly caress the side of her face, Kim boldly met his gaze, buying time for her prince to…

            “Really? You still don’t know when to give up?” Junhong heard his least favorite person say before being forced away from Kim.

Junhong sighed in frustration as he looked at Seokjin and Taehyung.

            “Who invited you two? Last time I checked, the invitation was for Kim only.” Junhong asked, balling his hand into a fist, ready to fight back.

Seokjin pursed his lips and then hummed in response as he happily told Junhong that wouldn’t be a boyfriend thing to do if he allowed Kim to come here alone.

            “Yeah? Well, technically you’re trespassing so…” Yongguk finally spoke; his hardened gaze locking onto Taehyung’s.

Taehyung met his gaze courageously, trying his hardest to not pound Yongguk’s smug face into oblivion as he knuckles turned white. That was how tight his fists were. How much pent up anger he had lingering inside of him. How much regret and desire he had flowing through his veins. Anything to make things right between him and Jey. He must make things right between him and the woman of his dreams.

            “Well, technically you just kidnapped Jey so…” Kim mimicked Yongguk’s condescending tone, even going to great lengths to copy his facial expression. She wanted to direct their full attention onto her.

Junhong scoffed, “How did we kidnap Jey? Please tell us.”

            “You prevented her from leaving and knowing you guys, you more than likely coerced her into staying her and _not_ escaping.” Seokjin said, protectively pushing Kim behind him.

            “Hurtful Seokjin. It’s not like we held a gun to her head and threatened to kill her if she tried any funny business.” Junhong retorted; his expression being completely smug.

            “No, but you did threaten to kill Kim’s unborn child by taking turns violating her body.” Jey announced, confessing Junhong’s sick plans.

As soon as Jey said that, something switched off in Junhong’s mind. Yep. His self-control flew out the window. He immediately turned to face the rat, however, before he could take a step closer, Seokjin roughly grabbed onto his shoulder, forced him back around, and landed a clean hit on Junhong’s cheek. No one was going to hurt his “sister” ever again.

Junhong fell onto the floor; his hand softly touching the area he was hit. He quickly spat out the blood as his eyes darkened. Okay, so that was how Seokjin was going to play. Fine.

            “Has anyone told you that you hit like a bitch?” Junhong taunted the pretty boy, slowly standing up from the ground.

Seokjin rolled his eyes, “Has anyone told you that you look like one?”

Junhong shook his head as he clicked his tongue a couple of times. The wheels in his mind slowly turned as he calmly walked up to Seokjin, who was now blocking Kim from his view.

            “Baby girl, do you want to tell him, or should I?” Junhong randomly asked, sending a wave of nerves throughout the pregnant woman.

Seokjin glanced down at Kim; his brows furrowed, “Tell me what?”

            “Oh, that she and I fucked each other…oops…”


	15. Happy Endings and…Uncertainty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Junhong fell onto the floor; his hand softly touching the area he was hit. He quickly spat out the blood as his eyes darkened. Okay, so that was how Seokjin was going to play. Fine._

_“Has anyone told you that you hit like a bitch?” Junhong taunted the pretty boy, slowly standing up from the ground._

_Seokjin rolled his eyes, “Has anyone told you that you look like one?”_

_Junhong shook his head as he clicked his tongue a couple of times. The wheels in his mind slowly turned as he calmly walked up to Seokjin, who was now blocking Kim from his view._

_“Baby girl, do you want to tell him, or should I?” Junhong randomly asked, sending a wave of nerves throughout the pregnant woman._

_Seokjin glanced down at Kim; his brows furrowed, “Tell me what?”_

_“Oh, that she and I fucked each other…oops…”_

Mouths dropped at the sudden accusation. Tensions rose even higher as Junhong continued to smirk at Seokjin, who was—unusually calm. He was standing there, frozen, unsure what to say or do next. Has his relationship with Kim been a lie?

On the other hand, Kim was avoiding Seokjin’s gaze, ready to kill Junhong with her bare hands. Why did he had to say that? More importantly, why didn’t she tell Seokjin herself? Everything would have been honky dory if she told him the truth. Now? She might be raising their child alone. Until…

            “Princess…” Kim flinched at the seriousness of his tone. This wasn’t going to be a fun conversation. She slowly turned around, smiling awkwardly at him.

            “Y-yeah?” She stuttered; her heart drumming against her chest.

Seokjin stared blankly at his girlfriend, “When and how many times did you two have sex?”

A short yet loud breath left her mouth as Kim’s eyes widened. She pursed her lips and raised her brows as she thought about that night when she and Junhong were having a little fun in between the sheets.

            “Well…” She trailed on, hoping that her stalling tactics were working. Unfortunately, they weren’t. Seokjin knew his woman better.

            “Kim. Just tell me. Please…” Seokjin whispered; the desperateness in his tone being visible.

He tried his hardest to fight off the doubts that were banging on the door. It was proven to be difficult, though. Throughout their relationship, it was always one person after another. Seeing guys come up to Kim and seeing her smiling face had Seokjin feel insecure. It had only gotten worse when they officially decided to be exclusive to one another. Apparently, being off the market only made her more desirable.

His breath grew uneven as Kim remained silent. The more she said nothing to him, the more his heart broke. Was she seeing Junhong behind his back? Was she only with him out of pity? Worse…was she with him for her revenge? Revenge for sleeping with her best friend?

His thoughts began to spin as his hands trembled. He swallowed his saliva roughly as he closed his eyes, praying that his princess would _finally_ say something…

Suddenly, a soft yet sad smile appeared on her face as Kim gazed upon him; her eyes mesmerizing his facial features just in case today was the last time she would see them.

            “To answer your questions, Jinnie, it was a few days after you fucked Jey and it was only that once.” Kim felt a weight lifted off her heart, however, that feeling of relaxation was short lived when Seokjin simply stared at her, not saying a word. She started to fear the worse as she mentally prepared herself on how she was going to tell their child that his or her dad wasn’t in the picture. Tears started to form in her precious eyes as Kim wasn’t ready to have that talk with their child. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the person she dreamt of having her happy ending with. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Kim Seokjin.

Suddenly, in the middle of her preparation, Kim was roughly pulled into a loving embrace. Her cheek rested against his chest as she heard Seokjin mumble, “Oh, thank God” over and over. He then leaned down and placed feathery kisses all over her head.

He finally pulled away and looked down on her with a smile.

            “For a second, I thought it was during our relationship.” He paused to kiss her nose. “Okay. We’re good.”

Junhong raised his brow, “Wait, what?”

Seokjin switched his focus to him, “Your plan didn’t work. That’s what.”

A disbelieving scoff left his lips as Junhong tried to comprehend what just occurred. There was no way that Seokjin would deem everything “good” again. Kim technically cheated on him. What the fuck?

Out of disbelief and anger, Junhong interrupted the happy couple and demanded to know why Seokjin was fine with Kim sleeping with him and not blowing a fucking gasket, like he normally would have.

Seokjin cocked up his brow, finding Junhong rather amusing right now, as he wrapped a protective arm around Kim’s shoulders.

            “Well, to put it in simple terms, so your tiny brain can understand, Kim and I are even now.” Seokjin simply shrugged as he rested his hand inside the pocket of his jeans.

Junhong was still not following. What did Seokjin mean by that?

Kim stifled her giggle, finding the situation kind of entertaining now.

            “He means that since Jinnie slept with Jey and I slept with you, we’re even now.” She piped up, hoping that she could clarify some things.

Junhong clenched his hands, balling them into fists as his anger slowly boiled over. There was no way that he was going to lose like this. In his sick mind, Kim was his. If he couldn’t have her, then no one else could.

His hardened gaze locked onto Kim and Seokjin. His breathing became heavy as his rational side left the building. He slowly took one step after the other, but just as he was about to do something drastic, Yongguk intervened. The elder placed a firm hand on Junhong’s shoulder as he whispered words of calming. Now was _not_ the time to go off the rail. They needed to plan their next moves accordingly. Yongguk wasn’t about to let go of his plans so soon, especially with Taehyung standing inside his house. Yongguk wanted to rub the broken spirit Jey in his face. He wanted to bask in the glory of being able to break down the girl, who had the reputation of being a “black widow” amongst men.

When Yongguk first heard the rumor, he didn’t quite believe it. No woman is that head-strong. That independent. That gorgeous. That experience. That— unapproachable. Naturally, he allowed his curiosity to get the best of him one Spring day…

_He found her reading a book while sipping a cup of coffee. She was sitting on top of a tiny wall, where the shade from the tree was blanketing over her. He mustered enough courage and walked up to her. He cleared his throat to garner her attention. Jey looked up, slightly still pissed off from the events earlier that morning. Apparently, Seokjin was getting on her last nerve with the whole pursuing Kim.  
She cocked up her brow, closing her book as she asked what he wanted. With a smug smirk, Yongguk boldly asked her out. Jey stared blankly at him, wondering if this guy was serious. Great. Just what she needed. Another guy being annoying. _

_She ran her tongue over her teeth, keeping the disinterested expression plastered on her face. She opened her book to where she left off and began reading again. Before she got too absorbed in the story, she quickly said, “no.”_

_Yongguk gawked, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this woman had the decency to reject him. She actually had the audacity to turn him down, especially so rudely._

_Still feeling a nagging presence, Jey placed her index finger on the line she was reading and then looked up. Low and behold, Yongguk was still standing there. She raised her brow and then asked why he was still standing there._

_“Did you really say ‘no’ to me?” Yongguk asked; his baritone voice sending shivers down her spine. She wasn’t really paying attention when he spoke to her the first time._

_Jey looked to the side, “Uh... yeah. I really said ‘no’ to you. Is that concept foreign to you or something?” Her tone was sprinkled with a bit of attitude as her patience was waning. All she wanted to do this fine morning was forget about that Seokjin fella, plot his disappearance, and finish her book. Was that too much to ask for?_

_Yongguk’s jaw dropped. No girl has ever talked to him like that. Normally, girls would be lining up to be his flavor of the month. Practically throwing themselves at him. Begging to be fucked by him. Begging to feel that famous wave of euphoria over and over._

_Letting his pride get the best of him, Yongguk simply scoffed and walked away from her, vowing revenge on her one day…_

Whistling a little tune, Jey eyed Yongguk and Junhong with complete boredom in her eyes. Why was she still leaning against the wall? Oh, that’s right…she was used as a punching bag earlier, and it hurt to stand up. She clutched her rib cage, emitting a small wince from her lips, as she gathered enough strength to stand up. Out of the corner of her eye, she observed Kim groaning and rubbing her tummy. A sign that the baby was coming soon. Hopefully, the child would be nice and wait until his or her mommy was out of this horrible house for good.

Taehyung, on the other hand, was having a stare down with Yongguk. Hearing what motivated Yongguk to exact revenge on Jey made him sick to his stomach. He completely destroyed her body and soul, and all for what? Just because she fucking said no. The more he thought about it, the stronger his will to punch Yongguk grew. He wanted Yongguk to feel the hurt, the anguish, and above anything else…the fear. He wanted to avenge Jey.

With a trembling body, Taehyung hardened his gaze onto Yongguk as his mind went into a state of pure rage. Blinded by his hatred for the man, a loud roar left his lips as Taehyung charged at Yongguk and punched him square in the face. He managed to pin the older boy down, and his fists went to town. Landing punch after punch, Taehyung couldn’t stop. Frankly, he didn’t _want_ to stop.

Both Junhong and Seokjin rushed to the two while Kim made sure that Jongup didn’t go and help his buddies. It helped that she threatened him with the fact that she would make sure he wouldn’t be able to force a woman against her will _ever_ again.

Jongup scoffed in response but heed her threat. His dick was precious to him.

Junhong grabbed Yongguk’s arm while Seokjin grabbed Taehyung’s arm. The two began to roughly pull them apart, however, it was proven to be difficult. Seokjin had only ever once saw Taehyung in this blinded fury state, and it was when someone bad mouthed his grandma. He was fine with people talking shit about him, but the minute a person switches to his family and/or friends as their targets, Taehyung saw red.

Seokjin continued to struggle, “Taehyung, you got to stop! Do you want to be arrested for assault?!”

Taehyung paused his punching, “Why the fuck would I be arrested?” However, as soon as he stopped to ask that question, Yongguk used that opening and easily turned the tables. He drew back his fist and swung fast and hard, causing Taehyung’s face to almost whiplash.

Taehyung spat out some blood as he rubbed the area where he was punched; his cheek throbbing.

            “You would be arrested because you attacked him unprovoked…” Jey spoke softly; her heart aching for Taehyung as she felt helpless, frozen where she stood.

Taehyung’s heart stopped for a second upon hearing his woman’s soft-spoken voice Her voice crashing into his raging mind like a wave crashing onto the shore. The look on her face, a look of pure concern, caused Taehyung to stop his thrusting fist midway. The last thing he wanted was to trigger a horrific memory for her.

With a long sigh and his eyes closed, Taehyung punched Yongguk one last time and made his way over to Jey; his fists covered in Yongguk’s blood. He smiled nervously at her and stopped a certain point, not wanting to get too close to her fragile state.

Junhong and Jongup helped their close friend up, examining the damage that was inflicted.

            “We got to get to you the hospital man.” Junhong said, praying to God that Yongguk’s injury wasn’t severe.

Yongguk scoffed, “Fuck the hospital. I ain’t leaving this house until Jey knows how badly she hurt me.”

Hearing that sentence immediately caught the attention of both Jey and Kim. The fuck was that supposed to mean? Just as Jey was about to gather enough courage to confront Yongguk, Kim beat her to it. Seeing her walk up to Yongguk, practically fearless, made Jey smile. For once, it was Jey’s turn to be in that position where she needed her close friend to do the confronting.

            “What do you mean by ‘how badly she hurt me’? The fuck did Jey ever do to you that could warrant the terrible things you have done to her?” Kim angrily asked, ignoring the tight pain around her stomach.

Yongguk wiped his bottom lip with the back of his hand as he stared at Kim, taunting her with his gaze.

            “Did I say that? You must have misheard me.” He shrugged, cracking a few of his bones, relinquishing the tension within them.

Kim stood there, staring plainly at the beaten-up man. She had no time for games. Not anymore. Slowly, she started to nod her head, thinning her lips as she contemplated something.

Seokjin noticed how unusually calm his princess was being. The last time that happened, she shot down Junhong’s cheating claims against him. What was going on in her pretty little mind this time?

            “Princess… remember you’re pregnant.” He cautiously reminded her, not wanting her to do something that might speed up the process of her going into labor. Sadly, his warning would go past her head. Why? She already drew back her fist and swung her arm incredibly fast and rough, punching the smug smile off Yongguk’s face.

            “Did you mishear that, you piece of shit?!” Kim panted heavily; the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She glared coldly at Yongguk and told him that he had one final chance to explain himself or else she was going to kick him so hard in the dick that he was going to be icing it for a month.

Unknowingly, his hands covered his crotch area as Yongguk grimaced. Damn, what had Junhong see in her anyway? She loved to fight dirty.

Not wanting his little friend to be permanently damaged, Yongguk began to confess everything. He explained his reasoning for doing the things he did to Jey.

Jey stared at him completely awe as the anger surged throughout her body. He damaged her body…her soul… her pride… her bonds… everything and for what? Just because she fucking said no to him?

Her body began to tremble in fury as she gritted her teeth, clenching her jaw, and fought the urge to go after him. Lucky for Yongguk, Taehyung was holding her back, though, he was careful to respect her boundaries still. Something Yongguk lacked majorly.

Kim, on the other hand, was sick to her stomach, as the tightening of her stomach became closer and closer, something was going to happen― something that Kim was putting on the backburner for now.

            “You destroyed my closest friend just because she fucking rejected your sorry ass?” She took a moment, trying to calm her pounding her heart. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” She practically roared, causing Seokjin to rush to her side and hold her back. The last thing he needed was for the mother of his child to go to jail for murder.

            “It’s okay princess… it’s okay…” Seokjin rubbed her arms gently, whispering nothing but words of love into her ears.

Kim trembled, “No it’s not fucking okay! This self-entitled prick finally heard the word no and instead of handling the rejection like a grown ass man, he does this!!” She directed her fury at the man of the hour. “You practically killed my best friend.”

Jey watched Kim shout and struggle out of Seokjin’s grip. Her heart felt warm at the sight of her closest friend going above and beyond of her. Something she had always done for Kim.

Just as Yongguk was going to retaliate, everyone heard Kim gasp as her body froze in fear. She held her stomach as she felt some sort of liquid rush out of her body. Shit... she was going into labor.

Seokjin’s eyes widened as they were nowhere near ready for a birth. She was supposed to give birth next week.

He quickly snapped back into his senses and grabbed Kim’s hands. He anchored her body against his as he remembered everything they learned during their birthing classes.

            “Okay, princess… I need you to steady your breathing.” Seokjin proceeded to do the breathing technique that the instructor taught them.

Jey and Taehyung rushed to her side and helped her into a better standing position.

            “We need to rush her to the hospital.” Jey said, trying her best to distract Kim from dull pain that was happening.

Seokjin nodded firmly, “Right.” He then positioned his hand on Kim’s lower back. “Okay. I got you princess. Your knight in shining armor has got you, baby.” He proceeded to lead her out of the house.

Just as the couple was near the entrance, Kim tugged on the hem of Seokjin’s shirt. Seokjin peered down and eyed her with pure concern. He asked her what she wanted and she told him that she wanted to say one last thing to Yongguk and his gang of mischiefs. Seokjin guided her body around, so she was now facing them.

            “Oh, by the way, I called the police. Apparently, according Chanyeol and his friends, who, some of them, are studying to criminal law, what you guys did to Jey classifies was a felony charge. Have fun in prison.” Kim said sweetly before giving Seokjin the okay to take her to the hospital.

Jey and Taehyung quickly followed behind as Taehyung messaged the gang to meet them at the hospital. Kim was going to be bringing another life into the world.

With the sounds of passing people, important announcements over the intercom, and foreign doctor chats, the gang took a large part of the emergency waiting room. Nervousness took over their bodies as they couldn’t do much except wait quietly for their dear friend.

Fingers drummed against the arm of the couches with each passing moment. They haven’t seen Jey or Seokjin since Kim was admitted into the hospital. That should be a good sign, right?

Currently hooked up to an IV drip, Kim tried her hardest to direct her focus away from the painful cramps and the needle in her arm. Yeah, that wasn’t a fun time for Seokjin since she absolutely despises needle. She held onto his hand tightly, wincing, as the large needle slowly penetrated her skin. A tiny tear drops escaped her eye as a result.

Seokjin leaned down and placed repeated loving kisses on her temple as he murmured soothing words.

Jey smiled sympathetically at her close friend as she joined in calming Kim down.

            “At least the worst part is over, Kimi.” Jey tried to lighten the mood.

Kim chuckled weakly, “True… and then a couple of hours later, I’ll be pushing a tiny human out of me.”

Jey laughed softly as she nodded, agreeing with her dear friend.

            “Okay, how come when Jey says something jokingly, you technically laugh, but when I do it, you bite my head off!” Seokjin complained, secretly directing her focus away from the painful and annoying contractions.

Kim’s demeanor swiftly changed, “That’s because she didn’t get me fucking pregnant!”

Seokjin stared in awe, fighting the urge to smile, “Good point…”

Kim mocked his tone as she rolled her eyes, ignoring her prince now.

Jey clicked her tongue as she placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

            “See, this is why I’m the better person for Kim.” She poked his cheek, smiling smugly.

Seokjin instantly glared at Jey, choosing to not retaliate since he didn’t want World War III in the delivery room.

Back with the others, the lack of news was slowly killing them. What was going on with Kim? Did something happen to the baby? Does Seokjin have to make an important yet horrific decision on whether to save the life of the mother or the life of the child? The suspense was killing them!

Letting out an exaggerated sigh for the nth time that evening, Jungkook flung his head back and blew a raspberry. He was trying his best to fight off the urge to storm in the delivery room and check up on his sister from another mister. Hana, on the other hand, was busy editing a video present for the expecting couple. She told Jungkook that he should’ve brought his iPad, but he waved her advice off. He should’ve listened to her because now, he’s absolutely bored out of his mind, and his phone was almost dead.

            “I’m going to see if I can check up on her.” Jungkook stood up from his seat, stretching out his legs.

Hana looked away from her device, “You know that they won’t let you in. Only relatives are allowed in.”

Jungkook scoffed softly, “Then, how come Jey was allowed in then?”

            “Because she’s Jey.” Madelyn joined in their conversation with a sleeping Yoongi on her lap. When she spoke, she was careful to not wake up the tired genius.

Hana chuckled at Madelyn’s comment as she agreed with her statement. She even added that those two are practically married and Seokjin is just there for show. That comment caused, mostly all the girls, to laugh. It was truly interesting to see their “parents” in this type of situation. They never once thought that Kim would become an actual mother so soon, and Jey… well― going through the Hell that was designed specifically for her.

            “Do you think that everything will be the same?” Haneul suddenly asked, resting her head on Daniel’s shoulder.

The rest of the girls turned to the youngest member of their little group as the wheels began to turn in their brain. Would everything be the same after today? That sense of uncertainty filled their hearts. It was scary feeling to be so unsure if their group dynamic would remain the same or not.

Each girl glanced at one another, hoping, praying that one of them would be brave enough, optimistic enough to ease the worries away from everyone else. Sadly, no one spoke up. No one was positive enough to say, “Nah, I think we will be fine. We always are.”

What a scary thought to have in one’s head… that unknown feeling of what the future holds for their group.

With solemn expressions painted on their individual faces, the girls did their best to not let such thoughts consume them. They were going to be fine― right?

Having her eyes closed, Kim found herself falling asleep while waiting patiently for the okay to start pushing. Almost four hours have passed since she was rushed to the hospital and still no sign of her baby wanting to come out. She would’ve thought that her child would be eager to come out since he or she was a week early.

A pain fueled groan escaped her lips as she wanted nothing more but the baby to leave. Seokjin, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel sorry for his princess. He never once liked seeing her in pain. If he could, he would switch places with her in a heartbeat.

            “I know you said you wanted three kids, but I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Seokjin heard Kim say.

An amusing smile appeared on his face, “Why do you say that?”

            “BECAUSE THE FIRST TIME IS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME NOT WANT ANYMORE KIDS!!!” Kim shouted, pulling Seokjin closer by the scruff of his shirt.

Seokjin’s ears started to ring while Jey pointed and laughed at him. She always did find an angry Kim absolutely adorable.

Hearing her obnoxious laughter slowly annoyed him as Seokjin continued to rub the outer part of his ringing ear. He then shot her a nasty glare, but that didn’t faze her. Jey continued to laugh at him.

            “Can I please kick her out? She’s being a pain in my ass.” Seokjin muttered, still glaring coldly at the amused Jey.

Just as Kim was about to say no, the doctor came in to check on her progress. She quickly peeked underneath and noticed that she was wide enough to start pushing.

Both Kim and Seokjin’s heart dropped, and their eyes widened. Did they hear her right? Was it finally time to start doing the famous pushing?

Seokjin’s head started to feel light as the reality of the situation landed on him like a grand piano does during those old school cartoons. His body began to sway back and forth as his mind tried to figure out if he wanted to faint or not. Luckily, it chose the latter.

Feeling her hand gripping on to his, Seokjin said nothing but words of encouragement. Jey did the same. Having both the most important people in her lives made the labor process go almost smoothly. It was just missing one thing…

            “Jinnie…” Kim paused, letting out a tiny groan. “I think now would be a good time to say what you wanted to say to Jey.” She managed to muster out in between pushes.

Jey’s eyes landed on Seokjin; her brows knitted together as she wondered what Kim had meant. She continued to stare at the handsome man, waiting for him to open his mouth and say something. Guess not. Just like the good old days, she had to push his buttons to do that.

            “Say what? How he wishes that I wasn’t in your life?” She faked an annoyed scoff as she mentally counted down. As soon as she got to the one, like clockwork, Seokjin said something.

            “No! I just wanted to say that I’m glad that you’re okay…for the most part.” He began, trying to figure out what to say next without seeming like he was in love with her. Though, knowing Jey, she wouldn’t have gotten that impression. “Seriously…” He trailed on, finding it rather difficult on what to say next.

He pursed his lips for a second before letting go of his princess’s hand. His eyes finally met Jey’s and in a split second, he was right next to Jey, hugging her. Seokjin could care less if Jey wasn’t hugging back. He just wanted her to know that, given what happened to her, she could trust him― and she did. Seokjin suddenly felt her arms wrap around his upper body as she rested her chin on his broad shoulder. A smile of content was written on her face as Jey closed her eyes, enjoying the sense of warmth, protectiveness, and sibling love radiate from him.

Kim smiled happily yet weakly at the loving sight. She was practically over the moon to see the two finally share a hug. Finally, out all the years of constant bickering and threatening the other to remove him or her from Kim’s life, seeing them share that moment was worth it. Also, it gave her hope that those two would be civil towards each other― or so she thought.

            “Jinnie boy…” Jey mumbled; her eyes now open.

            “Yeah?” Seokjin answered, still enjoying the sibling hug.

            “Get the fuck off me.” Jey said bluntly, having had enough of the sibling moment. She could only take so much love; regardless, if it was sibling or not.

Kim winced, knowing what was about to come next, “So much for peace…”

Seokjin pulled away, now glaring at the woman, and quickly said that she ruined the moment before returning to his princess’s side. Jey smiled sweetly at him before telling him that it was her job to ruin perfect moments. She even added the numerous of times she ruined his moments with Kim.

If she wasn’t busy pushing, Kim would have stepped in, however, her main focus was to safely get her baby out, which she did.

Almost an hour later of pushing, the sounds of a newborn crying his or her eyes out echoed throughout the delivery room. Kim panted as she rested her head back on the pillow while Seokjin cried tears of joy as he kissed her cheek repeatedly, thanking the Gods for a safe delivery.

The doctor happily announced that the baby was a boy and then asked if Seokjin wanted to cut the umbilical cord and of course, he said yes. He grabbed the scissors and followed the doctor’s instruction to a T. The nurses proceeded to do their duty and clean up the baby from any blood and mucus that bathed him. Once the baby was all nice and snugged in his blanket, the nurse happily handed him over to the mother.

Kim nestled him in her arms and then jokingly said, “I told you so”, to Seokjin as she and Jey were right all along. Seokjin playfully rolled his eyes and ignored her comment.

Jey quickly excused herself to tell the gang the wonderful news. She slowly closed the door behind her and made her way down the hallway. Her eyes trailed up the ceiling as her hand lightly ran against the walls of the corridor.

With the exit doors in sight, Jey picked up her pace and happily jogged to her amazing friends.

Seeing Jey caused everyone to shoot up from their seats and immediately bombarded her with questions. How was Kim? How was Seokjin? Most importantly, how was the baby?

Jey held up her hands, “Jesus. Okay, to answer your questions, Kimi is fine. Seokjin is well Seokjin, and I’m proud to say that the baby is healthy and a boy!”

The roommates that betted for the baby being a boy cheered and rubbed it in the people’s, who voted for the baby girl, faces.

            “Whatever...can we go see her?” Toni glared at Namjoon, who was currently doing a happy dance.

Jey happily nodded and watched them disappear from her line of sight one by one, except for Taehyung. She noticed him just standing in the middle of the waiting room, silent, frozen; his expression emotionless. What was going on in his mind? She then cautiously walked up to him, smiling nervously as she closed the gap.

            “Penny for your thoughts?” Jey asked, staring at him, hoping to gain a feel of his thoughts.

Taehyung continued to stare blankly at her, wondering how he should address the big question. He sighed deeply as his eyes shifted to the side, not wanting to meet her beautiful brown eyes. The sound of his heart beating filled his ears as everything else became muffled. His thoughts were molded into a hurricane as the same question flashed before his eyes over and over. As if his brain was sending him subliminal messages.

            “ _What are we?”_

The million-dollar question. What exactly was their relationship?

His hands trembled slightly as Taehyung gathered enough courage to return Jey’s gaze. It was now or never.

            “Can I ask you something?” He asked; his tone slightly altering.

Both her brows raised as she was caught off guard by his sudden question. Her nerves started to get the best of her. What was he going to ask? Where was this conversation going to go?

If anything, this was the first time they have seriously spoken to one another since the incident. The most they ever said to each other was a “hi” and a “bye”. That was it.

Well, it was now or never.

Jey quickly mustered a soft smile and said,

            “Yeah. Sure. What’s up, Taehyung?”

Taehyung took a deep breath and then gestured for her to sit next to him on the couch. This was going to be a rather long conversation, and he wanted the two of them to be comfortable. He patiently waited for Jey to take a seat with his hands interlocked with one another. Once he felt a shift in the couch, Taehyung nodded to himself, preparing himself for the serious topic that was going to appear. The topic of them finally becoming a couple.

            “Have you ever thought about us?” He turned his head to the side, gazing at Jey, reading her body language.

As soon as she heard the question leave his mouth, she tensed a bit. She wasn’t expecting him to say that nor did she fully give the idea of them being together a thought. She would be lying if the thought hadn’t appeared in her mind, but she would always wave it off as her fears blocked any notion of happiness in her life. Yongguk did a number on her psyche. It was going to be a while before she enjoys the idea of being with Taehyung. However, a part of her wanted to be with him. Her heart desperately yearned for him. Her mind longed for him. Her body missed his careful yet loving touch. In simple terms, Jey missed Taehyung. Plain and simple. Now, the big question was― is it time for them to be together?

She took a deep breath before exhaling slowly through her nostrils. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them up again. A soft smile graced her beautiful face as she opened her mouth to speak…

The bright oranges, that peeked through the blinds, slowly shifted to light shades of red and blue as the Sun disappeared into the horizon. The crescent moon ascended to its position, smack dab in the middle of the dark sky. The trillions of stars took turns twinkling as if they were on a timer.

Now, peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed, Kim rested up her body after a long and eventful day.

Having come back from the shared house all freshly showered and in change of clothes, Jey was dawning her usual style. A black band t-shirt paired with her favorite jean jacket, a pair of black jeans, and her favorite boots, which she calls them her ass kicking boots.

She gazed upon Kim’s sleeping body before deciding to push the other hospital bed next to her.

Hearing an annoying scraping nose, Seokjin, out of the corner of his eye, saw the strange woman slowly position the bed next to Kim’s. He gently bounced his sleeping son in his arms as he quietly yet harshly told Jey that she couldn’t do that. Jey, however, mocked his tone and waved his words of warning off. She wanted to cuddle her Kimi and nothing was going to stop her.

Seokjin frowned; his forehead creasing, as he stared annoyingly at her. She was lucky that he was holding his son or else he would have stopped her.

            “Your auntie Jey is weird.” He told his son, Jinwoo or James, not paying attention to the fact that Jey was flipping him off.

            “Whatever. Your daddy is just jealous that I’m cuddling next to his princess and he’s not.” Jey retaliated, resting her check on top of Kim’s head.

Seokjin gawked as his patience was running out with Jey. Just as he was about to go off on her, a soft knock was heard throughout the delivery room. He let out a frustrated sigh before telling the intruders to come in.

One by one, each girl walked in, carrying gifts like flowers and balloons for their tired “mom”. As each girl entered, they quickly cooed at Jinwoo, gushing over how cute he was.

            “If we’re lucky, he’ll gain Kim’s beauty than Seokjin’s ugly mug.” Jey jabbed at Seokjin once more, finding it amusing to push his buttons.

Some of the girls chuckled while a few of them gave Jey a look that basically said, “really?”, as she simply grinned widely in response, though, still careful to not wake up Kim.

            “Are you supposed to do that?” Billie asked, finding it rather odd that Jey was cuddling his “mom” but secretly wanted to join as well.

Jey hummed in response, “Probably not, but who cares?”

Toni snorted as she shook her head, “You’re going to get thrown out for violating the hospital rules.”

Jey waved her warning off as she cuddled Kim even more, not caring about the hospital rules. Quite frankly, when had she ever cared about the rules anyway?

Eventually, after many failed attempts to convince Jey to stop cuddling Kim and put the extra bed back, the girls and fella joined in on the cuddle fest. A warm sensation swarmed the room as each person had a smile of content painted on his or her face. They were going to cherish this moment for as long as possible.

While the little “family” was having their moment, Seokjin’s gaze wandered around until it noticed a familiar face, leaning against the wall of the hospital corridor.

Seokjin carefully stood up from his chair, not wanting to wake up his sleeping son, and quickly exited the room. He walked up to the person with a friendly smile.

            “Why are you standing out here?” Seokjin asked softly, still lightly rocking the bundle of joy in his arms.

Taehyung snapped out his thoughts and looked at Seokjin. He quickly smiled and cooed at Jinwoo before answering his question.

            “I’m just letting them have their little moment.”

Seokjin glanced back to the room and then back to Taehyung, sighing softly.

            “Yeah, I think they deserve to have that moment of peace, so I saw you walk inside last with Jey earlier. What was that about?” Seokjin asked, getting straight to the point.

Taehyung exhaled deeply; his brows raising just a smidge as he tried to figure out where to begin.

            “Well, I talked to Jey about us…” Taehyung trailed on as his heart began to tighten.

Seokjin cocked up his brow, “Oh? And what did she say?”

Taehyung stared at Jinwoo and then briefly flickered his eyes to Jey, who was now protectively holding Kim, before replying,

            “She said…”


End file.
